


REQUIEM - 4. Akt: Der Ruf des Bösen

by CyberneticNemesis



Series: Severus Snape Saga [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Drama, F/M, Severus Snape - Freeform, Thriller
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberneticNemesis/pseuds/CyberneticNemesis
Summary: Fortsetzung von „Requiem – 3. Akt“ // Hogwarts lädt zum Trimagischen Turnier! Gleichzeitig beginnt sich das Böse erneut zu regen und Severus Snape muss sich entscheiden auf wessen Seite er steht.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Severus Snape Saga [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/537580





	1. Prolog

Severus Snape erwachte Schweißgebadet aus seinen unruhigen Träumen. Er rieb sich das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm. Das letzte Mal als er diesen Schmerz verspürte war Lord Voldemort in einer Explosion in Godrics Hollow gestorben. Zumindest was seinen sterblichen Körper betraf. Sein kranker Geist überdauerte und schlich sich immer wieder in den verschiedensten Formen ein. Einmal besetzte er einen Lehrer. Ein anderes Mal versuchte er es mit einem Seelensplitter in einem Tagebuch. Nie jedoch hatte danach sein Mal gebrannt.

Severus erhob sich leise aus dem Bett, um Jennifer nicht wecken. Er ging ins Bad und wusch sich kalt ab. Vor dem Spiegel betrachtete er die Tätowierung auf seinem Arm. Er hätte schwören können, dass die Umrisse des Dunklen Mals deutlicher hervortraten als sonst. Das war kein gutes Zeichen.

Müde trapste Severus in Unterhose durch den Flur als er ein nur allzu bekanntes Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe wahrnahm.

Post? Um diese Zeit?

Severus ging zum Fenster in der Küche und schnappte dem rot-goldenen Phönix den Brief aus dem Schnabel. Sogleich flog er wieder davon.

Dumbledore kannte auch keinen Schlaf.

Severus nahm den Brief und öffnete ihn. Es war eine Einladung aller Lehrer zu einer Konferenz im Ministerium morgen früh. Klang wichtig. Und wie immer informierte einen Dumbledore erst auf den letzten Drücker.

Severus sparte es sich wieder ins Bett zu gehen, immerhin dämmerte es schon. Er zog sich Hose in und Hemd an und ging vor die Tür. Aus seine Tasche zog er ein zerknautschtes Zigarettenpäckchen. Eigentlich wollte er aufhören, aber wie das mit schlechten Angewohnheiten so war, konnte er nicht. Außerdem vergaß er beim Rauchen, dass sein Arm weh tat als habe ihn jemand mit einem Messer geschnitten. Damals als Voldemort noch lebte hatte es immer geschmerzt, wenn er seine Todesser herbei rief. Es war eine Erinnerung daran, dass sie ganz und gar ihm gehörten. Dass es jetzt weh tat sorgte für einige ungute Befürchtungen bei Severus. Dumbledore hatte nie daran gezweifelt, dass der Dunkle Lord jemals zurückkehren würde. Er hingegen hatte sich nach dem Krieg nichts mehr gewünscht als alles vergessen und ad acta legen zu können. Das war ihm nicht vergönnt.

Die Haustür öffnete sich und Jennifer stand in ihren karierten Morgenmantel da.

„Geht's dir gut?“, fragte sie.

„Hmm. Ich konnte bloß nicht schlafen.“, antwortete Severus.

„Sicher?“, hakte sie nach.

Severus antwortete nicht. Sie wusste ja doch, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Seine Frau hatte einfach ein Gespür dafür. Dass er schlecht schlief war nichts Neues, aber wenn er sich die Nacht um die Ohren schlug war es dann doch etwas anderes.

„Ich hab eine Einladung von Dumbledore. Irgendwas wichtiges im Ministerium.“, sagte er um von sich abzulenken.

Severus erhob sich und trat seine Zigarette aus. Jennifer nahm seinen Arm. Sie sah ihn eindringlich an, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging wieder hinein. Vielleicht war es nichts.

\---------------------------------------------

Das Ministerium für Magie in London war ein selbstherrlicher, von Macht erfüllter Ort. Der schwarze Marmor, der Boden und Wände zierte machte einen buchstäblich klein. Hinzu kamen übergroße Statuen berühmter Magier und Plakate und Banner des aktuellen Zaubereiministers Cornelius Fudge. Überall lief Sicherheitspersonal herum. In lange, schwarze Trenchcoats gekleidete Auroren, die einen an ganz andere Zeiten erinnerten.

Die Besprechung fand in einem der Gerichtssääle statt. Offenbar waren nicht nur ein paar Lehrer aus Hogwarts eingeladen. Severus graute es ja irgendwie jetzt schon. Bei so einem Rummel wollte er gar nicht wissen, was los war.

Als er den Raum betrat war er gerammelt voll mit Leuten. Die Lehrer und Ministeriumsangestellten saßen in der ersten Reihe. Dahinter die niederen Angestellten und schließlich die Presse.

Severus setzte sich auf den freien platz neben Dumbledore. Bevor er den Mund öffnen konnte, um zu fragen, was das hier eigentlich sollte, betrat der Minister den Raum. Im Schlepptau hatte er den Chef der hießigen Strafverfolgung, Barthemius Crouch. Severus hatte Crouch das letzte Mal zu seiner Gerichtsverhandlung vor 14 Jahren gesehen. Der einst so adrette Mann war sichtlich gealtert und wirkte bei weitem nicht mehr so einnehmend. Crouch trug Anzug und Krawatte. Hatte sich die Haare zum Seitenscheitel gekämmt und trug eine dicke Hornbrille auf der Nase wie sie seit den 80ern wohl nicht mehr Mode war.

„Meine Damen und Herren, schön, dass sie alle diesen Termin wahrnehmen konnten.“, begann Fudge. „Das Ministerium hat lange dazu geschwiegen, doch nun endlich lassen wir den Vorhang fallen.“

Fudge räusperte sich und enthüllte eine Tafel auf der stand:

Das Trimagische Turnier in Hogwarts

Darunter waren zahlreiche Veranstaltungen und Events aufgelistet.

„Aah!“ und „Ooh!“ machte die Menge.

„Ein Trimagisches Turnier in Hogwarts? Wer ist denn auf diese Schnapsidee gekommen?“, fragte Severus und wurde zugleich von Dumbledore mit dem Arm in die Seite gerempelt damit er die Klappe hielt.

Warum fragte er auch?

„Ein ganzes Jahr widmet sich das Ministerium diesem – wie nennt man das heute? - Großevent. Ja, genau. Allerdings hat sich das Ministerium dazu entschieden einige Anpassungen in den Regeln vorzunehmen aufgrund der hohen Todesrate bei früheren Turnieren. So werden zum Beispiel nur volljährige Schüler teilnehmen können.“

„Herr Minister ...“, unterbrach ihn eine Hexe von weiter oben. „Rita Kimmkorn, Tagesprophet. Wie genau stellen Sie sich das vor? Die Aufgaben einen Trimagischen Turniers sind, wie sie bereits sagten, tödlich.“

„Wir werden ein hohes Maß an Sicherheit gewährleisten. Die von uns aufgestellten Aufgaben sind für Schüler ab siebzehn Jahren absolut schaffbar.“

„Welche Aufgaben sind das genau?“, wollte Rita Kimmkorn wissen.

„Es wäre ja kein Trimagisches Turnier, wenn ich das jetzt schon verraten würde.“, antwortete Fudge und erntete einige Lacher. 

Die Reporterin Kimmkorn setzte sich wieder. Severus las sich die einzelnen Punkte an der Tafel durch. Offenbar nahmen neben Hogwarts noch zwei weitere Schulen teil: Durmstrang und Beauxbatons. Klar, es hieß ja auch TRImagisches Turnier. Es gab eine Aufschlüsslung der Altersvorgaben und wie viele Schüler in allen drei Schulen in Frage kamen. Erschrocken blieb Severus an einem Punkt namens „Weihnachtsball“ hängen. Ein Ball? Wie altmodisch. Das war ja so richtig neunzehntes Jahrhundert. Davon abgesehen klang das nach vielen Menschen, wenig Alkohol und aufgesetzter Fröhlichkeit. Er hasste die Weihnachtsfeiern in Hogwarts ja so schon, aber ein Ball? Er würde hoffentlich eine Möglichkeit finden sich davor zu drücken.

Fudge und Crouch erläuterten lang und breit Sicherheitskonzepte und so langweilige Details wie Finanzierung. Immerhin sollten die fleißigen Steuerzahler ja wissen wofür ihr Geld rausgehauen wurde.

Severus saß da und verschränkte voller Skepsis die Arme. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Das letzte Trimagische Turnier in Großbritannien war vor 200 Jahren und wurde schließlich abgebrochen weil alle Teilnehmer einen äußerst blutigen Tod erlitten. Er wusste auch gar nicht wie das Ministerium darauf kam jetzt einfach sowas zu veranstalten und was es nützen sollte. Severus sah schon vor sich wie er allerhand gebrochene Knochen und heraushängendes Gedärm kurierte.

Nachdem die Frage-Antwort-Runde beendet war erhoben sich alle beteiligten und verließen den Saal. Dumbledore nahm sich Severus und Minerva beiseite.

„Was halten Sie davon?“, fragte Albus sie.

„Wer hat diesen Schwachsinn genehmigt?“, platze es aus Severus heraus.

„Nun, ich wurde von oberster Stelle angewiesen Hogwarts für das Turnier zur Verfügung zu stellen.“, entgegnete Dumbledore.

„Hätten Sie das nicht verhindern können?“, sagte Severus.

„Das Ministerium wollte es unbedingt so und der einzige Austragungsort für so ein Ereignis in Großbritannien lag auf der Hand.“

„Argh.“, machte Severus ungehalten.

„Es sieht ganz so aus als müssten wir das hinnehmen.“, erwiderte Albus.

Severus war nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte.


	2. Das Dunkle Mal

Nach der Veranstaltung im Ministerium apparierten Severus, Minerva und Dumbledore direkt zur Schule. Sie wollten alles weitere lieber unter vier Augen besprechen. Im Büro des Schulleiters saßen sie beisammen. Ein seltener Anblick wie sie da gemeinsam vor dem Kamin saßen und das Für und Wider des Trimagischen Turniers erörterten.

Vor ihnen stand ein Tischchen auf dem ein Teller voller selbst gebackener Ingwerkekse von Minerva stand. Severus nahm sich einen. Tatsächlich beschäftigte ihn weniger, dass das Ministerium mal wieder auf schräge Ideen kam – das war man von Politikern ja gewöhnt -, sondern das Mal auf seinem Arm. Es hatte nicht aufgehört zu schmerzen.

„Vielleicht“, sagte Minerva. „Sollten wir die Ereignisse sich entwickeln lassen.“

„Das sind ja ganz neue Töne von Ihnen.“, bemerkte Severus. „Wissen was das an Mehrarbeit ist. Da muss ich ja 'ne Gehaltserhöhung verlangen!“

„Die Sie sich aus dem Kopf schlagen können.“, entgegnete Dumbledore.

„Man wird ja wohl noch laut denken dürfen.“, sagte Severus und knabberte an seinem Keks wie ein Kaninchen.

„Es geht Ihnen doch nicht um die Arbeit.“, schloss Minerva. „Was ist los, Severus?“

Severus fühlte sich ertappt und nahm sich noch einen Ingwerkeks.

„Sie benehmen sich den ganzen Tag schon etwas merkwürdig. Also merkwürdiger als sonst.“, sagte Minerva.

„Osch olläsch im Ordbungm.“, antwortete Severus mit vollem Mund.

„Wie bitte? Was?“, fragte Minerva.

Severus schluckte hinter.

„Ich sagte, es ist alles in Ordnung, Minerva.“

Er stand auf und tigerte im Büro hin und her. Eigentlich war das ja Dumbledores Job.

„Sie hat recht.“, sagte Albus. „Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit Ihnen.“

Severus war wütend auf sich selbst, aber der Schmerz in seinem Arm machte ihn langsam kirre.

„Also ich … Aaargh!“

Severus ging in die Knie. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen als der Schmerz in seinem Arm erneut mit aller Kraft zuschlug. Es war schlimmer als heute morgen. Ein pochender Schmerz tobte in seinem Arm als würde ihm gerade das Fleisch versengt.

„Severus!“, rief Minerva aus. Sie stürzte zu ihm hin.

„Es – ist – alles … Fuck … Argh!“

Wieder bekam er einen heißen Schwall Schmerz zu spüren.

„Das ist langsam nicht mehr lustig.“, keuchte Severus.

Er konnte es nicht länger verheimlichen, also zog er den Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch. Die Tätowierung auf seinem Arm glühte förmlich und die Tinte war klar und deutlich zu sehen als sei der Dunkle Lord nie fort gewesen.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?“, fragte Minerva.

„Wann wollten Sie mir davon erzählen?“, sagte Dumbledore ernst.

Severus schwieg. Er verzog nur aufgrund der Schmerzen das Gesicht.

„Sie wollten es mir nicht erzählen.“, schloss Albus.

„Sagen wir es so. Ich fand das beobachtungswürdig.“, presste Severus hervor.

Dumbledore hockte sich neben ihn und berührte das Mal. Er zog die Finger sogleich zurück als habe er sich verbrannt. Severus schrie auf als ihn erneut der Schmerz durch Mark und Bein fuhr.

„Wie fühlt es sich an?“, wollte Albus wissen.

„Als hätte mir jemand den Arm abgehackt.“, sagte Severus und das war noch die schönste Umschreibung dessen was er gerade durchlitt.

Plötzlich ließ der Schmerz nach bis er gänzlich verschwand. Mit ihm verblasste auch die Kontur seiner Tätowierung und der Totenschädel durch den sich eine Schlange schlängelte war wieder so blass wie vorher.

Severus ließ sich nach hinten umfallen. Er war völlig erledigt.

„Das ist in der Tat interessant.“, sagte Dumbledore.

„Albus!“, zischte Minerva ungehalten.

In der Tat; Severus lag hier auf dem Boden rum und Dumbledore hatte wieder nichts besseres zu tun als im Gedanken zu sinnieren.

„Bringen Sie ihn nach unten. Ich muss etwas überprüfen.“, entgegnete Albus und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch.

Severus setzte sich erschöpft auf. Minerva wollte ihm hoch helfen.

„Es geht schon.“, log er und versuchte aufzustehen, doch seine Knie gaben nach.

Minerva schlang den Arm ohne Dunkles Mal um ihre Schulter und zog ihn auf die Beine. Sie schleppte ihn bis hinunter in die Kerker zu seinen Gemächern. Dort bugsierte sie ihn auf der Couch. Severus legte sich hin.

„Sie können ruhig sagen, wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen.“, sagte Minerva. „Sie müssen einfach mehr auf sich achten!“

Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Woher kam das nur? Seit dem Vorfall mit den Dementoren war sie irgendwie anders ihm gegenüber. Er hatte das schon öfter bemerkt. Sie war nicht mehr ganz so kratzbürstig wie sonst.

„Ist das ehrliche Sorge?“, fragte Severus.

Minerva stemmte nur die Arme in die Seiten und atmete tief.

„Seit der Sache mit den Dementoren sind sie mir gegenüber irgendwie so ...“

„Severus, ich mag sie auf eine sehr kollegiale Weise, aber manchmal sind Sie einfach nur ein kompletter Vollidiot!“, sagte Minerva ernst. „Es gibt wesentlich mehr Menschen, die sich um Sie sorgen als Sie denken!“

Darauf wusste Severus nichts zu antworten. Also machte sie sich ernsthafte Gedanken um ihn? Das war ihm wirklich neu. Meistens kam es ihm vor als würde Minerva eher das Kindermädchen für Dumbledore spielen und aufpassen, dass er all die Eskapaden auch überlebte. Dass dahinter ernsthaftes Mitgefühl stecken könnte war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen. 

„Wie fühlt sich ihr Arm an?“, fragte Minerva.

„Hmm.“, machte Severus. „Sie müssen mich wirklich nicht bemuttern.“

„Ich .. also … Hmpf!“, machte Minerva wütend und marschierte schnellen Schrittes aus dem Raum.

Severus setzte sich auf und ging ins Bad. Er holte Verbandszeug und eine Schmerztinktur aus dem Schrank. Er rieb das Mal damit ein und verband sich den Arm. Es würde zumindest den äußeren Schmerz etwas lindern. Danach ließ Severus sich ins Bett fallen. Er hatte wirklich genug für heute.

\-----------------------------------------------

Severus betrat am Morgen die Große Halle. Sie war komplett leer, bis auf Minerva die am ebenso leeren Lehrertisch frühstückte. Immerhin befanden sich Schüler und ein Großteil des Kollegiums noch mitten in den Ferien.

Er setzte sich auf seinen angestammten Platz und sah zu Minerva, die ihm wegen seiner Bemerkung von gestern Abend immer noch die kalte Schulter zeigte. Mit Jennifer hatte er nie solche Probleme. Was mit den Frauen hier manchmal los war konnte er hingegen echt nicht nachvollziehen.

Wenig später kam Dumbledore und knallte ihnen eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten vor die Nase. Auf der Titelseite pragte ein gewaltiges, in den Himmel gezeichnetes Dunkles Mal und darüber war die Überschrift zu lesen: „Todesser-Terror bei der Quidditsch-Weltmeisterschaft!“

„Lassen Sie mich raten? Ich hab was verpasst, richtig?“, sagte Severus.

„Einige Ihrer alten Freunde fanden es wohl komisch ein Dunkles Mal zu beschwören und das halbe Gelände abzubrennen.“, antwortete Albus.

„Sie haben ja schon immer etwas über die Stränge geschlagen, nicht wahr?“

„Das ist nicht witzig!“, tadelte Minerva ihn.

„Ich finde es auch nicht witzig.“, sagte Severus.

„Es geschah wohl zur gleichen Zeit wie als Ihr Mal brannte.“, entgegnete Dumbledore und sah ihn über seine Brillengläser hinweg an. „Sie wissen, was das bedeuten könnte?“

„Dass Er zurück ist? Ohne das wir es bemerkt haben?“, antwortete Severus zweifelnd.

„Vielleicht ist er noch nicht bei seiner vollen Stärke angelangt.“, sagte Dumbledore.

„Oder, es war einfach ein Zufall.“, beharrte Severus.

„Wann hat Ihr Mal das letzte Mal so weh getan? In der Nacht von Godrics Hollow?“

Das war ihm ja alles schon selbst durch den Kopf gegangen. Es zuzugeben war hingegen etwas anderes.

„Das dürfte dieses Turnier um einiges aufregender gestalten.“, sagte Severus. „Die Frage ist eher, ob das Ministerium es wirklich wissen muss, wenn einem ehemaligen Todesser gerade etwas schlecht ist.“

„Sie glauben, ich gehe damit zu Fudge?“, fragte Dumbledore überrascht.

„Lässt sich wohl kaum vermeiden, wenn man bald den halben Staatsapparat zu Besuch hat.“, entgegnete Severus. 

„Sie können sich sicher sein, dass ich über Ihren Zustand kein Wort verliere.“

„Das will ich hoffen.“, sagte Severus.

„Sie beide müssen meine Augen und Ohren sein. Severus hören Sie sich mal ein wenig bei ihren alten Freunden um. Vielleicht weiß man da mehr.“, sagte Severus.

„Ja, Sir.“, sagte Severus und deutete ein Salutiergeste an.

„Das können Sie sich nun wirklich sparen!“, entgegnete Albus ungehalten.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und aß sein Frühstück auf.

\------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy arbeitete als Leiter der Buchhaltung des Ministeriums in einem der oberen Büros. Er saß gerade über einer Abrechnung für Stifte und Federkiele als ohne anzuklopfen die Tür aufschwang. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung war es Severus Snape, der hier einfach rein marschierte. Er trug seinen üblichen Anzug und Krawatte.

„Wie kommst du hier rein?“, wollte Lucius wissen.

„Die wollten mir keinen Termin geben. Meinten du hättest einen Haufen Arbeit. Sag ich auch immer, wenn ich niemanden sehen will.“

Lucius legte seine Arbeit beiseite und erhob sich.

„Was willst du?“, fragte er.

„Das weißt du ganz genau.“, antwortete Severus und holte einen Zeitungsartikel aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts. Darauf war das Dunkle Mal zu sehen.

Ja, den Artikel hatte er neulich auch gelesen.

„Wart ihr nicht dort? Draco hatte doch Karten.“, sagte Severus.

Lucius ging zur Tür, sah sich um, ob jemand im Flur war, drehte das „Bitte nicht stören!“-Schild an seinem Büro um und schloss die Tür mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ab. Er lehnte sich von Innen gegen die Tür als wolle er sicher sein, dass sie auch wirklich zu war.

„Willst du mir etwas unterstellen?“, fragte Lucius.

„Könnte ich, wenn ich bedenke, was du da gerade machst.“

„Crouchs Speichellecker sind überall. Seitdem das Ministerium dieses Turnier ausrichten will sind hier alle wie verrückt auf die Sicherheit fixiert. Seit gestern ist es sogar noch schlimmer. Angeblich hat man Dumbledores Goldjungen dabei ertappt wie er das Dunkle Mal beschwor.“

Severus prustete los.

„Potter? Beim dem kannst du schon froh sein, wenn er sich früh die Schnürsenkel bindet.“

„Das ist das, was gerade hier über den Äther verbreitet wird. Von Wahrheitsgehalt hab ich nichts gesagt.“, entgegnete Lucius.

Severus fing an seinen Ärmel hochzukrempeln und zeigte ihm die blassen Umrisse seines Dunklen Mals.

„Zeig mir deines.“, forderte er.

Lucius biss sich auf die Lippe. Ja, natürlich, er hatte es auch gespürt.

„Nein?“, fragte Severus. „Keine plötzlichen Schmerzattacken?“

Lucius nickte nur.

„Wir haben das alle gespürt, Sev.“, sagte er schließlich. „Aber es kann unmöglich sein. Er ist tot.“

Severus zog seinen Ärmel wieder herunter.

„Ein wiederkehrendes Dunkles Mal zur gleichen Zeit wie die Sache bei der Weltmeisterschaft. Wer soll da an Zufälle glauben?“, fragte Severus.

„Das kann er unmöglich gesteuert haben.“, erwiderte Lucius. „Selbst wenn sein Geist noch irgendwo herumflattert.“

„Er flattert nicht, glaub mir.“, sagte Severus. „Das was ich vor Jahren von ihm gesehen habe war durchaus mächtig. Er könnte eine andere Seele besetzt haben.“

„Aber das ist nicht das Selbe.“, entgegnete Lucius. „Auch wenn ich vielleicht nur ein langweiliger Buchhalter bin, aber ich verstehe immer noch genug von Magie, um zu wissen, dass er nicht real wieder da sein kann. Er braucht einen Körper – und zwar einen echten. Irgendein Ritual dass ihn wieder zurück holt. Einfach nur Menschen als Wirtskörper zu besetzen reicht da nicht.“

„Du weißt also von nichts?“, fragte Severus. „So wie immer.“

„Was sollte ich schon wissen? Selbst wenn ich dabei gewesen und irgendetwas gesehen hätte?“, sagte Lucius.

Severus blickte ihn scharf an, ließ es jedoch auf sich beruhen.

„Wenn das alles ist … falls dir spontan doch noch eine Eingebung kommt, du weißt ja wo du mich finden kannst.“, sagte Severus.

Er öffnete die Tür mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes und verließ das Büro. Lucius schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

Ja, er hatte Angst. Lucius hatte das unheimliche Brennen auf seinem Arm gespürt und auch die anderen zu denen er Kontakt hatte berichteten ihm davon. Alle ehemaligen Todesser waren in Aufruhr. Sie alle spürten, dass etwas Großes auf sie zukam.  
Dass Severus jetzt herumschnüffelte überraschte ihn nicht. Lucius hoffte nur sein Freund würde keine alten Schatten aufschrecken.


	3. Mad-Eye Moody

Die Woche bis zum erneuten Schulbeginn überschüttete Dumbledore seine Lehrer quasi mit Arbeit, während er selbst mit dem Ministerium weitere Vorbereitungen für das Turnier traf. Jeder Hauslehrer bekam im Voraus Listen in denen alles stand, was sie für das Turnier vorzubereiten und zu besorgen hatten. Im Fall von Severus war es eine exorbitante Menge an Heiltränken, die er bis zum Start des Turniers im Oktober bereitstellen sollte. Allein die Zutaten dafür kosteten ein Vermögen. Auf seine Frage, ob sie das Zeug nicht von Außerhalb einkaufen konnten reagierte Dumbledore nur mit einem Kopfschütteln. Es wäre in der Tat einfacher gewesen einen externen Alchemisten zu beauftragen – oder das Ministerium. Warum er das machen musste ging ihm nicht in den Kopf.

Interessanter Weise hatte der Schulleiter noch niemanden offiziell für die Stelle von Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bestimmt. Normalerweise gab es in der Woche vor der Eröffnungsfeier in der Großen Halle immer ein Vorstellungstreffen. Dieses Jahr schien ohnehin alles viel chaotischer zu werden.

Es war am Abend der jährlichen Einführungsfeierlichkeiten, nachdem Minerva die Erstklässler auf ihre Häuser verteilt hatte, da flogen die Flügel des großen Eichenportal der Großen Halle auf und ein vom Regen durchnässter Mann trat ein. Er trug einen braunen Ledermantel und auf seinem Kopf ein Hut. Darunter hervor trat das rotbraune Haar, dass mit vielen, grauen Strähnen gezeichnet war. Er hinkte durch die Halle und bei jedem Auftreten erhallte ein lautes Klonk durch sein Holzbein.

Severus hätte vor Schreck fast die Gabel fallen lassen als er erkannte, wer da gerade hereinspaziert kam: Alastor „Mad-Eye“ Moody. Der Auror, der auch ihn damals festgesetzt hatte als es mit dem Dunklen Lord aus war. Er wusste gar nicht, dass der alte Kauz noch lebte.

Moody stampfte vor den Lehrertisch, nahm den Hut ab und entblößte sein zerfurchtes, von zahlreichen Kämpfen gezeichnetes Gesicht. Sein magisches Glasauge musterte sie einer nach dem anderen und blieb kurz an Severus hängen. Er nickte kurz angebunden.

„Es ist verdammt nass da draußen, Dumbledore.“, sagte Moody und hinkte zu dem leeren Platz neben Severus.

Severus saß da, immer noch die Gabel halb erhoben, wie als sei er erstarrt. Dumbledore hatte DEN Mad-Eye Moody für die Stelle von Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste engagiert? Das war selbst für Severus, der Dumbledores nicht vorhandene Informationspolitik kannte, ein starkes Stück. Er hätte ihn wenigstens vorwarnen können.

Albus Dumbledore erhob sich und gab Moody, genau an Severus' Gesicht vorüber, die Hand.

„Schön, dass Sie es einrichten konnten.“, sagte der Schulleiter und räusperte sich. „Nun, da wir alle vollzählig sind können wir endlich ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts feiern. Zunächst muss ich aber einmal mehr darauf aufmerksam machen, dass der Verbotene Wald natürlich verboten ist. Zudem möchte ich unseren neuen Kollegen, Professor Moody, herzlich willkommen heißen. Er wird ab jetzt den Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste übernehmen.“

Niemand applaudierte, so wie es sonst immer der Fall war, sondern alle Schüler starrten nur Moody an. Der beachtete sie jedoch nicht, sondern zog ein Messer aus der Innentasche seines Mantel und überprüfte das Essen als ob es vergiftet sei.

„Des weiteren muss ich euch mitteilen, dass die Quidditsch-Saison dieses Jahr ausfällt.“, sagte Dumbledore.

Plötzlich wurde es laut als die Schüler empört ihren Unmut kund taten. Albus hob gebieterisch die Hände.

„Anstelle von Quidditsch erwartet euch ein ganzes Jahr eine aufregende Veranstaltung, denn das Trimagische Turnier kommt nach Hogwarts.“

Dumbledore ließ gerade den Glücksspiel-Moderator raus hängen. So überschwänglich wie er das sagte hätte man wetten können, dass es sich bei diesem Turnier um echten Spaß handelte und nicht um ein potentiell tödliches Ereignis an dessen Ende die Teilnehmer in ihre Einzelteile zerstreut wurden.

„Hogwarts wird Schauplatz eines der größten Ereignisse der Zaubererschaften. Allerdings hat das Ministerium einige Auflagen verfasst. Etwa dass keine Person unter siebzehn Jahre daran teilnehmen darf.“

Wieder ging das wütende Getöse der Schüler durch die Reihen und dieses Mal konnte Dumbledore den Tumult nicht durch ein paar mildernde Gesten einfach ersticken.

Severus lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Zur Abwechslung genoss er es, dass Dumbledore mal etwas pubertären Gegenwind bekam. Der ignorierte das wütende Gezeter seiner Schüler jedoch geflissentlich.

„Das Trimagische Turnier ist ein friedlicher Wettstreit zwischen den drei größten, europäischer Zaubererschulen: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons und Durmstrang, die jeweils eine Delegation entsenden werden.. Und wie ich euch einschätze werden wir gute Gastgeber sein. Zudem wird einen unabhängigen Richter des Ministeriums geben. Kurzum: Es wird ein großartiges, gesellschaftliches Ereignis! Doch vergesst über all den wunderbaren Trubel nicht, dass ihr immer noch Schüler seid.“

Während Albus sprach beruhigten sich die Gemüter etwas. Severus die rebellischen Gesichter seiner Schüler, die allesamt mit Ihrer Unzufriedenheit kämpften. Erwachsene waren halt blöd und stellten sinnlose Verbote auf. Die Frage war, ob man sich dran hielt oder nicht.

Nach dem Essen zerstreuten sich die Schüler auf ihre vier Gemeinschaftsräume. Dumbledore rief die Lehrer ebenfalls noch einmal zusammen. Im Lehrerzimmer saßen sie um den großen Versammlungstisch. Severus genehmigte sich dabei noch ein Glas Whiskey und erntete ungehaltene Blicke von Minerva. Moody saß ihm schräg gegenüber. Ihre Blickte trafen sich hin und wieder und er fragte sich den ganzen Abend warum Dumbledore ausgerechnet ihn zum Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste berufen hatte. Severus hatte vor vielen Jahren bereits mit seiner Vergangenheit abgeschlossen. Das hier war jedoch als säße er wieder auf der Anklagebank, auch wenn Moody kein Wort über ihn verlor.

Der Abend verging ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle, auch wenn Dumbledore keine Erklärungen abgab warum und weshalb Moody eigentlich hier war. Die meisten Lehrer nahmen es einfach hin und diejenigen, denen es gegen den Strich ging schwiegen einfach und beschwerten sich später. Severus hingegen war unentschieden wie er das finden sollte.

\----------------------------------------

Am Montagmorgen gab Severus Zaubertränke bei den Viertklässlern – Potters Klasse. Neben all dem Trubel für das Trimagische Turnier mussten sie ja gleichzeitig noch so tun als würden sie Unterricht geben.

Severus stand an der Tafel und schrieb mit der Kreide gerade ein alchemistisches Schema für einen Herbizidtrank an. Anders als einige seiner Kollegen hatte er noch nie Zauberei dafür benutzt. Er versuchte seinen Schülern einzuprägen, dass sie in seinem Unterricht gefälligst ihre Zauberstäbe sonstwo zu lassen hatten. Dazu gehörte auch, dass er ganz altmodisch alles mit der Hand schrieb. Entgegen der allgemeinen Auffassung sein Unterricht sei nur dazu da das Labor in die Luft zu sprengen, verlangte er viel Theorie von seinen Schülern. Eine Aufgabe, der nicht jeder gewachsen war.

Severus legte die Kreide weg und blickte in die Klasse. Verzweifelte bis ahnungslose Gesichter versuchten sich zu erinnern wo sie letztes geendet hatten. Nur Ms Granger hob mal wieder den Arm.

„Ms Granger, ich habe noch nicht einmal eine Frage dazu gestellt. Sie können den Arm also unten lassen.“

Zögernd ließ Hermine Granger ihren Arm sinken. Aus Richtung der Slytherins gab es gekicher. Severus lehnte sich an sein Pult und verschränkte die Arme.

„Herbizidtränke, oder einfacher ausgedrückt: Unkrautvernichtungsmittel. Hier eine einfache Variante und damit werden schon die meisten von euch gnadenlos überfordert sein.“

Wieder hob Granger den Arm. Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen. Kein normaler Mensch lernte die Schulbücher vor Beginn des Jahres auswendig. Die Kleine brauchte unbedingt ein Hobby.

„Ja, Ms Granger?“

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber ich habe ein ganzes Kapitel darüber gelesen und da steht nichts von den von Ihnen verwendeten Zutaten.“

„Ms Granger, wenn wir einmal vergessen, dass sie schon wieder neunmalklug versuchen meinen Unterricht zu stören, wollen Sie wirklich hier und jetzt meine Fachexpertise anzweifeln?“

„Aber bei Hubert & Smith heißt es ...“

„Hubert & Smith sind auch gnadenlos veraltet. Dass die beiden in jeder Literatur aufgeführt werden haben sie auch nur dem glücklichen Zufall zu verdanken, dass sie die ersten Waren, die sich mit dem Thema beschäftigt haben. Wollen Sie mich also weiterhin unterbrechen?“

„Nein, Sir.“, entgegnete Ms Granger und sah demütig auf ihr Buch.

„Wenn das also geklärt ist … was hält sie eigentlich davon ab mit der Arbeit zu beginnen?“

Sofort begann ein beschäftigtes Geraschel und die Schüler versuchten mehr oder weniger Erfolgreich die Anleitung an der Tafel in die Praxis umzusetzen. Severus ging durch die Reihen und überprüfte, dass niemand sein Labor sprengte während er versuchte einen Trank zu brauen. Der Trank von Draco war gerade so mittelmäßig. Potter war noch mit Schweiß auf der Stirn dabei etwas zusammenzurühren, was sie nicht augenblicklich töten würde. Ms Granger las schon wieder in ihren Buch und runzelte angestrengt die Stirn. Schließlich kam Severus bei Longbottom an, seinem wohl traurigsten Fall. Der war in ganz offener Panik dabei zuzusehen wie der seltsame, grün leuchtenden Schleim, den er fabriziert hatte, sich durch seinen Kessel fraß und dann noch einen Teil des Tisches zum Schmelzen brachte. Als er Severus bemerkte sah er ihn nur völlig verängstigt an.

„Longbottom.“, sagte Severus und atmete tief. „Können Sie mir sagen der wievielte Kessel in vier Jahren das ist?“

Longbottom brachte kein Wort Wort heraus.

„Ich verrate es Ihnen; der Sechste! Der Sechste! Was verstehen Sie eigentlich nicht daran?“ Severus deutete auf die Tafel. „Fünfzehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.“

„Boah!“, hörte er es aus Richtung der Gryffindors raunen.

„Zwanzig Punkte ...“, begann Severus und die Gryffindors verstummten sofort. „Nachsitzen Longbottom. Wieder und wieder bis Sie es begreifen, verdammt nochmal!“

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte Longbottom damit die geschmolzenen Reste seines Kessels und des Tisches aufzukratzen. Zudem verdonnerte Severus ihn zu Strafarbeiten. Als es schließlich läutete räumten die Schüler schweigend zusammen und gingen hinaus. Nachdem alle raus waren holte Severus ein Päckchen Zigaretten aus dem Fach in seinem Schreibtisch. Rauchen war eigentlich ein schlechte Angewohnheit für einen Alchemisten, aber nach jeder Stunde war im Grunde froh, wenn der Kerker noch stand.

In Ruhe rauchte Severus auf. In den Fluren durfte er ja nicht, weil das angeblich nicht pädagogisch wertvoll war – wie es Minerva ausdrückte. Hier fiel der Geruch auch nicht weiter auf. Immerhin gab es im Zaubertrankunterricht wesentlich schlimmere Gerüche zu bestaunen als Tabak. Severus drückte den Zigarettenstummel in einer Metallschüssel aus und ging nach oben. Das Mittagessen stand auf dem Plan.

Als Severus die Kerkertreppe in die große Vorhalle hinauf kam traute er zunächst seinen Augen nicht. Eine Traube hatte sich um Mad-Eye Moody und einige Schüler gebildet. Als Severus im vorbeigehen sah, was da vor sich ging entglitten ihm die Gesichtszüge. Der alte Auror schleuderte ein weißes Frettchen mit seinem Zauberstab in die Höhe, ließ es auf den Boden klatschen, um es dann wieder hoch zu werfen. Potter und seine Clique standen ganz vorn mit dabei und sahen mit strahlenden Augen zu. Plötzlich dämmerte es Severus.

„Mad-E... ähm … Professor Moody!“, rief Severus über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg.

Moody ließ sich nicht stören und Severus bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Schüler.

„Was tun Sie da?“

„Unterrichten.“, sagte Moody seltsam gut gelaunt.

„Ist das ein Schüler?“, wollte Severus wissen.

„Nun genau genommen ist es ein Frettchen!“

Severus hielt Moodys Arm fest und drückte die Hand mit dem Zauberstab zur Seite weg. Das Frettchen schlug ein letztes Mal auf den Boden auf und lief quiekend davon. Mit einem Wink seines eigenen Zauberstabs beendete Severus den Zauber, der auf dem Frettchen lag und verwandelte es zurück. Ausgerechnet Draco kam zum Vorschein.

„Wen das mein Vater erfährt, dann …!“, begann Draco großspurig wie immer.

Moody machte einen Satz auf ihn zu und schrie wütend: „Ich kenn Geschichten über deinen Vater, da würden selbst dir die fettigen Haare zu Berge stehen!“

Draco rannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen davon, ehe Moody ihm nachsetzen konnte, und verschwand die Treppen hinunter in die Kerker.

Severus wusste zwar, dass man ihn „Mad-Eye“ nannte wegen seines Glasauges, doch so einen Auftritt hätte er nicht erwartet.

„Professor Moody“, sagte Severus „ich glaube, Sie sollten noch einmal unsere Richtlinien zur Bestrafung von Schülern durchlesen.“

„Pfff.“, machte Moody bloß und hinkte davon.

\------------------------------------------

Wenig später saß Draco auf der Couch in Severus' Räumlichkeiten. Er hielt sich ein Eispaket auf sein Auge, das rot und lila angeschwollen war. Moodys Lektion hatte deutliche Spuren hinterlassen.

„Der ist doch völlig übergeschnappt!“, meinte Draco schmerzverzerrt.

„Moody ist halt noch ein Auror vom alten Schlag. Die sind alle etwas … nun ja … eigen.“, sagte Severus. „Allerdings war das selbst für den Auror Mad-Eye Moody schon etwas extrem.“

„Woher kennt ihr euch?“, fragte Draco.

„Er hat mich nach dem Krieg festgesetzt. War schon damals kein besonders angenehmer Zeitgenosse.“, antwortete Severus.

„Na wenn du das schon sagst.“

Draco legte den Kopf nach hinten auf die Lehne und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Es hätte schlimmer kommen können.“, sagte Severus. „Moody ist ein alter Cowboy der erst schießt und dann fragt. Meiner Meinung nach hattest du noch Glück.“

Draco rollte nur genervt mit den Augen.

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was du angestellt hast damit er so außer Rand und Band war.“, erklärte Severus. „Lucius muss allerdings nichts davon wissen. Das ist Angelegenheit der Schule.“ 

„Du verteidigst den Typen noch?“, fragte Draco sichtlich verärgert.

„Ich will nur, dass du endlich aufhörst dich wie ein Baby zu benehmen, dass ständig nach seiner Mama ruft.“

Draco blieb kurz der Mund offen stehen.

„Und hör auf dich wegen jeden Schwachsinn mit Potter anzulegen.“, fügte Severus noch hinzu.

„Das? Von dir?“, fragte Draco ungläubig.

„Ich war auch mal in der Pubertät.“, antwortete Severus. „Ich weiß wie sich das hochschaukelt. Lass es nicht eskalieren. Das ist es nämlich nie wert.“

Draco brummte etwas unverständliches in sich hinein.

„Wenn du schon nicht auf mich als Lehrer hörst, dann hör wenigstens auf deinen Patenonkel.“

Draco schwieg. Severus hoffte ihm etwas zum Denken zu geben, aber er wusste ja wie er in dem Alter war – unausstehlich!


	4. Der Feuerkelch

Nach der ersten Schulwoche gab es eine Versammlung im Lehrerzimmer. Offenbar hatte es massive Klagen über Mad-Eye Moody und seine Unterrichtsmethoden gegeben. Severus war ja fast etwas erleichtert. Kaum zu glauben, dass es jemanden gab, der noch schlechteren Unterricht machte als er.

„Professor Moody“, sagte Dumbledore. „leider gab es in der letzten Woche massive Beschwerden über Sie, die wir dem Protokoll zuliebe hier erörtern müssen.“

„Sollen Sie sich nur beschweren!“, antwortete Moody trotzig.

„Nehmen Sie das nicht auf die leichte Schulter. Der Schulbeirat ...“, begann Minerva.

„Weiß nicht, was ich weiß. Die Schüler müssen gewappnet sein!“

„Aber doch nicht so!“, ereiferte sich Minerva. „Sie können doch nicht vor einer Klasse die Unverzeihlichen Flüche vorführen! Der arme Neville Longbottom ...“

Severus lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme. Er war zwar froh, dass er ausnahmsweise mal nicht der Streitpunkt des Tages war, aber Unverzeihliche Flüche vor einer Klasse? Das war harter Tobak.

„Sie wissen was Alice und Frank zugestoßen ist! Sie können ihrem Sohn doch nicht mit den Cruciatusfluch derart verstören!“, schimpfte Minerva weiter.

So sehr Severus manchmal über Longbottom fluchte, weil er nie was auf die Reihe bekam, er wusste, was mit seinen Eltern passiert war. Sie wurden von einigen besonders fanatischen Todessern so lange gefoltert bis sie dem Wahnsinn verfielen. Deshalb lebte er auch bei seiner Großmutter. Es war eine furchtbare und tragische Geschichte. So sehr er auf Longbottom schimpfte, er wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen ihn mit seinen Eltern aufzuziehen.

Moody erhob sich plötzlich.

„Sie billigen meine Methoden nicht, ich verstehe, aber lassen Sie sich alle gesagt sein; der Tag an dem Lord Voldemort zurückkehrt ist der Tag an dem wir bereit sein müssen. Immer wachsam, wie ich zu sagen pflege. Sie haben mich nicht engagiert, um nett zu sein, sondern um den Kindern was beizubringen. Ich lehre ihnen die wichtigste Regel zuerst: Das Leben ist nicht schön! Es ist voller Hass, Furcht und Tod und je eher sie das lernen desto besser!“

Moody verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort. Dumbledore und Minerva sahen ihm hinterher. Minerva mit halb offenen Mund als könne sie nicht glauben, was sie da gerade gehört hat.

„Tja, wir wussten ja, dass er schwierig ist.“, sagte Dumbledore.

„Und das aus Ihrem Munde.“, konnte es sich Severus nicht verkneifen.

„Albus, er kann doch nicht ...“, begann Minerva.

„Ich brauche ihn hier, das wissen Sie. Er gehörte zum alten Orden.“

„Moment mal“, unterbrach Severus ihn. „Sie reaktivieren den Orden?“

„Ich will ehrlich zu Ihnen sein, die Lage ist schlimmer als angenommen. Gerüchte sind im Umlauf, Menschen verschwinden, Todesser bei der Quidditsch-Weltmeisterschaft, ein Dunkles Mal am Himmel – das sind alles keine Zufälle. So hat es schon einmal angefangen. Und Potters Narbe schmerzt. Er hat Mister B einen Brief geschrieben.“

„Mister B?“, fragte Severus belustigt. „Hat er den sich selbst ausgedacht?“

Minerva räusperte sich unüberhörbar.

Severus hatte inzwischen erfahren, was sich unter der Peitschenden Weide letztes Jahr abgespielt hatte. Sirius Black war nach Hogwarts gekommen, um den in eine Ratte verwandelten Peter Pettigrew zu erwischen und so seine Unschuld zu beweisen. Dumbledore und nicht zuletzt Potter bewahrten ihn vor weitaus schlimmeren als einer Rückkehr nach Askaban.

Severus mochte Black nicht. Nein, er hasste ihn sogar. Er war jedoch schon während des letzten Krieges im Orden des Phönix gewesen. So wie Mad-Eye, so wie Alice und Frank Longbottom, so wie er selbst. Wenn Dumbledore die alten Kontakte wieder auffrischte hieß das, dass ihnen ernsthafte Gefahr drohte. Severus sah die Zeichen, wollte sie aber am liebsten ignorieren.

„Wir müssen auf alles gefasst sein. Bei diesem Turnier sterben Menschen.“, sagte Dumbledore gebieterisch.

Severus überlegte schon die ganze Zeit wie das Ministerium auf die Idee kam jetzt plötzlich wieder ein Trimagisches Turnier ausrichten zu wollen. Was war wenn sie nicht von alleine drauf gekommen waren? Den gleichen Gedanken musste Dumbledore auch schon gehabt haben, sonst wäre er nicht so alarmiert. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Die Zeit bis Oktober verging wie im Fluge. Severus hatte so viel zu tun mit dem Unterricht und den Vorbereitungen des Turniers, dass er zeitweise völlig vergaß, auf irgendwelche zurückgekehrten Schwarzmagier zu achten. Wie immer oblag ihn zusätzlich die Sicherheit von Potter, doch der hatte bisher noch keine lebensgefährlichen Unternehmungen gestartet. Severus sollte es recht sein. Drei Jahre in Folge hatte der Junge sich in riskante Abenteuer gestürzt. Dieses Jahr würde er sich doch mal zusammenreißen können? Immerhin hatte das Ministerium dafür gesorgt, dass keine Minderjährigen am Turnier teilnehmen konnten. Eine Sorge weniger.

Die Delegationen aus Beauxbatons und Durmstrang kamen am Nachmittag an. Die ganze Schule war herausgeputzt und auch die Lehrer wies man sich etwas besser zu präsentieren. Hinzu kam die Anwesendheit des Zaubereiministers, Barthy Crouch und einem Kerl namens Bagman, der den Sportausschuss des Ministeriums leitete.

Die Schüler mussten auf dem Hof antreten, nach Häusern sortiert. Severus stand neben seinen in Reih und Glied stehenden Slytherins. Er trug Anzug und Krawatte und hatte die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

Aus den Wolken brach eine Kutsche, die von Pegasusen gezogen wurde, hervor und landete auf dem Vorfeld von Hogwarts. Die Türen öffneten sich und eine Reihe von Schülerinnen in blauen Umhängen traten heraus. Gefolgt von einer Halbriesin, die einen Pelzmantel trug.

Dumbledore trat heran und begrüßte sie herzlich.

„Olbüs, was für einä Froide.“, sagte die Halbriesin mit starken Akzent.

„Ich präsentiere die Schüler aus Beauxbatons und Madam Maxim.“, rief Dumbledore den anwesenden Schülern und Lehrern überschwenglich zu.

Die Hogwartsschüler und einige der Lehrer klatschten. Severus zuckte sich jedoch nicht. Ihm ging das alles schon seit dem ersten Schultag unglaublich auf die Nerven. Zumal er mit gespielter Höflichkeit noch nie was anfangen konnte.

Hagrid trat hervor und wollte sich um die Pferde kümmern. Da wandte sich Madam Maxim an ihn.

„Mein Lübär, dankö, aber ünserä Tierä drünkön nur Singlemalt Whiskey.“

Hagrid lächelte sie an, nickte überschwenglich und wurde knallrot im Gesicht.

Severus atmete tief. Na das konnte ja heiter werden.

Kurze Zeit später brach ein großes alten Schiff aus dem See hervor. Von Board kamen Mädchen und Jungen in dicken Wollmänteln und Pelzmützen. Durmstrang lag irgendwo an der Grenze zwischen Finnland und Russland. Mitten im Nirgendwo.

Der Mann, der sie begleitete war ein alter Bekannter aus Severus' Tagen in Askaban: Igor Karkaroff. Der Magier war ähnlich warm angezogen wie seine Schüler. Er trug langes Haar und einen gezwirbelten Spitzbart. Aus irgendeinem Grund musste Severus plötzlich an Rasputin denken, den Hofmagier der Zarenfamilie, den die Bolschewisten während der Revolution äußert unappetitlich hingerichtet hatten. Vielleicht lag es am Bart, aber Karkaroff machte einen Eindruck wie man sich einen russischen, schwarzen Magier halt so vorstellte. Zum Glück kam er nicht in einem Haus auf einem Hühnerbein hier an.

Durmstrang war eine der wenigen Magierschulen in denen die dunkleren Zweige der Zauberei gelehrt wurden. Entsprechend war ihr Ruf in der westlichen Welt der Magier. Severus war selbst während des Krieges im Ostblock gewesen und wusste, dass die russischen Magier ein völlig anderes Verhältnis zur Zauberei hatten. Für sie gab es keine helle und schwarze Magie, sondern nur Magie. Severus war schon zu seiner Schulzeit oft der Meinung gewesen, dass die Unterteilung wie man sie im Westen machte, rein nach der Magiewissenschaft keinerlei Sinn machte. Wie gesagt, Magie war Magie.

Der alte Todesser begrüßte Dumbledore mit einer Herzlichkeit als habe es nie einen Krieg gegeben.

„Ich darf vorstellen, Durmstrang und ihr Schulleiter Igor Karkaroff.“, rief Dumbledore.

Wieder setzte das allgemeine Klatschen ein und Severus tat dieses mal als ob und klatsche ganz leise ein, zwei mal in die Hände.

Karkaroff war jetzt also Direktor? Wozu man es als verurteilter Todesser alles bringen konnte.

Dumbledore ging mit den beiden anderen Schulleitern ins Schloss, während ihnen ihre Schüler folgten. Die Schüler von Hogwarts reihten sich mit ihren Lehrern dahinter ein und gingen in die große Halle.

In die Große Halle waren extra Tische hineingequetscht worden für die Schüler aus Beauxbatons und Durmstrang. Vor dem Lehrertisch stand ein großes verhülltes Etwas.

Severus setzte sich an seinen angestammten Platz.

Es gesellten sich noch der Minister, Crouch und Bagman zu ihnen. So wurde es selbst in der Großen Halle ganz schön eng.

„Der Moment auf den ihr alle gewartet habt!“, rief Dumbledore und lehnte sich an den verhüllten Gegenstand in der Mitte des Raumes. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs enthüllte er einen großen, steinernen Kelch.

„Der Feuerkelch!“, sagte Dumbledore.

Erstauntes Geflüster ging durch die Reihen der Schüler.

„Jener Kelch wird den Namen des Champions einer der drei Schulen erwählen. Schreibt euren Namen auf ein Stück Pergament und werft es hinein, doch wisset folgendes: Wer noch keine Siebzehn ist wird ziemlich drastisch an seiner Teilnahme gehindert werden. Ich beschwöre euch also nicht herum zu tricksen. Mister Bagman ...“

Bagman erhob sich und trat vor den Feuerkelch.

„Hallo, ich als Leiter des Ausschusses für magischen Sport werde der Richter in dieser überparteilichen Veranstaltung sein. Wie Professor Dumbledore es gerade sagte, ist der Kelch mit einem Zauber versehen, der euer Alter erkennt. Es macht also keinen Sinn sich zu bewerben, wenn man noch keine Siebzehn ist. Ihr habt eine Woche Zeit euren Namen hinein zu werfen.“

Vereinzelte Buh-Rufe.

„Na na na“, sagte Bagman. „Hiermit eröffne ich das Trimagische Turnier. Mögen die Spiele herausfordernd und fair sein.“

Verhaltenes Klatschen von Seiten der Hogwartsschüler. Die Schüler von Beauxbatons und Durmstrang hingegen jubelten.

Es folgte das gemeinsame Abendessen. Danach tauchten einige Fotografen vom Tagespropheten auf, lichteten Dumbledore zusammen mit dem Minister, Crouch und Bagman vor dem Feuerkelch ab. Die ausländischen Gäste überging man geflissentlich.

Severus versuchte sich aus der Halle zu stehlen, doch er wurde ausgerechnet Karkaroff aufgehalten.

„Severus Snape, lange nicht gesehen.“, sagte Karkaroff.

„Hmm.“, machte Severus dem gerade nicht nach höflicher Konversation war.

„Ein Emotionsbündel wie immer, nicht wahr?“, setzte Karkaroff nach.

„Was wollen Sie?“, fragte Severus.

Karkaroff legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern als seien sie alte Freunde und führte ihn aus der Halle. Draußen Schlug Severus ihm den Arm weg.

„Schluss damit!“, sagte er ungehalten. 

„Severus, mein Freund ...“

„Ich bin nicht ihr Freund!“, sagte Severus ärgerlich.

Karkaroff kam ihm ganz nah und flüsterte: „Sie müssen die Zeichen gesehen haben!“

Severus verzog das Gesicht und stieß ihn weg.

„Ich behalte Sie im Auge.“, sagte Severus.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein.“, beteuerte Karkaroff. „Wir wissen beide, was kommt.“

Karkaroff krempelte sich den Ärmel hoch und zeigte ihm sein Dunkles Mal. Wie bei dem von Severus zeichneten sich die Linien deutlicher ab als noch vor ein paar Wochen.

„Verschwinden Sie!“, sagte Severus ernst.

Severus wandte sich von ihm ab und stampfte die Stufen zu den Kerkern hinab. Der hatte vielleicht Nerven! Ihn in der Öffentlichkeit wegen des Mals zu behelligen. Aber soweit er sich erinnerte war Karkaroff noch nie besonders geschickt gewesen. Ihn hatte man nur vorzeitig aus Askaban entlassen, weil er all seine Mithäftlinge verriet. Für ihn käme das Erstarken der Todesser einem Todesurteil gleich. Warum er damit jedoch ihn behelligte? Vermutlich war es die allgemeine Unruhe, die gerade bei allen Ex-Todessern umging. Bei jedem der sich nach dem Krieg herausgewunden und behauptet hatte er würde Lord Voldemort nicht länger dienen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte das ganz offensichtlich einkalkuliert. Das Mal benutzte er nicht nur, um sie zu rufen, sondern auch um einen tiefer liegenden Schrecken unter ihnen zu verbreiten. Sie sollte Angst vor ihn haben. Ihm dienen, ihn lieben, einfach nur aus Angst vor dem, was er mit ihnen anstellen würde, wenn sie es nicht taten. Voldemort war ein Meister der Angst. Er verstand es Schrecken zu vermehren. Das wirkte bis heute in ihren Köpfen nach.

\---------------------------------------------------

Die Woche verging, ohne das Karkaroff sich genötigt fühlte ihn erneut zu belästigen. Severus spürte jedoch Moodys Blick auf ihnen beiden. Er wusste natürlich, dass Severus und Karkaroff Knastbrüder gewesen waren. Schließlich hatte er sie selbst eingelocht. Vermutlich dachte der Auror sie würden irgendwas aushecken. Das lag einfach in seiner Natur.

An diesem Abend fand die große Verkündung der Champions statt. Severus saß am Tisch und warf Karakoff finstere Blicke zu, die dieser erwiderte.

Nach dem Essen erhob sich Dumbledore und ging mit Crouch und Bagman im Schlepptau zum Feuerkelch.

„Nun, das ist der Abend auf den ihr alle gewartet habt!“, sagte Dumbledore. „Die Verkündung der Champions kann beginnen!“

„Sehr freundlich.“, sagte Bagman und tippte mit dem Zauberstab an den steinernen Kelch.

Blaue Flammen schlugen aus dem Gefäß heraus und es wurde ein leicht verrußter Zettel aus dem Kelch geschleudert. Dumbledore fing ihn auf.

„Für Durmstrang“, las er vor. „Viktor Krumm!“

Ein kräftiger Junge aus den Reihen von Durmstrang erhob sich. Die ganze Halle feierte ihn euphorisch. Er erhob sich und ging nach vorn.

Severus hatte den Namen schon einmal irgendwo gehört. Es dauerte einigen Augenblicke bis es ihm wieder einfiel. Draco hatte davon geschwärmt, dass Viktor Krumm der beste Quidditschspieler des bulgarischen Teams sei. Quidditsch. Kein Wunder, dass er es vergessen hatte.

Wieder wirbelten die blauen Flammen im Kelch herum und spuckten erneut einen Zettel aus.

„Fur Beauxbatons“, las Dumbledore vor. „Fluer Delacour!“

Wieder setzte Jubel ein und ein blondes Mädchen mit blauen Umhang gesellte sich neben Viktor Krumm vor den Pokal.

Schließlich warf der Feuerkelch einen letzten Namen aus.

„Für Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory!“

Ein gut aussehender Junge aus den Reihen der Hufflepuffs erhob sich und wurde frenetisch gefeiert. Auch er ging nach vorn.

„Drei Champions! Drei Schulen!“, sagte Dumbledore. „Wer am Ende den Feuerkelch gewinnt wird ...“

Dumbledore kam nicht dazu seine Rede fortzusetzen, denn urplötzlich schossen erneut blaue Flammen aus dem Kelch. Ein weiterer Zettel wurde in die Luft geworfen. Gemurmel erfüllte die Halle.

„Harry Potter.“, las Dumbledore verdutzt vor.

Das Gemurmel wurde lauter.

„Harry Potter? Hat er Harry Potter gesagt? Der ist doch erst in der Vierten!“, hörte Severus durch das Stimmengewirr.

„Ruhe! SEID RUHIG!“, rief Dumbledore. „HARRY POTTER!?“

Das kann nicht sein! , dachte Severus.

Harry Potter erhob sich unsicher. Er wurde von allen angestarrt und schließlich von einigen Gryffindor nach vorne gestoßen damit er losging. Dort angekommen starrte Dumbledore verängstigt an, der ihn den noch rauchenden Zettel in die Hand drückte.

Die Gruppe rückte wortlos ab. Ins Hinterzimmer. Severus stieß zu ihnen. Kaum hatten sie die Große Halle hinter sich gelassen ging das unbeschreibliche Gezeter los.

„Dumbledore erklären sie das! Das ist eine unheimliche Verschwörung! Unerhört ist das!“

Karkaroff und Madam Maxim redeten wild durcheinander bis Dumbledore sie mit einer strikten Handgeste zum Schweigen brachte. Er wandte sich an Harry.

„Hast du deinen Namen in den Feuerkelch geworfen?“, fragte er deutlich erregt.

„Nein, Sir.“, antwortete Potter und Severus konnte förmlich sehen wie er kleiner wurde.

„Hast du einen älteren Schüler überredet deinen Namen hineinzuwerfen?“

„Nein, Sir.“, sagte Potter und wurde immer kümmerlicher.

„Der Feuerkelch ist ein überaus mächtiges, magisches Artefakt. Es bräuchte schon magische Kenntnisse, die die eines Viertklässlers weit übersteigen!“, donnerte Moody, der sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.

„Sie haben sich das ja schon sehr gut überlegt, was?“, zischte Karkaroff.

„Zu denken wie ein schwarzer Magier ist mein Beruf, falls Sie das vergessen haben, Karkaroff!“, entgegnete Moody schneidend.

„Mr Bagman, was sagt das Regelwerk zu so einem Fall?“, fragte Dumbledore.

„Nun ja, der Feuerkelch hat gewählt, also ist Mr Potter streng genommen ein Champion.“

Wieder zeterten Karkaroff und Maxim los.

„Meine Lieben, bitte.“, versuchte Albus die Wogen zu glätten. „Wenn Sie einen besseren Vorschlag haben, dann raus damit! Wenn nicht, dann müssen wir wohl oder übel das Beste daraus machen.“

Severus stand da. Die Arme verschränkt und seinen Blick auf Potter gerichtet.

Potter! Warum immer Potter?, dachte er. Konnte der Junge sich denn nicht einmal aus einer lebensgefährlichen Situation heraushalten?

\----------------------------------------------

Einmal mehr saßen Severus und Minerva in Dumbledores Büro. Der Schulleiter tigerte um seinen Tisch herum. Sichtlich aufgebracht. Minerva saß im Sessel vor dem Kamin und Severus stand in der hinteren Ecke und trank ein Glas Gin. Die ganze Angelegenheit hatte sie alle sehr aufgewühlt.

„Tja, so viel zu; lassen wir die Ereignisse sich entwickeln.“, sagte Severus.

Minerva funkelte ihn böse an, weil er sie zitiert hatte.

„Severus, das reicht!“, sagte Dumbledore.

„Nun, genau genommen, hat sich ja nichts geändert.“, antwortete Severus.

„Inwiefern?“, wollte Dumbledore wissen.

„Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass Potter dieses Turnier überlebt. Also das gleiche wie sonst auch.“

„Wollen Sie gar nicht wissen, weshalb wir in diese Situation geraten sind?“, fragte Minerva.

„Oh doch“, antwortete Severus. „Aber ich kann es mir denken. Irgendjemand hat den Feuerkelch mit einem simplen Verwechslungszauber versehen oder einfach die Auswahlkriterien verändert. Ein mächtiges Artefakt, wie Moody sagte, aber nicht unfehlbar. Ein findiger Magier hätte die Schutzzauber ohne viel Aufsehen überwinden können. Und wer sagt, dass es hier im Schloss passiert ist? Vielleicht war der Kelch schon manipuliert als er hier ankam?“

„Sie meinen das Ministerium hat etwas damit zu tun?“, fragte Minerva.

„Nein, ich schließe nur grundsätzlich nichts aus.“, entgegnete Severus.

Dumbledore setzte sich hinter sein Pult. Er bot den seltenen Anblick von Deprimierung.

„Was wollte Karkaroff von Ihnen?“, fragte Albus schließlich.

„Oh, wir wollten Sammelbilder tauschen und unsere Tatoos vergleichen.“

„Severus!“, zischte Minerva hinter ihm als habe er etwas unanständiges gesagt.

„Sie konnten nicht zufällig Etwas in Erfahrung bringen?“, fragte Dumbledore.

„Nein, er hat, wie die anderen, eine Heidenangst. Wir haben nichts außer Gerüchten.“, sagte Severus.

Das war schlicht die Wahrheit. Etwas passierte vor ihrer Nase und sie wussten nicht was. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie völlig im Blindflug agierten. Tatsächlich schien das langsam zur Gewohnheit zu werden.


	5. Ein unerwartetes Wiedersehen

Als Severus Snape am nächsten Tag durch Hogwarts spazierte fiel ihm als erstes auf, dass jede Menge Schüler herumliefen, die Anstecker an ihren Roben trugen auf denen groß „POTTER STINKT“ zu lesen war.

Das ging ja schnell, dachte Severus. Die Stimmung auf den Fluren war gereizt. Jedes Gespräch dem er zuhörte drehte sich darum, dass Potter betrogen hatte und Cedric Diggory der wahre Hogwarts-Champion sei. Seiner Meinung nach war es kindisch, doch er hatte von Sportveranstaltungen mit Massenhysteriecharakter ohnehin noch nie was gehalten. Das hier war genauso dämlich wie die Konkurrenz beim Quidditsch. Vielleicht war es sogar noch tausendmal schlimmer. Und das sollte er ein ganzes Jahr über sich ergehen lassen? Fast wünschte sich Severus die Dementoren zurück.

Er bog in den Flur zum Zaubertrankkabinett ein als ihn plötzlich ein fehlgeleiteter Fluch um die Ohren flog. Severus konnte gerade noch ausweichen. Vor der Tür duellierten sich Potter und Draco aus irgendeinem Grund. Einer der Flüche traf Ms Granger, der plötzlich Hasenzähne wuchsen. Severus packte die beiden Jungs an ihren Umhängen.

„Das wird jetzt unerfreulich.“, sagte Severus scharf.

„Sir, Malfoy hat Hermine verflucht!“, schimpfte Potter.

„50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!“, sagte Severus ärgerlich. „Und jetzt rein da!“

Severus öffnete die Tür zum Labor und schubste Draco und Potter hinüber in Richtung seines Büros. Drinnen ließ er sie los und baute sich vor den beiden Jungs auf. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass auch Draco einen der „Potter Stinkt“-Buttons hatte. Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Strafarbeit! Alle beide!“, sagte Severus.

„Das ist ungerecht!“, ereiferte sich Potter. „Malfoy hat angefangen und ...“

„Klappe!“, rief Severus wütend. „Gerecht wäre es, wenn ich euch beide mit dem Kopf ins Klo halte damit euer Gehirn mal durchgespült wird!“

„Ääähhh ...“, machte Draco. Anders als Potter wusste er, dass Severus das wirklich tun würde.

Severus ließ sie abtreten und während des restlichen Unterrichts waren die beiden äußerst kleinlaut. Allen voran Draco. Severus wollte gar nicht wissen, wer auf die Idee mit den Buttons kam, aber er hatte da so eine Ahnung. Pubertät. Ein Hoch auf den Tag an dem sie es hinter sich hätten. Bis dahin würde Severus aber wohl noch viele Nerven lassen.

Die Woche verging ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, zumindest bis Severus am Morgen den Tagespropheten aufschlug. Der große Aufmacher war ein Interview von Rita Kimmkorn mit Harry Potter. Severus hätte fast seinen Kaffee auf den Tisch gespuckt als er es las.

Eine hässliche Narbe entstellt den ansonsten durchaus reizenden Harry Potter in dessen Augen der Geist seiner Vergangenheit leuchtet. Als Erinnerung an seine tragische Vergangenheit, die ihm noch immer Tränen in die Augen treibt.  
„Ja“, sagt Harry Potter. „Manchmal weine ich immer noch nachts um meine Eltern, doch ich weiß, dass sie im Geiste bei mir sind.“  
Wir alle lieben ja tragische und rebellische Helden. Und so verwundert es nicht, dass Harry Potter, ein Junge im Alter von 12 Jahren, trotz der Altersbeschränkung des Ministeriums es geschafft hat am Trimagischen Turnier teilzunehmen. Auf die Frage, was ihn bewogen habe seinen Namen in den Kelch zu werfen antwortet Harry Potter: „Ich wollte beweisen, dass ich es trotzdem kann, egal wie die Regeln sind. Und wer möchte nicht den >>Nie endenden Ruhm<< eines solchen Turniers ernten?“  
Als habe Harry Potter nicht schon genug davon indem er vor 14 Jahren Du-weißt-schon-Wer besiegt hat. Sie, liebe Leser, haben es sicher schon geahnt, aber ich wollte wissen, ob des „Den Jungen, der Überlebt hat“ nicht besorgte an so einem gefährlichen Turnier teilzunehmen.  
„Nein, meine Eltern sind im Himmel und beschützen mich in jeder Lebenslage!“

Severus hörte auf zu lesen. Es ging noch ganze drei Seiten so weiter. Rita Kimmkorn ritt fast den ganzen Artikel lang auf Potters Tränen und seinen Eltern herum. Sie war eben eine Boulevard-Diva, deren Interviews zu neunzig Prozent frei erfunden waren. Severus hatte nach seiner Verurteilung auch schon einmal das Vergnügen gehabt. Ihm war klar, dass Potter nichts davon gesagt haben konnte. Davon abgesehen war es doch Severus, der ihn oft genug die Haut rettete. Er wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Dieses vermeintliche Interview war einfach so schlecht. Es befriedigte aber die Sensationsgier der hiesigen Presse und ihrer Leser.

Severus blätterte die Zeitung weiter durch und blieb an einem „Porträt der Hogwartsschule für Zauberei und Hexerei“ hängen. Er hatte es ja geahnt.

Vorstellung der Hauslehrer von Hogwarts

Severus Snape (58)  
Hauslehrer des Hauses Slytherin und sich mysteriös gebender Sonderling dem nachgesagt wird er opfere heimlich süße Tiere zu Ehren des alten Parselmundes …

Wenn man einmal davon absah, dass sie ihn fast zwanzig Jahre älter gemacht hatte, Severus hätte niemals süße Tiere für irgendwen geopfert. Plüschhäschen vielleicht, mehr aber bestimmt nicht.

Minerva lehnte sich zu ihm herüber.

„Na, mein mysteriöser Sonderling?“, sagte sie belustigt.

Severus rollte die Augen.

„Lesen Sie nur mal, was Sie über mich geschrieben hat.“, sagte Minerva.

Minerva McGonnagall (39)  
Sie gilt als streng, unnahbar und Personifizierung von Godric Gryffindor. Als Hauslerhrerin des Hauses Gryffindor ist sie zudem für den berühmten Harry Potter (12) verantwortlich und kommt ihrer Aufgabe mit mütterlicher Gediegenheit nach.

„Warum?“, sagte Severus. „Stimmt doch alles.“

Minerva schlug ihm mit ihrer Ausgabe des Propheten auf den Kopf. Severus lachte hohl.

„Ich möchte jetzt nicht in Potters Haut stecken.“, sagte er.

„Diese lügnerische Schabracke!“, schimpfte Minerva erbost.

„Aber, aber.“, sagte Severus gespielt höflich und schlug die Zeitung zu.

Es war ja abzusehen, dass der Tagesprophet irgendetwas Absurdes bringen würde. Das Problem war, dass viele es unreflektiert glauben würden. Severus rutschte die Boulevardpresse den Buckel herunter, aber bei Teenagern wäre das Sprengstoff. Jeder würde davon lesen wie Potter um seine Eltern weinte und wie der Geist seiner Vergangenheit in seinen Augen leuchtete – falls Potter sowas wie einen Geist überhaupt besaß. Wenn er nach seinem Unterricht ging hatte Severus daran ja arge Zweifel.

\----------------------------------------------

Die erste Turnieraufgabe war für Ende November angesetzt. Für Severus genügend Zeit sich vorzubereiten. Als er davon hörte, was die Champions erwarten würde stockte ihm zunächst der Atem. Jeder von ihnen sollte gegen einen Drachen kämpfen. Severus sah sich bereits mit gezogenen Zauberstab von der Tribüne springen und Potter retten. Von wegen die Aufgaben würden nicht so gefährlich wie früher. Und ein Drache wäre selbst für ihn eine Herausforderung.

Severus saß an einem Tisch im Eberkopf und rauchte in Ruhe während er sich Gedanken machte wie er Potter im Fall der Fälle retten würde. Er wurde erst durch das Knattern eines Motorrads aufgeschreckt. Severus erkannte den Klang und sah aus dem Fenster. Es war eine alte Jawa, besser gesagt seine alte Jawa.

Severus drückte die Zigarette aus und ging nach draußen. Auf dem Motorrad saß ein Teenager in Jeans, Lederjacke und Stiefeln. Er setzte den Helm ab und richtete sein kurzes, schwarzes Haar. So wie er da saß hätte er ein kleiner James Dean sein können. Es war John, sein unehelicher Sohn. Ja, er hatte einen Sohn und würde ihm schon noch die Leviten lesen.

„Was tust du hier?“, fragte Severus ungehalten.

„Ich dachte ich statte dir einen Besuch ab.“

„Wie bist du hierher gekommen?“, wollte Severus wissen.

„Mit einem Portschlüssel.“, antwortete John.

„Du bist mit dem Motorrad durch einen Portschlüssel gefahren?“

John zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Und Severus dachte er hätte in dem Alter immer verrückte Sachen gemacht. John stieg von dem Motorrad und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

„Können wir irgendwo unter vier Augen reden?“, fragte John.

Severus nickte und führte ihn in eine stille, enge Gasse neben dem Eberkopf. John griff in die Innentasche seiner Jacke und holte den Artikel des Tagespropheten über das Dunkle Mal heraus.

„Du weißt, was das bedeutet?“, fragte John.

Severus antwortete nicht.

„Es war nicht so einfach hierher zu kommen. Ich hab das Motorrad wieder flott gekriegt und hab versucht möglichst schnell da zu sein, also beantworte meine Frage, Severus.“, sagte John fordernd. „Dein Mal.“

„Was soll mit dem Mal sein?“, versuchte Severus ihn abzuwiegeln.

„Ich habe mich umgehört. Es tut wieder weh, nicht wahr?“

„Meine Güte, wer bist du? Sherlock Holmes?“, fragte Severus.

John steckte den Artikel zurück in seine Jacke.

„Du hast dich lange nicht gemeldet, da dachten wir es sei gut sich schlau zu machen.“

„Ich muss wohl mal ein ernstes Wort mit deiner Mutter reden.“, sagte Severus.

„Also eigentlich war es meine Idee.“, sagte John. „Wofür man plötzlich alles Zeit hat, wenn man nicht mehr in Hogwarts ist.“

„Du solltest nicht hier sein.“, antwortete Severus.

„Hör mal, ich bin so gut wie volljährig. Davon abgesehen war es die letzten Jahre kaum weniger gefährlich. Wahnsinnige Lehrer, eine Riesenschlange, Dementoren … um so vieles schlimmer kann dieses Turnier auch nicht sein.“

„Es ist nicht wegen des Turniers.“, gab Severus zu. „Etwas braut sich zusammen.“

„Ja, davon sind wir auch ausgegangen. Kommt einen schon alles etwas merkwürdig vor. Außerdem muss jemand auf dich aufpassen.“

„Aufpassen? Auf mich?“, fragte Severus.

„Du rettest Potter, aber wer rettet dann dich?“, entgegnete John.

„Nein.“, sagte Severus strikt. „Die ganze magische Welt schaut hier zu. In so eine Peinlichkeit werde ich mich nicht verwickeln lassen.“

„Natürlich. So wie letztes Jahr und das Jahr davor und das Jahr davor ...“

„John!“, machte Severus ärgerlich.

„Ich werde deine Tarnung nicht gefährden. Ich suche mir ein Zimmer und tu so als wäre ich gar nicht da.“

Severus machte das alles stutzig. Was wollte John hier? Ihn beschützen? Nein, das kaufte er ihm nicht ab.

„Was ist passiert?“, wollte Severus wissen.

„Wie bitte?“

„Was ist passiert?“, wiederholte Severus.

„Nichts.“, sagte John.

„Du bist ein noch schlechterer Lügner als ich.“

John trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Mary hat mich verlassen.“, sagte er leise. „Das war abzusehen. Hat aber nichts hiermit zu tun.“ 

„Wirklich nicht?“, antwortete Severus. Er wusste ja selbst in welche Verwirrungen einen eine gescheiterte Liebe stürzen konnte.

„Ich dachte du brauchst Hilfe. Mom hat mir schon gesagt, dass du sie nicht freiwillig annehmen wirst.“, sagte John. „Wenn es stimmt, was alle erzählen und Du-weißt-schon-Wer wieder Oberwasser kriegt, dann sind wir genauso dran wie du.“

Severus atmete tief.

„Na schön.“, gab er klein bei. „Aber keine unüberlegten Aktionen! Nichts, was irgendwen gefährdet!“

„Weil du darin immer so gut bist?“, fragte John.

„Hmpf.“, machte Severus nur.

Es fiel ihm schwer dieses Angebot anzunehmen. Vielleicht hätte er Johns Hilfe tatsächlich irgendwann gebraucht.


	6. Der Ungarische Hornschwanz

John Franco erwachte an diesem Tag bereits als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die Hügel von Hogwarts berührten. Er hatte sich bei Aberforth einquartiert. Der vermietete ihm ein Zimmer auf dem Dachboden des Eberkopfes – insofern man einen Schlafplatz zwischen den Heuballen und herumpiependen Mäusen, denn so nennen konnte. John hatte schon an wesentlich ungemütlicheren Orten die Nacht verbracht.

Er lag da, auf seiner mottenzerfressenen Matratze und nur mit seiner Wolldecke bedeckt und sah durch die dreckige Fensterscheibe des Dachfensters hinaus. John spürte erst gar nicht wie ihm eine stille Träne die Wange herunter rann. Die Trennung von Mary machte ihm zu schaffen. Sie hatten sich drei Jahre lang geliebt und dann war es plötzlich aus. Einfach so.

John hatte seinem Vater nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt. Er war nicht nur hier, um Severus Hilfe anzubieten, sondern auch wegen Mary. Sicher ahnte sein Vater etwas. Er mochte kein besonderes Gespür für Menschenkenntnis haben, doch für Ärger hatte er eine Nase. Und ein Wiedersehen mit Mary würde über kurz oder lang Ärger bedeuten.

John hatte sich die letzten Wochen gezielt klein gemacht und ruhig verhalten, so wie er es Severus versprochen hatte. Er würde bestimmt nicht derjenige sein, der ihn auffliegen ließ. John durfte bei Aberforth für Kost und Logie wohnen solange er ab und an in der Kneipe aushalf. Das war in Ordnung. Sie kannten sich noch von früher als er in Hogsmead noch wild unterwegs war und sie völlig verbotene Sachen organisierten. Konzerte, Saufgelage, eben alles, was einen rebellischen Teenager interessierte.

In ein paar Wochen wäre sein siebzehnter Geburtstag. Wenn er an seine Jahre in Hogwarts zurückdachte erschien es ihm fast wie ein Traum. Wie hatte er es all die Jahre – bis zu seinem Rausschmiss – nur hier ausgehalten? John hatte keinen Abschluss, doch das war okay für ihn. Es gab ohnehin nur wenig, was er hätte in der magischen Welt werden wollen. Seitdem er draußen war reparierte er Motorräder. Severus' Maschine war nach der Auseinandersetzung mit den Vampiren vor drei Jahren in schlechten Zustand gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hatte John mittlerweile fast jedes Vehikel in der Nachbarschaft repariert.

John setzte sich auf und wischte sich die Träne ab. Er nahm seine Lederjacke, die er als Kissen benutzte, und zog sie an. Ende November wurde es schon langsam etwas frisch. John kletterte die schmale Leiter hinab und landete im Ziegenstall im hinteren Teil des Eberkopfes. Aberforth hatte aus irgendeinem Grund ein Faible für die Tiere, die vor allem durch ihre Frechheit und ihren Gestank auffielen.

Er ging durch eine Holztür und landete in der Küche des Eberkopfes, wo Aberforth gerade einen riesigen Berg Kartoffeln schälte. Heute war der erste Turniertag und alle erwarteten eine schier endlose Zahl an Zuschauern. Den ganzen Tag gäbe es Wettkämpfe und Wetten. Das hieß für einen Kneiper wie Aberforth, dass er das Bier gar nicht so schnell aus dem Keller holen konnte wie es versoffen wurde.

„He, John.“, sagte Aberforth.

„He.“, antwortete John.

Sie nickten sich einander zu und John verließ die Kneipe durch die Vordertür. In Hogsmead war der Trubel schon groß. Jede menge Touristen füllten die sonst eher leeren Gassen. Selbst zu Stoßzeiten wie Halloween war nie so viel los gewesen. Das Ministerium hatte wirklich alle Register gezogen. Der Turnierplatz war dort aufgebaut worden, wo sonst immer Quidditsch gespielt wurde. Tatsächlich konnte sich John nicht daran erinnern, dass das Quidditschfeld jemals abgebaut worden wäre. Er sah zum ersten Mal wie es ohne die bekannten Tribünen hier aussah. Man hatte eine runde Arena mit hohen Rängen aufgebaut. An den außenseiten der Stahlkonstruktion wehten die Banner von Hogwarts, Beauxbatons und Drumstrang, sowie eines des üppigen Sponsors; dem Zaubereiministerium.

John hatte keine offiziellen Karten, aber es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er irgendwo ohne Einladung rein kam.

Vor dem Einlass standen bullige Securitys und Kassierer. Ironischerweise schienen die Türsteher irgendwelche Halbtrolle zu sein, die mit ihrer Statur selbst Hagrid überragt hätten, während die Kartenabreiser kleinwüchsische Zauberer waren. Wer immer das organisierte hatte einen triefenden Zynismus zur Schau gestellt.

John umrundete die Tribüne und fand eine kleine, unbewachte Holztreppe, die offenbar für das Servicepersonal war. Er stieg ungesehen die Stufen hoch und fand sich inmitten der jubelnden Menge wieder. Je dreister man sich hineinschmuggelte desto weniger wurde man entdeckt. Eine seltsame, kleine Binsenweisheit. 

Plötzlich ertönte die magisch verstärkte Stimme von Cornelius Fudge, der auf einer Empore stand.

„Hiermit verkünde ich feierlich den Start des ersten Turnierspiels im Trimagischen Turnier! Unsere Kandidaten müssen sich an vier wahrhaft gefährlichen Kreaturen probieren! Dem Walisischen Grünling, dem Chinesischen Feuerball, dem Ungarischen Hornschwanz und dem Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzler! Jeder Champion muss einem der Drachen ein goldenes Ei stibitzen, welches ihn zur nächsten Aufgabe im Turnier führen wird. Es wird die Zeit und die Methode für diese Aufgabe bewertet.“

John verschränkte die Arme. Das Ministerium hatte groß mit den neuen Sicherheitsregeln für das Turnier geworben. Wenn gegen einen Drachen anzutreten zu den „weniger gefährlichen Aufgaben“ zählte wollte John wohl lieber nicht wissen wie die Aufgaben vor 200 Jahren geartet waren.

Aus der Menge heraus trat plötzlich Severus neben ihn.

„Was machst du denn hier?“, fragte John aus Jux.

„Ich darf dabei zusehen wie Potter als gegrillte Mahlzeit endet. Ade Junge, der überlebt hat!“

„Hast wohl heute deinen Zynischen, was?“, sagte John.

„Anders würde ich das gar nicht aushalten.“, entgegnete Severus.

Das Turnier ging los. Der Schwedische Kurzschnäuzler wurde auf einen der Champions losgelassen. Sie beobachteten wie Viktor Krumm mit einem Schildzauber die Flammen abwehrte und auf das von hier aus winzig wirkende goldene Ei zusprintete, welches genau vor der Nase der Kreatur lag. Er war schnell. Ein richtiger Hochleistungsathlet.

Die Menge johlte.

Als nächstes kam das Mädchen aus Beauxbatons. Sie wirkte einen Verwechslungszauber auf ihren Walisischen Grünling, der daraufhin völlig verwirrt herumtapste und nicht mehr mitbekam wie sie ihm das Ei stahl. Wieder brachen die Zuschauer in Jubel aus.

„Was denkst du?“, fragte Severus durch den Applaus hindurch. „Hornschwanz oder Feuerball?“

Die Antwort wurde schnell beantwortetet als der Chinesische Feuerball in die Arena geführt und angekettet wurde.

„Natürlich den Größten. Potter braucht auch immer die Superlative, was?“, sagte Severus zu sich selbst.

„Soll ich mich bereit halten?“, fragte John.

„Ich habe leider grade keine Schaufel und Besen, um Potters Asche aufzukehren.“, antwortete Severus.

„Du traust dem Jungen das nicht zu, oder?“, fragte John.

„Ich traue überhaupt keinem Viertklässler zu gegen einen Drachen zu kämpfen.“, entgegnete Severus.

Cedric Diggory betrat die Arena. Er zog das Ei mit einem Accio zu sich heran und verschwand schnell wieder. Es war im Grunde einfach, wenn man nicht versuchte gegen den Drachen zu kämpfen.

Wieder wurden die Drachen ausgewechselt. Der mächtige Ungarische Hornwanz war selbst auf diese Distanz mindestens einmal größer als die anderen Drachen. Ein Kraftpaket, dass einen in einem Augenblick zu Asche verbrennen konnte. Severus drängte sich weiter nach vorn. John hoffte er spielte nicht mit dem Gedanken von der Brüstung zu springen. Im Zweifelsfall war es ihm doch lieber, wenn Harry starb und nicht Severus. Außerdem hatte er es seiner Mutter versprochen.

Potter trat in die Arena und starrte für einen Augenblick den Drachen an. Schließlich fasste er sich wieder und ging hinter einem Felsen in Deckung.

„Accio Feuerblitz“, hörten sie ihn rufen.

Nichts geschah. Der Hornschwanz scharrte mit den Krallen und Stieß Flammen in Richtung von Harry aus. Schließlich hörten sie wie ein Besen wie aus dem Nichts heran rauschte und in den Händen Potters landete. Er schwang sich auf ihn und schoss in die Luft. Der Drache verfolgte ihn wie eine lästige Fliege, die man am Liebsten totschlagen wollte. Er hieb mit seinem Schwanz in seine Richtung, breite die Flügel aus und stieß erneut Flammen nach ihm aus. Harry flog mehrere angedeutete Attacken, dann machte er einen halsbrecherischen neunzig Grad Looping und schnappte sich das Ei. Dummer Weise verlor er in dem Augenblick die Kontrolle und landete krachend auf der Tribüne.

Erneut brach Jubel aus und John ging zu Severus nach vorn.

„Ist das zu fassen?“, sagte John laut.

Severus stand nur da und machte ein Gesicht als sei er erleichtert den Jungen doch nicht retten zu müssen.

„Quidditschspieler.“, sagte Severus nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

Es folgte die Ergebnisansage. Severus wandte sich vom Spielfeld ab.

„Na schön, er wurde doch nicht gefressen.“, sagte er.

„Du klingst ja fast enttäuscht.“, antwortete John.

„Nein, keineswegs. Das erspart uns 'ne menge Papierkram.“

John steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Auf Snapisch hieß das so viel wie „Gottseidank, er lebt noch!“, aber natürlich hätte er das niemals offen zugegeben. Er konnte seinen Sarkasmus eben einfach nicht abschalten.

John ging den Weg den er gekommen war zurück zum Eberkopf wo schon eifrig gefeiert wurde. Es war Zeit bei Aberforth die Zeche zu zahlen. Also machte er sich nützlich: Holte Bier aus dem Keller, wusch auf, sorgte dafür das besoffene Randalierer vor die Tür gesetzt wurden. John war das Mädchen für alles, das störte ihn jedoch nicht. Als Gehilfe von Aberforth hatte er wenigstens auch ein gutes Alibi.

Es war irgendwann gegen Mitternacht als John vor der Kneipe eine Zigarette rauchte. Auf der anderen Straßenseite sah er plötzlich Mary – und sie sah ihn. Nach einigem Zögern ging er zu ihr. Er wusste, dass sie streiten würden, doch er wollte das endlich aus der Welt haben.

„Was willst du hier?“, fragte Mary.

„Ich wollte nur Hallo sagen.“

„Hallo.“, sagte Mary.

John zog an seiner Zigarette. Er hatte auch eigentlich gar keine Ahnung, was er sagen wollte. Wollte er eine Entschuldigung? Nein, sie hatten das durch. Böse Worte waren gefallen und dann war es das, doch warum spürte er dann diesen Schmerz?

„Du kannst nicht loslassen, oder?“, fragte Mary.

„Ich liebe dich, Mary.“, sagte John. „Ich tue es immer noch.“

Mary verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Hör auf. Sag das nicht.“

Sie schloss die Augen als würde sie sich selbst um Geduld bitten.

„Warum nicht?“, fragte John.

„Weil es zwischen uns nichts mehr zu sagen gibt.“

„Ich weiß warum, Mary. Warum du das tust.“

„Hör auf!“, schrie sie ihn an und ging davon.

John blickte ihr hinterher. Er wusste, dass ihre Eltern ihr Dampf gemacht hatten wegen ihrer Zukunft. Sie sollte sich Entscheiden zwischen John und ihrem wilden Lebensstil oder ihrem Schulabschluss. Als sie ihn den Laufpass gab und die Gründe dafür ans Licht kamen hatten sie fürchterlich gestritten. Er hatte von ihr nicht gedacht, dass sie sich letztendlich den Erwartungen ihrer Familie beugen würde.

John ging zu Fuß die Straße nach Hogsmead runter, vorbei an den glücklich feiernden, bis er auf den Feldweg über die Ländereien abbog. Hier auf der Wiese sitzend entdeckte er ausgerechnet Severus. Er saß da, rauchte und starrte vor sich hin.

„Wir begegnen uns hier aber auch wirklich überall.“, sagte John.

„Hogwarts ist zu klein für dermaßen viele Leute. Sie hätten anbauen sollen.“, entgegnete Severus.

John setzte sich neben ihn hin.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Severus.

„Das könnte ich dich genauso gut fragen.“

„Das ist meine tarifliche Raucherpause.“, entgegnete Severus. „Außerdem hab ich hier meine Ruhe.“

„Vor wem?“

„Touristen, nervigen Ministeriumsangestellten, Direktoren und natürlich Schülern.“

John sagte nichts. Er saß nur hier und blickte über die vom Mond beleuchteten Ländereien. Mit seinem Vater redete er nicht über das was ihn wurmte. Mit Severus konnte man nicht über Frauen reden.

„Und? Was macht der Champion so?“, fragte John, um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Sehe ich vielleicht aus wie Professor McGonnagal?“, entgegnete Severus.

John griff in die Innenseite seiner Jacke und holte ein Päckchen Zigaretten raus. Er sah wie Severus ihm einen ungehaltenen Blick zuwarf. Das fehlte gerade noch, dass er ihn belehrte, war Severus doch selbst ein Kettenraucher.

„Die schlechten Angewohnheiten.“, sagte Severus schließlich nur.

„Tja, darin hast du tatsächlich eine Vorbildfunktion.“, antwortete John und zündete sich eine an.

„Grmmpf!“, machte sein Vater bloß.

Und so saßen sie noch lange Minuten da und schwiegen sich an bis Severus fertig geraucht hatte und aufstand. John blieb noch ein wenig hier sitzen. Er wollte die Ruhe noch etwas genießen bevor er zu Aberforth zurückkehrte.


	7. Der Weihnachtsball

Severus Snape wurde an diesem Morgen von den Schmerzen in seinem Arm geweckt. Das Mal hatte seit Wochen nicht mehr weh getan, dafür hämmerte der brennende Schmerz jetzt umso mehr. Er krümmte sich in seinem Bett zusammen und fasste an seine Tätowierung. Severus kniff die Augen zusammen, dann hörte es auf zu brennen. So schnell wie der Schmerz gekommen war verschwand er auch wieder.

Severus setzte sich auf und schnappte nach Luft. Er sah auf die Tätowierung, die nun dauerhaft deutlicher ihre Konturen annahm. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte als hätte ihn jemand mit einem Cruciatusfluch traktiert. Er erhob sich und ging ins Bad, wo er sich kalt das Gesicht abwusch. Severus griff sich an den Kopf, der sich anfühlte als würde er gleich explodieren.

Severus stützte sich auf den Rand des Waschbeckens auf. Er brauchte einige Minuten um wieder klar im Kopf zu werden. Was war geschehen? Sicherlich tat die Tätowierung nicht ohne Grund so weh. Etwas Großes kam auf sie zu. Das hatte er im Gefühl. Nur was? Was übersahen sie die ganze Zeit?

Severus zog sich an und ging zum Frühstück in die große Halle. Das laute Gequassel der Schüler schlug auf ihn ein wie bei einer echten Migräne. Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz, allerdings hatte er überhaupt keinen Hunger. Severus blickte finster auf seinen leeren Teller. Schließlich wandte er sich an Dumbledore neben ihn, der sich gerade angeregt mit Minerva unterhielt.

„Wir müssen reden.“, sagte er angeschlagen.

Albus und Minerva blickten ihn an. Sie waren es nicht gewohnt, dass er von sich aus mit so etwas zu ihnen kam. Allerdings konnte Severus es ihnen eh nicht länger verheimlichen.

Nach dem Frühstück trafen sie sich in Dumbledores Büro. Ohne große Umschweife krempelte Severus den Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch und zeigte den Beiden seine Tätowierung.

„Seit wann ist das so?“, fragte Albus.

„Seit heute früh.“, antwortete Severus.

„Spüren Sie etwas?“, wollte der Schulleiter wissen.

„Mein Kopf fühlt sich an als würde er platzen. Der Schmerz lässt allerdings nicht nach wie beim letzten Mal.“, sagte Severus und ließ sich in den Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen.

Minerva reichte ihn ein Glas mit Wasser.

„Was ist das?“, fragte er.

„Acetylsalicylsäure.“, antwortete sie.

„Sie wollen mich wohl beeindrucken.“, entgegnete Severus, nahm das Glas und schüttete sich die Aspirinlösung hinter. Er schüttelte er sich. Ekelhaftes Zeug. Severus rieb sich die Stirn.

„Was übersehen wir die ganze Zeit?“, fragte er schließlich.

„Etwas Wichtiges.“, sagte Dumbledore. „Ich wünschte, ich wüsste selbst, was es ist.“

Albus Dumbledore war ratlos. Das war in der Tat ein seltener Anblick. Severus hätte das in jedem anderen Augenblick eine gewisse Schadenfreude bereitet. Dieses Mal jedoch besorgte es ihn eher. Da saßen sie also, völlig blind gegenüber dem, was genau vor ihrer Nase geschah.

\-----------------------------------------------

Später am Tag saß Severus bei einer Versammlung im Lehrerzimmer. Seine Kopfschmerzen hatten über den Tag nachgelassen, sein Mal jedoch behielt seine schwachen Konturen.

„Wie Sie alle wissen veranstaltet das Ministerium im Zuge des Trimagischen Turniers einen Weihnachtsball hier in Hogwarts.“, sagte Minerva und verteilte mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs die Formblätter unter ihren Kollegen.

Weihnachtsball? Das hatte er schon wieder verdrängt. Severus sah auf das Blatt vor sich.

„Wie sie sehen sind die Hauslehrer angewiesen ihre Häuser entsprechend auf dieses große Ereignis vorzubereiten.“, sagte sie weiter.

Severus sah auf die einzelnen Punkte des Papiers.

Vorbereitung von Tanzstunden durch den Hauslehrer

Es ist Tradition des Trimagischen Turniers, dass ein Gesellschaftsball ausgerichtet wird bei dem Schulleitung, Hauslehrer und die Champions am Eröffnungstanz teilnehmen. Des weiteren wird erwartet, dass alle Häuser auf ein derartiges gesellschaftliches Ereignis vorbereitet werden durch Tanzstunden und Schulung der Etikette …

Severus hörte auf zu lesen. Er hatte ja geahnt, dass das furchtbar werden würde, aber Tanzen? So richtig? Severus hätte schwören können, dass seine Kopfschmerzen augenblicklich schlimmer wurden. Selbst wenn er nicht völlig abwehrend einer solchen Feierlichkeit gegenübergestanden hätte, er konnte nicht tanzen. Jennifer konnte das bestätigen. Es hatte schon seine Gründe warum er als Jugendlicher so sehr auf den Rock'n Roll gegangen war. Da war es nicht weiter nötig sich Schrittfolgen zu merken. Wild herumhüpfen reichte völlig. Nur war sich Severus ziemlich sicher, dass auf einem Ball niemand Guns`n Roses spielen würde. Schade eigentlich.

Und was das Thema Etikette betraf: Severus hatte noch nie welche. Er hatte ja schon Probleme damit zu wissen wann man Leuten die Hand gab und sie anlog damit niemand weinte. Hochkulturelle Etikette war immer an ihm vorbei gegangen. Severus kam aus einer Arbeiterfamilie. Das wenige an höfischer Etikette, das er mitgekriegt hatte kam ausgerechnet von Lucius. Ihn würde er aber ganz bestimmt nicht fragen.

Eines wusste er aber ganz genau, er würde sich nicht vor seine Schüler stellen und mit ihnen Tanzunterricht machen. Davon abgesehen konnten sie das vermutlich eh alle besser als er.

Als die Sitzung endete knüllte Severus das Papier zusammen und warf es im hohen Bogen in den Papierkorb. Minerva bedachte ihn mit einen bösen Blick.

„Severus, auch Sie werden das nicht ignorieren können.“, sagte sie.

„Pff.“, machte er. „Und wenn Fudge persönlich mich beauftragen würde. Niemand bringt mich dazu mich in aller Öffentlichkeit zu blamieren.“

„Sehen Sie es doch als Chance.“, antwortete Minerva.

„Ich hoffe es gibt nicht nur Apfelschorle.“, entgegnete Severus.

Minerva sah ihn an und atmete tief als läge ihr etwas auf der Zunge. Sie verkniff sich allerdings den Kommentar.

Severus ging nach draußen. Er brauchte jetzt unbedingt noch eine Kopfschmerztablette.

\-------------------------------------

Die Wochen bis Weihnachten gab es unter den Schülern und Lehrern kein anderes Thema als diesen verfluchten Weihnachtsball. Severus hatte die Anordnungen geflissentlich ignoriert. Einige der Slytherins beschwerten sich zwar warum sie keine Tanzstunden hatten wie alle anderen, aber sie kapierten ziemlich schnell, dass er das nicht tun würde und reihten sich bei den anderen Hauslehrern und ihren Kursen ein.

Severus saß im Hinterhof von Aberforth auf einer Bank. Neben ihn John.

„Die wollen, dass du tanzt?“, fragte John ungläubig.

„Hör mir auf.“

„Wer ist denn die Glückliche?“, stichelte John weiter.

„Ganz bestimmt niemand.“, entgegnete Severus.

„Da musst du aber mal was anderes tragen außer schwarz.“, sagte John und deutete auf Severus Jacke und Hemd.

„Das ist Anthrazit.“, belehrte Severus ihn.

„Schwarz.“

„Anthrazit!“

„Anthrazit ist schwarz.“, sagte John.

„Nein, es ist dunkelgrau.“

„Dunkelgrau und fast schwarz.“, entgegnete John mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Severus winkte ab.

„Wer hat denn mit der Krümelkackerei angefangen?“, sagte John. „Besitzt du überhaupt einen Festumhang?“

„Ja, damit werde ich den Ersten erwürgen, der denkt er kann mich zum Tanz auffordern.“

John fing an heftig zu lachen und verschluckte sich an seiner eigenen Spucke.

„Na, ihr zwei, habt ihr Spaß?“, fragte Aberforth der aus dem Stall kam.

„Nein.“, sagte Severus ernst.

„Doch.“, meinte John.

Aberforth verschwand wieder in die Kneipe.

Severus holte ein Päckschen Zigaretten aus seiner Hosentasche und zündete sich eine an.

„Das wird wahnsinnig peinlich.“, sagte Severus.

„Spiel doch das Muffel. Das klappt doch fast immer.“

„Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht ausgelassen feiern.“

„Stimmt, tu das nicht. Niemand will einen feiernden Severus Snape sehen.“

Johns Sticheleien entgingen Severus nicht. Das sein Sohn sich derart vor Lachen krümmte machte es nicht besser. Sicher fand John das wahnsinnig amüsant. Anders als die restliche Welt wusste er aber, dass Severus durchaus in der Lage war ausgelassen zu sein. Manchmal zumindest.

„Schreibst du deiner Mutter?“, fragte Severus, um das Thema endlich zu wechseln.

„Ja, sie will wissen wie es dir geht.“

„Erzähl ihr bloß nichts hiervon.“, beschwor Severus ihn.

„Damit sie keinen Lachanfall bekommt?“

„Sehr witzig.“, sagte Severus und erhob sich, die Zigarette zwischen die Lippen geklemmt. „Hör zu, ich muss wieder los.“

Er ging vorn aus der Kneipe und wieder hoch zum Schloss. Was würde Severus dafür geben, wenn er das nur endlich hinter sich hätte.

\-----------------------------------------

Der Abend des Weihnachtsballs. Severus stand vor dem Spiegel und band sich die Krawatte. Er trug eines seiner besseren Hemden, darüber eine Weste in Nadelstreifen und schwarze Hosen. Darüber zog er seinen schwarzen Mantel und steckte den Zauberstab in die Innentasche. Zudem hatte er sich die Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. 

Das wird gehen, dachte er und verließ den Raum. Severus ging nach oben, wo bereits jede Menge ausgelassene Schüler in Festumhängen und Kleidern warteten. Vor der großen Halle drängte sich die Menge um die Paare der Champions und die Hauslehrer.

Severus sah zu Minerva, die gerade die letzten Instruktionen an die Paare gab. Sie trug ein grünes Kleid und ihren üblichen Hexenhut.

Das große Tor zur Halle öffnete sich und sie marschierten ein. Severus ging zum Lehrertisch vor dem ein üppiges Buffet aufgebaut war. Die Halle war festlich geschmückt und leer geräumt. Die Schüler drängten sich an den Wänden entlang, um Platz für die Champions zu machen. Eine Kapelle begann einen langsamen Walzer zu spielen. Es überraschte Severus, dass sie ausgerechnet Shostakovich spielten. Vermutlich hatten die Muggel einfach die besseren Komponisten.

Er sah zu Potter, der unbeholfen versuchte mit dem Walzer schritt zu halten. Tja, Severus war eben nicht der Einzige, der Probleme mit dieser Art des Tanzens hatte.

Nachdem sie geendet hatte klatsche die gesamte Halle. Severus stimmte gelangweilt ein. Anschließend wurde der Ball für alle eröffnet, ebenso wie das Buffet. Er schnappte sich einen Teller. Ach, er hasste Buffets. Da musste man sich immer entscheiden.

„Du musst unbedingt diese Törtchen probieren!“, sagte eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme neben ihm.

Severus wandte sich um und erblickte John. Er stach aus der Menge heraus, weil er völlig leger hier stand als sei das kein Ball, sondern irgendeine Rockerkneipe.

„Wie bist du rein gekommen?“, fragte Severus leise.

John deutete auf das Schild an seiner Jacke auf dem Stand: Argus Filch II. - Hausmeister

„Und das haben die dir abgekauft?“

„Ich bin ein entfernter Verwandter.“, sagte John mit vollem Mund. „Außerdem gibt’s hier Essen und Trinken für umsonst und so viel ich will.“

Severus sah zu dem echten Filch, der mit seiner Katze im Arm zu der Musik hin und her wippte.

„Ihr seht euch nicht einmal entfernt ähnlich.“, sagte Severus.

„Mütterlicher Seits sind auch alle viel hübscher.“, entgegnete John.

Severus nahm sich eines der Himbeer-Creame-Törtchen und verschwand mit John in eine stille Ecke zum Essen. Er hatte keine lust heute irgendwie in den Mittelpunkt zu geraten.

„Ha, jetzt spielen sie Beethoven. Sind dem Ministerium etwa die Musiker ausgegangen?“, sagte John.

„Beethoven war der Rock'n Roll des 18. Jahrhunderts.“, meinte Severus. „Uhm, diese Törtchen sind ja wirklich … Was ich sagen wollte ...“

„Mit den Perrücken würde ich aber nicht headbangen.“, fügte John hinzu.

„Die haben sich auch benommen wie Rock'n'Roller. Frauen, Sex, Alkohol, Drogen … alles dabei.“, sagte Severus.

„Apropos Alkohol; hast du welchen gesehen?“

„Du weißt schon, dass das ne Schule ist?“, fragte Severus.

„Hat mich noch nie gestört.“, sagte John und verschwand wieder in Richtung des Buffets.

Severus aß auf. Diese Törtchen waren ja wirklich vorzüglich. Er brauchte aber noch etwas richtiges zu Essen, sonst würde er kaum bis Mitternacht durchhalten. Also ging er wieder zum Buffet. John war nirgends zu sehen. Das war ihm auch lieber so, sonst käme es noch zu unangenehmen Fragen. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung entdeckte er tatsächlich Alkohol. Ein gut gereifter Bordeaux, Pfefferminzlikör und Feuerwhiskey. Da fiel die Wahl ja fast so schwer wie beim Essen. Das Ministerium hatte sich das sicher einiges kosten lassen. Severus tat sich Schweinekottletts auf und nahm die ganze Flasche Bordeaux zum Lehrertisch mit. Als er sich einschenkte sah er wie Dumbledore mit Minerva das Tanzbein schwang. Severus hätte fast losgelacht, konnte sich aber gerade noch bremsen. Zum Glück hatte sie ihn nicht gefragt.

Er aß in Ruhe, trank seinen Wein. Ab und zu ließ er den Blick über die Feiernden in der Halle schweifen. Wie zu erwarten wurde die Feier ausgelassener je länger sie andauerte. Das hatten Partys so an sich.

Nachdem Severus gegessen und die halbe Flasche Bordeaux geleert hatte ging er hinaus und ließ sich auf einer der Steinbänke im Hof nieder. An einer Säule sah er ein knutschendes Päärchen, welches schnell das Weite suchte nachdem sie ihn entdeckten. Severus holte sich ein Päckchen Zigaretten aus der Manteltasche und zündete sich eine an. Auf der anderen Seite des Hofes entdeckte er John wie er mit einem Mädchen heftig diskutierte. Mary, wenn er sich recht erinnerte. Sie verpasste ihm eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige und ging davon. Severus verzog das Gesicht. Sein Sohn hatte nicht gelogen als er sagte es sei aus. John rieb sich die Wange und kam auf Severus zu.

„Was hast du zu ihr gesagt?“, wollte Severus wissen.

„Argh.“, machte John nur und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Was ist das mit euch?“, fragte Severus.

John antwortete nicht, sondern steckte nur die Hände in seine Lederjacke und blickte ärgerlich vor sich hin.

„Ich war auch mal in deinem Alter, weißt du?“, sagte Severus.

„Sie will mich nicht mehr sehen.“, antwortete John.

„Ja, das war mehr als deutlich. Und weiter?“

„Nichts weiter. Es ist aus. Vorbei.“, sagte John.

„Für dich aber offenbar nicht.“

„Woher willst du das wissen?“, entgenete John.

„Weil du, obwohl sie schluss gemacht hat, zu ihr gehst.“, sagte Severus.

„Ich … ich wollte … ach, auch egal.“

„Severus!“, hörte er einen starken Akzent neben sich. Es war Karkaroff.

Oh, nein. , dachte Severus. Nicht der schon wieder.

„Darf ich einen Augenblick ihrer Aufmerksamkeit bekommen?“, fragte Karkaroff. „Unter vier Augen.“

Severus erhob sich und folgte Karkaroff vor das Schloss.

„Was wollen Sie?“, fragte Severus genervt.

„Ich dachte es wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt.“

„Wofür?“, fragte Severus.

„Du kannst das nicht ignorieren.“

„Seit wann sind wir denn beim Du?“, wollte Severus wissen.

„Dein Mal, es ist deutlicher, oder? Wie das der anderen auch. Du weißt, was das bedeutet.“

Karkaroff zog den Ärmel hoch und zeigte ihm völlig überflüssiger Weise sein Dunkles Mal. Wie das von Severus war viel klarer sichtbar als vorher.

„Was wollen Sie denn hören?“, sagte Severus immer noch genervt.

„Wir müssen etwas tun!“, sagte Karkaroff. Die Panik in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar.

„Und was? Ich habe nicht den geringsten Ansatz, außer Gerüchten von ängstlichen Todessern wie Ihnen.“

Karkaroff sah sich um als habe er Angst, dass sie belauscht würden.

„Was ist wenn die Gerüchte wahr sind? Wenn Er wirklich wieder hier ist?“

„Dann hätten wir das mitgekriegt. Der Dunkle Lord ist nicht dafür bekannt auf theatralische Auftritte zu verzichten.“, sagte Severus. „Wenn Sie Angst haben, dann fliehen Sie. Aber falls die Gerüchte stimmen würde das auch nicht viel nützen, nicht wahr?“

Karkaroff verstummte. Er wusste, dass Severus recht hatte. Falls der Fall eintrat und Lord Voldemort etwas mit diesem Turnier zu schaffen hatte, dann würden sie es noch früh genug erfahren. Und falls nicht, dann hätten sie alle nur ihre Ängstlichkeit perfekt zur Schau gestellt. Männer, die ohne zu Zögern verraten, gefoltert und getötet hatten und jetzt bei der bloßen Andeutung ihrer früheren Bosses wie aufgeschreckte Hühner herumrannten. Severus versuchte es sich selbst nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber auch er hatte Angst. Allerdings konnte er es sich nicht leisten in panischer Hysterie vor seinem eigenen Schatten zu erschrecken.

Karkaroff ging davon. Severus rauchte in Ruhe auf. Noch gab es keinen Grund zur Panik. Nur Befürchtungen und Erinnerungen an ein viel dunkleres Kapitel.


	8. Crouchs Geständniss

Severus erzählte Dumbledore nichts von seiner Unterhaltung mit Karkaroff. Es war nicht nötig. Davon abgesehen gab es auch nichts nützliches zu berichten. Die Todesser waren wie verschrecktes Vieh, das überall Wölfe sah und panisch das Weite suchte. Seit vier Jahren mehrten sich die Gerüchte und immer war es vages Zeug über Voldemorts vermeintliche Rückkehr nach England. Severus wusste, dass er irgendwo als körperloses Gespenst sein Unwesen trieb. Vor vier Jahren hatte er selbst sehen können wie er Quirell besetzte und ihn förmlich aussaugte. Seitdem hatten sie nichts mehr vom Dunklen Lord gehört. Ebenso lange gab es Gerüchte das er hier und dort gesichtet worden sei. Manchmal als Mensch. Manchmal in Form eines Tieres. Nichts davon ließ sich bestätigen. Sie jagten Gestalten im Nebel hinterher.

Severus konzentrierte sich daher lieber auf das hier und jetzt. Darauf Harry Potter lebendig durch dieses elende Turnier zu bringen. Zwei Aufgaben lagen noch vor ihnen. Zwei Mal hatte Potter noch die Gelegenheit sich umzubringen. Sicher, den Drachen auf einem Besen auszumanövrieren war nicht von schlechten Eltern, doch das würde nicht reichen.

Er saß in Dumbledores Büro. Crouch und Bagman waren ebenfalls da. Sie diskutierten die zweite Aufgabe. Offenbar war es angedacht, dass sie im See stattfand und die Champions eine ganze Stunde unter Wasser schwimmen sollten. Als würde das nicht reichen sollten sie noch Schüler vor den Wassermenschen retten.

Severus kannte die Meerjungfrauen und Männer. Üble Zeitgenossen, wenn man sie provozierte. Offenbar war dem Ministerium wieder nichts besseres als absolut tödliche Gefahr eingefallen.

Dumbledore saß wie immer hinter seinem Schreibtisch und hörte sich Bagmas und Crouch Diskurse an. Es ging hauptsächlich um Organisatorisches. Severus hätte gern eingewandt, dass sie ja wohl allesamt verrückt waren, doch er wusste wie das geendet hätte. Diskussion zwecklos.

Als nach Stunden Crouch und Bagman endlich gingen wandte er sich an Dumbledore.

„Wie soll ich Potter eigentlich beschützen, wenn wir ihn mit Absicht in Lebensgefahr bringen? Das macht er sonst doch immer selbst.“

„Alles Show.“, sagte Dumbledore. „Das Ministerium will der Menge was bieten. Und zur Abwechslung müssen Sie gar nichts tun. Potter wird Hilfe dabei haben.“

„Verstehe, Sie lassen zu ihm durchsickern wie er eine Stunde unter Wasser atmen kann. Von allein käme er auch ziemlich sicher nicht darauf. Wenn da nicht noch Wassermenschen wären, die nicht immer zwischen einem Spiel und einem Snack unterscheiden können.“

„Na na, ich habe es persönlich mit ihnen ausgehandelt. Alles wird gut, Severus.“, antwortete Severus.

„Sagen Sie das nicht.“

„Was?“, fragte Dumbledore.

„Alles wird gut.“, entgegnete Severus. „Immer wenn das jemand sagt passiert anschließend etwas Schreckliches.“

„Wie geht es ihrem Arm?“, wechselte Albus das Thema.

„Tut immer noch weh.“, antwortete Severus.

Seit Weihnachten hatte das Mal weiter an Farbe gewonnen. Zudem tat es nun fast pausenlos weh. Mit genug Diptam und Aspirin hielt er es aus, doch es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis ihn wieder die volle Kraft des Schmerzes treffen würde.

„Haben Sie darüber nachgedacht?“, fragte Albus und sah ihn über seine Brillengläser hinweg an.

„Nehmen wir für einen Augenblick an die Grüchte stimmten und Er wäre wirklich wieder hier … was könnten wir tun? Er zeigt sich nicht, richtig? Unsere Augen sind blind. Unsere Ohren sind taub. Selbst Sie wissen es nicht, Albus.“

„Ich fürchte nur das ist die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.“, gab Dumbledore zu bedenken.

„Irgendwann wird er einen Fehler machen.“, sagte Severus.

„Das kann man nur hoffen.“, entgegnete der Schulleiter. „Wollen Sie noch etwas?“

„Ja, verteilen sie genug Schwimmringe. Ich will nicht, dass Potter wegen der Sensationslust des Sportausschusses ertrinkt. Das wäre ein wirklich jämmerliches Ende für den Auserwählten.“

„Sehr witzig.“, gab Dumbledore zurück.

„Ich weiß.“, sagte Severus und verließ das Büro.

Es war schon spät. Severus gähnte und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Auf den Weg die Treppen hinunter kam ihm ein sichtlich nervöser Barthemius Crouch entgegen. Er sah sich um als würde ihn jemand verfolgen. Crouch rempelte Severus an als habe er ihn gar nicht gesehen. Just in diesem Augenblick merkte Severus, dass er ihn einen Zettel in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Er ging weiter als sei nichts geschehen. Eigentlich wollte er die Nachrricht in den Kerkern lesen als er bemerkte, dass die Tür zu seinem Büro offen stand. Severus ging hinein und sah, dass jemand alles auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Sein Papier war vom Schreibtisch gefegt worden. Bücherregale geleert. Kästen ausgeschüttet. Jemand hatte etwas gesucht. Severus las den Zettel von Crouch.

Verbotener Wald, 3 Uhr  
Kommen Sie allein!

Severus sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Das war in einer halben Stunde. Natürlich machte Crouch sich verdächtig. Er kam schließlich aus der selben Richtung. Severus wusste jedoch, dass das zu einfach war. Der ausgestreckte Finger zeigte zu eindeutig auf den Chef der Strafverfolgung. Dazu diese Nachricht. Als wolle jemand, dass er genau das tat.

Severus wollte gerade gehen als ihm auffiel, was wirklich fehlte. Jemand hatte sich am Zutatenschrank zu schaffen gemacht. Florfliegen. Baumschlangenhaut. Zweihorn-Horn. Jemand brauchte offenbar dringend Zutaten für Vielsafttrank. Das beruhigte Severus aber nicht im Geringsten. Offenbar gab es jemanden in Hogwarts, der nicht der war für den er sich ausgab. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass es keine Schüler waren. Schüler hätten es niemals gewagt sein Büro zu verwüsten.

Severus schloss die Tür und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben. Was immer Crouch ihm zu sagen hatte, ihn hatte ganz offensichtlich die Paranoia gepackt. Severus war noch nichteinmal richtig in der großen Vorhalle angekommen, da hörte er einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm. Etwas rumpelte die Treppe hinunter. Schließlich sah er ein goldenes Ei die Stufen herunterpurzeln, das bei jedem Aufschlag ein helles Boing! Von sich gab. Dem Ei hinterher kam Filch gehastet.

„Peeves!“, sagte er außer Atem. „Er hat das Ei einem der Champions gestohlen! Wir sollten ...“

„Wir?“, fragte Severus ungehalten. „Dann bringen Sie es zurück!“

„Aber Peeves, er hat es endgültig übertrieben! Wir können ihn ein für alle mal dingfest machen!“

„Sie, Filch! Nicht wir! Tun Sie was Sie nicht lassen können.“

„Aber Peeves ...“, unterbrach der Hausmeister ihn wieder.

„... interessiert mich einen feuchten Dreck!“, beendete Severus den Satz.

In jenem Augenblick sah er wie Mad-Eye Moody die Treppe heruntergehinkt kam. Wer denn noch alles?

„Ah, Professor Snape, welch Überraschung. Wir hatten gerade einen kleinen Zwischenfall mit einem Poltergeist.“, sagte Moody.

Severus stand da und sah von Filch zu Moody und dann wieder zu dem goldenen Ei, welches Filch gerade aufhob.

„Ich dachte um diese Zeit schlafen alle.“, sagte Severus.

„Das dachte ich auch.“, entgegnete Moody. „Was machen Sie eigentlich um diese Zeit hier draußen?“

„Ich bin Schlafwandler.“, sagte Severus.

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Moody und musterte ihn mit seinem magischen Glasauge.

„Außerdem gehen diese Besprechungen immer ewig.“, fügte Severus hinzu.

Er nickte den Beiden zu und ging zum großen Eichenportal.

„Und wo wollen Sie so spät noch hin?“, hallte Moodys Stimme ihm nach.

Severus antwortete ihm nicht, sondern ging nach draußen. Das die beiden gerade jetzt auftauchten war mindestens genauso verdächtig wie wenn er nachts in den Wald schlich. Sei es drum. Severus lief hastigen Schrittes den Weg hinunter zum Wald. Als er ankam sah er niemanden. Sicherhaltshalber zog er seinen Zauberstab.

„Psst.“, machte es hinter einem Baum. Es war Crouch. Severus ließ den Zauberstab sinken.

„Was wollen Sie?“, fragte er leise und ging zu ihm.

„Ich bin hier um sie zu warnen.“, sagte Crouch. Wieder sah er sich nervös um.

„Wovor haben Sie Angst?“, fragte Severus ganz direkt.

„Jemand ist nicht der, der er vorgibt zu sein.“

„Soweit bin ich auch schon. Weiter?“, sagte Severus.

„Ich rede mit Ihnen, weil ich fürchte, dass die Nachrricht sonst nicht bis zu Dumbledore durchdringt. Vor Bagman konnte ich es nicht sagen, aber er muss unverzüglich den Orden wieder reaktivieren. Wir sind alle in Gefahr.“

„Warum? Was ist passiert?“

Severus wurde nicht schlau aus dem Mann. Er kannte Barthemius Crouch als völlig selbstbewussten Auror. Diese Andeutungen und die Paranoia, das passte nicht zu ihm. Etwas so aufwühlendes war geschehen, dass er völlig die Fassung verlor.

Severus packte Crouch an den Schultern und drückte ihn gegen den Baum.

„Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu! Sagen Siemir was los ist, sonst kann ich nicht helfen!“

„Barthy Crouch Jr.“, sagte er und wandte sich ab als würde er sich für etwas unheimlich schämen. Severus ließ ihn los.

„Ihr Sohn … er sitz ein Leben lang ein für das was er getan hat.“, sagte Severus.

„Nein.“, sagte Crouch. „Jemand hat ihm geholfen zu entkommen.“

Severus kannte die Geschichte. Barthy Crouch Jr. war zusammen mit einigen anderen Todessern nach dem Verschwinden des Dunklen Lords aufgebrochen um den Longbottoms einen Besuch abzustatten. Er und Bellatrix Lestrange galten als die Haupttäter. Ironischer Weise war es Karkaroff gewesen, der dem Ministerium ihre Namen in die Hände spielte. So ergab das langsam einen Sinn.

„Sie glauben er ist hier?“, fragte Severus. Crouch nickte. „Gottverdammt, warum gehen Sie damit nicht zu Dumbledore?!“

„Ich kann nicht.“, sagte Crouch und verbrag sein Gesicht hinter seiner flachen Hand.

Severus vertsand. Die Scham war zu groß. Es reichte nicht, dass sein eigener Sohn sich den Todessern angeschlossen und Alice und Frank aufs furchtbarste gefoltert hatte. Er wurde von seinem eigenen Vater zu Lebenslanger Haft in Askaban verurteilt.

Immer wenn Severus dachte seine Familienverhältnisse seien kompliziert kamen Leute wie Crouch und erinnerten ihn daran, dass er eigentlich ja noch Glück hatte.

„Komen Sie mit, dann erklären Sie es Dumbledore persönlich.“, sagte Severus.

„Nein! Nein! Er darf mich nicht sehen!“, sagte Crouch panisch.

„Jetzt kommen Sie mit, Gottverdammt. Reißen Sie sich zusammen!“, giftete Severus ihn an.

Crouch rückte seine Brille zurecht und wischte sich die Stirn mit der Hand ab. Zur Not würde er ihn niederschlagen und in Dumbledores Büro schleifen. Aller Beobachtung durch Moody zum Trotz.

„Ich … na gut. Sorgen Sie nur dafür, dass ...“

„Keine Sorge, ich bin ein guter Bodyguard.“, sagte Severus und packte Crouch am Arm. Sicherheitshalber. Am Ende lief er ihm noch weg.

Severus marschierte mit Crouch geradewegs in Dumbledores Büro. Der Schulleiter war nicht mehr anwesend. Selbst ein Albus Dumbledore musste irgendwann einmal schlafen.

„Warten Sie hier, ich hol ihn.“, sagte Severus und ging zu dem auf seiner Querstrebe ruhenden Phönix. Er tippte Fawkes mit seinem Zauberstab an woraufhin das Tier den Schnabel aufriss und einen Flammenstrahl spieh, der sich in eine feurige Wolke verwandelte. Aus dieser Wolke schritt der sichtlich müde Albus Dumbledore, der zudem noch einen gepunkteten Pyjama und eine ganz klassische Zipfelmütze trug. Dazu flauschige, rosa Pantoffeln.

„Severus? Was gibt es?“, gähnte Dumbledore.

„Mr Crouch möchte Ihnen etwas gestehen.“, sagte Severus.

Mit einem Mal wirkte Albus hellwach.

„So?“, sagte er.

„Es ist mir wirklich sehr unangenehm.“, sagte Crouch. „Sie müssen augenblicklich den Orden reaktivieren, falls Sie das nicht schon getan haben. Es gab einen Ausbruch aus Askaban. Barthy Crouch Jr., Sie verstehen? Das ganze Turnier ist in Gefahr. Wir sind in Gefahr.“

„Und das konnten Sie mir nicht schon eher erzählen?“, fragte Dumbledore ungehalten.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte, wenn ich gekonnt hätte.“, entgegnete Crouch.

„Sie meinen, wenn Sie sich nicht so unendlich für ihren Sohn gegrämt hätten?“, schloss Albus. „Warum gehen Sie damit ausgerechnet zu einem meiner Professoren?“

„Ich weiß nicht, wem ich vertrauen kann. Sein Ruf mag … na ja … sein, aber ich weiß noch was er nach dem Krieg für uns getan hat.“

Na, wenn das mal kein Kompliment ist. , dachte Severus. Aus dem Mund eines Barthemius Crouch war das schon fast ein Ritterschlag.

„Außerdem hat jemand mein Büro durchwühlt und fand die Zutaten für Vielsafttrank äußerst interessant.“, sagte Severus. „Irgendjemand bei diesem Turnier trägt wohl ein falsches Gesicht.“

Dumbledore trat auf Severus zu und redete so leise, dass es Crouch nicht hören konnte: „Was meinen Sie dazu?“

„Er war völlig durch den Wind als ich ihn aufgegabelt hab.“, antwortete Severus ebenso leise. „War völlig paranoid. Er glaubt sein Sohn ist hier, um ihn umzubringen.“

„Und was glauben Sie?“

„Ich glaube, jemand wurde hier reingeschmuggelt, der ganz genau weiß wie er unauffällig bleibt. Ob Crouch Jr. oder nicht, er hat einen Fehler gemacht als er mein Büro auf den Kopf getsellt hat.“, sagte Severus. „Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?“

Dumbledore drehte sich um und blickte einen Moment auf den immer noch völlig durcheinander wirkenden Barthemius Crouch.

„Barty, ich würde vorschlagen Sie legen sich hin und versuchen etwas zu schlafen.“, sagte Albus an Crouch gewandt.

„Albus, Sie können mich nicht einfach fortschicken! Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!“

„Das werden wir, Barty, das werden wir, aber nicht mehr heute Nacht.“, sagte Dumbledore und geleitete Crouch aus dem Raum.

„Severus“, sagte Albus. „Apparieren Sie nach London. Treffen Sie sich mit dem Orden. Finden Sie raus was Sie können.“

„Welche Adresse?“, fragte Severus. Der alte Orden existierte nicht mehr. Es gab nur lose Verbindungen. Geschweige denn das es ein Hauptquartier gegeben hätte.

„Grimmauldplatz Nummer 5. Mr Black war so frei uns eine Räumlichkeit zur Verfügung zu stellen.“

Severus verschränkte die Arme. Er sagte nichts, doch Dumbledore konnte seinen Blick sofort deuten.

„Seien Sie nett zueinander. Ich will später keine Beschwerden hören.“, sagte Albus.

Severus gefiel es nicht, aber vermutlich war das besser als wenn sie sich in irgendeiner Gasse getroffen hätten.

„Bin schon weg.“, sagte Severus und verließ das Büro.

\------------------------------------------

Als Severus am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 5 eintraf sah er zunächst ein unscheinbares Altbauhaus, dass sich an andere Altbauten in London reihte. Allerdings sah es nicht so aus als wäre es bewohnt. Der Putz fiel ab, die Dachschindeln waren schief und die Fenster lagen unter einer derartig dicken Staubschicht, dass man nicht ins Innere sehen konnte. Eine Bruchbude. Severus ging an die Tür und stieß sie vorsichtig mit dem Zauberstab auf. Drinnen war es stockdunkel.

„Lumos.“, sagte Severus und betrat den schmalen Flur. Es war genauso klein und eng wie von draußen aussah. Überraschend. Normaler Weise verzauberten Magier alles, was nicht bei Drei auf den Bäumen war.

Am oberen Ende der Treppe hörte Severus Schritte. Er zielte auf denjenigen.

„Nimm den Zauberstab runter, Schniefellus.“, sagte die Stimme von Sirius Black.

Er trat in den Lichtkegel von Severus' Zauberstab. Black wirkte noch immer ausgemergelt, trug jedoch nicht mehr seine Sträflingskleidung, sondern Hemd und Jeans. Zudem wirkten seine Haare gepflegter als noch vor einem dreiviertel Jahr. Severus hob die Hände, ließ den Zauberstab jedoch nicht los.

„Alles in Ordnung.“, sagte Severus.

„Bist du allein?“, fragte Black.

„Ja, Dumbledore schickt mich.“

„Ich weiß. Hab seine Nachrricht bekommen. Geh vor. Die anderen kommen hoffentlich bald.“, sagte Black.

Severus nahm die Hände und seinen Zauberstab herunter und ging mit Sirius Black im Nacken den schmalen Gang vor bis er in einer Küche kam. So viel wie die alten Petroliumlampen hergaben sah Severus vor allem viel Staub und Dreck. Die Möbel machten den Eindruck als seien sie seit Jahrzehnten nicht benutzt worden. 

„Was ist das hier?“, wollte Severus wissen.

„Das, mein lieber Schniefellus, ist das Haus meiner Eltern. Und wenn es nach Dumbledore geht auch das Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix.“

Severus ignorierte seinen Tonfall. Er steckte den Zauberstab in die Innentasche seines Jacketts und ließ sich am Küchentisch nieder. Als er das tat schlug ihm eine Staubwolke entgegen. Black setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Sie sahen sich nur an und sagten nichts. Das war immerhin mehr als sie während ihrer Schulzeit zustande brachten.

Genau. Benehmen wir uns wie erwachsene Menschen. , dachte Severus. 

Es dauerte eine Weile, doch dann hörten sie wie mehrere Leute im Flur apparierten. Sie nahmen ihre leisen Stimmen wahr bis sie schließlich eintraten. Es waren die Mitglieder des alten Ordens, die noch lebten: Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley und Kingsley Shacklebolt. Mad-Eye Moody fehlte, doch Severus vermutete, dass er sicherheitshalber in der Schule blieb. Nach und nach setzten sie sich an den staubigen, alten Tisch.

„Was verschafft uns die Ehre? Mitten in der Nacht?“, fragte Arthur.

„Barthemius Crouch glaubt sein Sohn sei aus Askaban ausgebrochen und wolle ihn töten. Zudem hat jemand mein Büro durchsucht und reichlich Zutaten für den Vielsafttrank mitgehen lassen. Jemand in Hogwarts ist nicht der, der er scheint.“, erklärte Severus. Die anderen sahen sich fragend einander an. „Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass das kein falscher Alarm ist.“

„Hat Mr Crouch das so gesagt?“, fragte Kingsley.

„Er war völlig durch den Wind und paranoid.“, sagte Severus. „Glaubte jemand sei hinter ihm her. Ich musste ihn förmlich zu Dumbledore schleifen.“

„Das Ministerium hat Crouchs Ausbruch nicht gemeldet.“, antwortete Kingsley.

„Moment, Bartry, ist der Chef der Strafverfolgung.“, sagte Arthur. „Wie kann das nicht gemeldet worden sein? Bei dieser Personalie?“

Das war in der Tat eine gute Frage. Entweder jemand in Askaban hielt seine Hand darüber oder Crouch wusste davon und hatte es nicht weitergeleitet – oder der alte Mann hatte den Verstand verloren. Etwas sagte Severus allerdings, dass er ihnen diesen Gefallen nicht tun würde.

„Wenn das Ministerium darin verwickelt ist käme jeder in Frage.“, sagte Black.

„Nicht jeder, nur zu viele, um sie alle zu überblicken.“, wandte Severus ein. „Das Trimagische Turnier ist dafür perfekt. Wer auch immer es ist kann sich einfach in der Menge verbergen.“

„Aber Crouchs Sohn ist bekannt.“, sagte Lupin.

„Deshalb der Vielsafttrank.“, schloss Kingsley.

„Ja, jetzt müssen wir nur noch herausfinden wessen Gesicht er gestohlen hat. Es kommen ja nur Hunderte dafür in Frage.“, antwortete Severus. 

„Macht dir das eigentlich Spaß?“, fragte Black grimig.

„Sirius, nicht ...“, wollte Lupin ihn unterbrechen, doch er hob nur gebieterisch die Hand.

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen.“, entgegnete Severus.

„Leute!“, sagte Kingsley laut. „Wir spielen im selben Team.“

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher.“, antwortete Black.

Severus verschränkte die Arme und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Er durfte sich durchs Blacks Gehabe nicht provozieren lassen. Nicht so wie letztes Jahr. Nein, er würde sich zusammenreißen.

„Was könnt ihr über das Ministerium herausfinden?“, fragte Severus.

„Kommt drauf an. Wenn es keine offizielle Meldung gibt könnte es schwierig werden. Jemand müsste Askaban direkt kontaktieren.“, sagte Arthur.

„Das mach ich.“, sagte Kingsley. „Ich muss da eh bald hin.“

„Gut.“, antwortete Severus. „Ich behalte Crouch im Auge. Vielleicht zeigt sich unser mysteriöser Flüchtling ja.“

Sie nickten alle. Selbst Black. Sollte Kingsley in Erfahrung bringen, was in Askaban passiert war. Vielleicht würde sich das dann von selbst klären.


	9. Hinterhalte

Kingsley Shacklebolt stand auf der Fähre, die in Richtung der Insel vor ihnen übersetzte. Auf ebenjener thronte eine große, mittelalterliche Festung. Askaban. Selbst die Auroren konnten die Insel nur über die Fähre betreten. Es gab einen viele Kilometer großen Umkreis in dem das Apparieren nicht funktionierte. Die See war rau. Die Strömung hier war berüchtigt. Selbst ein motorisiertes Boot wie dieses hatte es manchmal schwer gegen sie anzukommen. Viele Gefangene hatten in der Geschichte Askabans versucht einfach von den Zinnen ins Wasser zu springen. Sie ertranken allesamt.

Kingsley sah zu den anderen Auroren. Keiner sagte etwas. Sie überführten einen Gefangenen auf die Insel. Das war meist etwas unangenehm. Viele Verurteilte versuchten sich bis zuletzt zu widersetzten. Der, den sie heute dabei hatten, verhielt sich jedoch ganz ruhig. Er saß mit gesenkten Kopf auf der Bank neben Kingsley. Sein Gefangener trug magische Fesseln. Selbst wenn er in Besitz seines Zauberstabes gewesen wäre hätte er sie nicht lösen können. Dafür war gesorgt.

Schließlich legte die Fähre an den breiten Steg vor der Festung an. Das Boot brachte auch bei jeder Überfahrt Material für das Gefängnis; Essen, Kleidung, halt alles was man brauchte. Das Entladen und Abzeichnen der Dokumente würde mindestens eine Stunde brauchen. Bis dahin wären sie mit ihrem Verurteilten fertig.

Sie führten ihn den steinernen Weg hinauf. Zum Tor von Askaban. Ein schweres Eisentor, welches am oberen Ende mit Stacheln verstehen war. Die beiden Torwachen waren keine Dementoren, sondern Menschen. Viele wussten nicht, dass Askaban eine normale Wachmannschaft besaß wie ein ganz gewöhnliches Gefängnis. Allendings waren die Wachen hier nicht nur mit Knüppeln, sondern auch mit Zauberstäben bewaffnet. Die Dementoren kamen nur bei speziellen Gefangenen zum Einsatz.

Der Wachtmeister begrüßte ihn. Er trug eine schwarze Uniform mit einer Schirmmütze auf der das Symbol Askabans zu sehen war: Ein stilisierter Turm auf einer Insel.

Kingsley gab ihn die Überführungspapiere. Die Wache prüfte sie, begutachtete den Verurteilten, nickte und gab dann ein Handzeichen, dass das Tor geöffnet werden durfte. Langsam und quietschend öffnete sich das Stahltor. Sie führten ihren Sträfling über den Hof und gingen in ein gemauertes Hauptgebäude. Es war deutlich neuer als die es umgebende Festung. Im neunzehnten Jahrhundert wurden mit den Errungenschaften der Industrialisierung auch die Haftanstalten des Ministeriums ausgestattet. Daher erinnerte hier alles mehr an ein altes Fabrikgebäude.

Drinnen übergaben Sie ihn den Wachen, die ihn weiter durch eine vergitterte Tür zerrten. Links von Kingsley gab es einen Tresen an dem ein Beamter in Uniform saß. Dort gab er die Papiere ab. Ein Stempel hier, eine Unterschrift da. Fertig.

„Die Firma dankt.“, sagte Kingsley zu dem Mann. „Ich müsste noch einmal ins Archiv. Könnten Sie den Weg freigeben?“

„Zweck?“, fragte der Beamte.

„Unterliegt der Geheimhaltung.“, sagte Kingsley.

„So so. Machen die Auroren wieder auf große Nummer, was?“, sagte der Mann.

„Ich bin auch gleich wieder weg.“

„Ja ja.“, sagte der Beamte und gab Kingsley eine quadratische Karte aus Platin auf der das Askaban-Symbol pragte und einen schweren Eisenschlüssel.

Kingsley nahm die Sachen und ging über eine Wendeltreppe aus Metall nach oben. Hier gab es die Büros und Verhörräume. Letztere waren noch aus dunkleren Zeiten. Heute benutzte man sie kaum noch. Das Archiv war mit einer Tür und einer magischen Barriere gesichert. Kingsley schob den Schlüssel ins Schloss und öffnete die massive Eisentür. Dahinter floss eine bläulich schimmernde Barriere, die auf den ersten Blick wie klares Wasser wirkte. Kingsley nahm die Platinkarte und platzierte die in der Mitte. Die Karte leuchtete auf und das Barrierefeld verschwand. Das Archiv selbst war weit weniger spektakulär. Eisenschränke reihten sich aneinander. Alle alphabetisch geordnet. Kingsley öffnete den Schrank bei dem Buchstaben C und las die Namen der Aktenordner nacheinander. Kingsley stutzte. Die Akte mit dem Namen „Crouch“ fand sich nirgends. Sie hätte aber hier sein müssen. Jemand hatte sie entfernt. Eigentlich wollte Kingsley die letzten Einträge nachschlagen. Das sie nicht hier war bedeutete nichts Gutes.

Plötzlich spürte er wie etwas Hartes auf seinem Hinterkopf aufprallte. Kingsley stürzte vorüber und verlor das Bewusstsein.

\--------------------------------------

Als Kingsley wieder aufwachte fand er sich in einem der Verhörräume wieder. Er saß auf einem harten Stahlstuhl an dessen Lehnen seine Hände mit festen Lederriemen gefesselt waren. Der Raum war weiß gefliest und auf dem Boden befand sich ein Abfluss für all die Körperflüssigkeiten, die man während der üblichen Prozedur so verlieren konnte.

Vor ihm stand ein Kerl mit einer Lederschürze an einem Tisch, der gerade einige unappetitlich aussehende Werkzeuge ordnete. Daneben ein älterer Herr in Uniform. Der hatte die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und auch sonst eine eher militärische Ausstrahlung. Kingsley erkannte ihn. Es war Magnus Fredderick. Der Gefängnisdirektor.

Klasse. Wenn die Wachen mit drin hingen, dann hatten sie ein gewaltiges Problem.

„Sieh an, Schneewittchen ist aufgewacht.“, sagte Fredderick. „Kingsley Shacklebolt. Lange nicht gesehen. Wie gefällt ihnen ihr Stuhl?“

„Ein bisschen unbequem. Sie sollten mir vielleicht ein Kissen besorgen.“, antwortete Kingsley.

„Immer zu Scherzen aufgelegt. Das wird sich ändern, wenn Sie mir nicht sagen, was Sie hier suchen.“

„Gefangenenüberführung. Schauen Sie mal in ihren Terminkalender, Mr Fredderick.“

„Auch wenn Leute wie Sie es nicht verstehen, den Auroren ist nicht alles gestattet, nur weil sie sich aufspielen. Ich werde andere Saiten mit Ihnen aufziehen.“

„Wollen Sie mich foltern? Schön, tun Sie's. Das Ministerium wird nicht erfreut sein.“, sagte Kingsley.

So ungern er sich foltern ließ, das wäre nicht das erste Mal.

„Sagen Sie mir, was Sie in unserem Archiv gesucht haben und ich mache das hier kurz und schmerzlos.“

„Das klingt ja eher als wollten Sie Zeugen beseitigen. Was? Habe ich in etwas gestöbert, dass ich nicht hätte sehen dürfen?“, sagte Kingsley.

„Mr Finch, wenn Sie so freundlich wären.“, sagte Freddericks und der lederbeschürzte Folterknecht trat heran. „Ohne Zauberstab, wenn ich bitten darf. Ein Cruciatus ist doch ein echt plumpes Mittel bei Verhören.“

Mr Finch nahm ein Stück glühendes Eisen aus der Feuerpfanne neben seinem Tisch.

Warum haben es Folterer immer so glühenden Eisen?, dachte Kingsley. Na, seinetwegen. Besser als wenn sie ihm die Knochen brachen oder die Zähne zogen.

Der Folterknecht drückte ihm das heiße Eisen auf den Arm. Kingsley schrie auf.

„Genug, Mr Finch. Also nochmal, was tun Sie hier?“, fragte Fredderick erneut.

„Also schön, ich weiß alles.“, sagte Kingsley. „Alles über Sie und Crouch! Sie haben ihn freigelassen, nicht wahr? Wer hat sie beauftragt?“

„Der alte Ich-dreh-den-Spieß-um-Trick? Kingsley, Sie enttäuschen mich.“

Wieder kam Mr Finch mit seinem Brandeisen und presste es ihm auf die Haut.

„Aargh! Haben Sie nicht mehr drauf!? Das kitzelt doch noch nicht mal!“, rief Kingsley seinem Gegenüber zu.

„Das Sie es einem immer so schwer machen müssen, Shacklebolt. Davon bekomme ich Kopfschmerzen.“, sagte Fredderick und rieb sich die Nasenwurzel als hätte er wirklich welche. „Mr Finch, Sie haben freie Hand. Unterrichten Sie mich, wenn er endlich redet.“,

Fredderick verließ den Raum durch die dicke Stahltür.

„Nun also nur noch wir beide?“, sagte Kingsley zu seinem Folterer.

„Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, einen vorlauten Auror wie dich, in kleine Würfel zu schneiden.“, sagte Mr Finch und legte das Brandeisen weg. Er drehte sich um zu seinem Tisch. „Na da wollen wir mal sehen. Wie wäre es mit …?“

Doch bevor sich Mr Finch für ein Foltergerät entscheiden konnte stand Kingsley, mitsamt den Stuhl an den er gefesselt war, auf und sprang auf ihn. Der Folterknecht stolperte und fiel vornweg in seine Kohlepfanne. Mr Finch schrie entsetzlich. Kingsley nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und fischte mit seinem Mund den Zauberstab dieses Idioten aus der Brusttasche seiner Schürze. Er nahm den Zauberstab zwischen seine Zähne und zielte damit auf die Lederriemen an die er gefesselt war. Kingsley durchtrennte seine Fesseln mit einem Schuss und entledigte sich endlich dieses Stuhls.

„Stupor!“, rief Kingsley und schoss auf den immer noch in der Pfanne liegenden und schreienden Folterer. Er flog im hohen Bogen nach hinten und blieb dort liegen. Kingsley durchsuchte die Schürze und fand endlich einen Schlüsselbund. Die Türen in Askaban waren fast alle so konstruiert, dass es ein einfacher Alohomora-Spruch nicht brachte. Man brauchte leider einen altmodischen Schlüssel.

Kingsley schloss die Eisentür auf und trat in den Flur. Mit einem Mal schrillte eine Helle Alarmsirene. Er rannte die Wendeltreppe nach unten, vorbei an den Wachen und aus dem Gebäude. Als er gerade über den Hof sprintete hörte er hinter sich das Getrampel von Stiefeln.

„Schnappt ihn euch! Verdammt!“, rief die aufgeregte Stimme von Fredderick.

Kingsley blieb keine Zeit für Finesse. Er schleuderte einen Sprengfluch in Richtung des Gefängnistores. Dieses flog aus den Angeln und fiel krachend zu Boden. Die Torwachen blicken ihn zuerst ungläubig an.

„Steht da nicht so rum! Ergreift ihn!“, hörte er Fredderick hinter sich.

Kingsley rannte den Weg hinunter an die Docks. Hinter ihm gefühlt ein ganzer Trupp von Wärtern. Flüche schossen pfeifend an ihm vorbei. Er schlug haken und sprintete auf die Fähre zu.

„Los! Leinen Los! Wir müssen hier weg!“, rief er den am Boot wartenden Auroren zu.

„Die haben noch nicht alles entladen.“, sagte einer seiner Kollegen, der noch gar nicht begriffen hatte, was hier gleich geschehen würde.

Kingsley schleuderte einen Fluch auf die Vertäuung und sprang auf die Fahre. Flüche schlugen rund um ihn ein. Er warf sich auf den Boden.

„Kingsley, Fuck! Warum sind die so wütend?“, fragte einer der anderen Auroren.

Ohne darauf zu antworten schoss Kingsley einen Blitz auf die Steuereinheit ab. Der Motor heulte auf und die Fähre fuhr mit Vollgas los. Dabei nahmen sie unglücklicher Weise noch den halben Kai mit, der krachend ins Wasser stürzte.

„Fuck, verdammt Kingsley! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Was zum Teufel hast du angestellt?“

„Wir hatten eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit!“, sagte Kingsley und ergriff das Steuer damit sie nicht noch etwas rammten.

„Mit der ganzen, verfickten Wache von Askaban? Scheiße, Mann! Du bist doch völlig übergeschnappt! Wie soll ich das im Ministerium erklären?“

„Halt die Klappe, Hendricks! Der Papierkram ist echt unsere geringste Sorge!“, schrie Kingsley ihn an.

Er hielt stur auf das Festland zu. Sie steckten wirklich in der Scheiße, aber nicht weil er die halben Docks zerstört hatte, sondern weil die Verwicklung von Fredderick bedeutete, dass diese Sache viel größer war als sie dachten. Jemand hatte den Direktor so gut bestochen, dass er sogar bereit war einen Auroren zu foltern und umzubringen. Dumbledore würde Freudensprünge machen.

\---------------------------------------

Severus Snape saß an diesem Abend einmal mehr in Dumbledores Büro. Zusammen mit Minerva, Mad-Eye Moody und einem erstaunlich gut aufgelegten Kingsley Shacklebolt. Wenn man bedachte, was er ihnen gerade berichtet hatte war das ein Wunder. Severus hatte ihm den Arm verbunden. Diese groben Wärter hatten ihn versucht ganz klassisch zu foltern. Zum Glück war Kingsley mit einem sonnigen Gemüt und einer dicken Haut gesegnet.

Sie wussten alle, was es bedeutete, wenn der Gefängnisdirektor von Askaban es zugelassen hatte, dass einer seiner Gefangenen einfach ging, ohne Akten, ohne Zeugen und mit tödlichen Konsequenzen für alle, die nachfragten. Severus kannte diesen Stil nur zu gut.

„Was tun wir jetzt?“, fragte Minerva.

„Barty muss beschützt werden, ebenso wie Harry Potter. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass es während des Turniers zu einem tödlichen Zwischenfall kommt.“, sagte Dumbledore.

„Alles schön und gut, aber was tun wir, wenn es zum Äußersten kommt?“, fragte Severus. „Ich kenne diese Art Dinge anzugehen, so wie die meisten von euch. Das ist die Handschrift des Dunklen Lords. Nur er wäre in der Lage ein ganzes Gefängnis zu korrumpieren.“

Albus Dumbledore sagte nichts. Er schritt nur langsam auf und ab.

„Wir bringen dieses Turnier so schnell wie möglich hinter uns, würde ich meinen.“, sagte Moody. „Solange es läuft und sich Voldemort nicht zeigt können wir nichts unternehmen.“

Severus sah ihn an.

„Abwarten? Wo ist denn der vorpreschende Mad-Eye Moody hin, der den Kindern Unverzeihliche Flüche beibringt?“, fragte er.

„Sagt der Todesser, der von Voldemort immer noch als Dunkler Lord spricht.“, entgegnete Moody.

„Alastor, bitte!“, sagte Dumbledore ungehalten. „Aber ich fürchte Sie haben recht. Solange er da draußen ist und keine Schritte unternimmt haben wir nichts. Und Barty Crouch Jr. ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.“

„Warum tun wir nicht etwas ganz und gar dummes, damit er sich zeigen muss?“, fragte Severus.

Alle Blicke ruhten jetzt auf ihm. Er wusste jetzt schon, dass das Gezeter geben würde.

„Wie bitte?“, fragte Albus.

„Wir können abwarten oder etwas tun.“, sagte Severus.

„Was schwebt ihnen vor?“, fragte Dumbledore. Er sah ihn über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg an. Severus wusste, dass seine Idee kompletter Schwachsinn war, aber wenn Kingsley halb Askaban hinter sich her schliff, dann konnte er ja wenigstens etwas Konstruktives versuchen.

„Wir geben Voldemort das wonach er schon die ganze Zeit sucht. Wir geben ihm Harry Potter.“

„Was?“

„Nein!“

„Auf gar keinen Fall!“

„Nehmen wir für einen Augenblick an ich würde Ihnen zustimmen, was haben Sie vor?“, fragte Albus ihn eindringlich.

„Wir lassen Potter das Turnier gewinnen. Wir sorgen dafür, dass er überall als Erster ins Ziel kommt. Das wird ihn anlocken. Ich kenne Lord Voldemort, ob real oder als Geist, so einem Köder wird er niemals widerstehen können. Wir müssen ihn ins Rampenlicht schubsen, so ungern ich das sage. Er wird ihn angreifen, aber so, dass er sich hinterher nicht mehr verstecken kann. Das wird ein Spektakel.“

„Keine Besorgnis wegen Potter?“, fragte Dumbledore.

„Wenn Askaban mit drin hängt, dann sicher auch das Ministerium und weiß Gott noch wer. Also richten wir den Scheinwerfer auf uns. Wir zeigen ihm genau wo und wann er zuschlagen soll.“

„Sonst kommen solche Pläne doch immer von mir.“, sagte Albus.

„Ich stecke halt voller Überraschungen.“

„Ich mag Sie nicht, Snape, aber das ist brillant.“, sagte Moody plötzlich.

Also von ihm hätte er nun am Wenigsten ein Lob erwartet.

„Du weißt, dass das riskant ist?“, sagte Dumbledore.

Es war selten, dass er das Du verwendete. Meist nur, wenn sie sich ganz beträchtlich uneins waren. Severus verstand den Fingerzeig.

„Wenn er auftaucht schnappt die Falle zu. Natürlich sollten wir trotzdem dafür sorgen, dass Potter das Ganze überlebt.“, sagte Severus.

Minerva sah ihn an als würde sie ihm am Liebste schlagen. Er wusste ja, dass es nicht einfach werden würde.

„Also los. Sie wissen, was zu tun ist“, sagte Albus und löste die Versammlung auf.

Im Flur vor dem Büro packte Minerva Severus harsch am Arm.

„Sagen Sie, haben Sie eigentlich ihren Verstand verloren?“, fragte sie erbost.

„Wir stehen mit dem Rücken an der Wand. Wenn wir weiter nur warten bis etwas passiert, dann verlieren wir sowohl Crouch als auch Potter. So besteht wenigstens die Chance das es einer von beiden überlebt.“, sagte Severus.

Minerva sah immer noch aus als hätte sie ihm am Liebsten eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Severus konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Er hätte sich selbst geohrfeigt für diesen Plan, aber der Pragmatiker war gerade stärker in ihm. Sie hatten keinerlei Vorteil gegenüber ihren Gegnern. Sie mussten etwas tun.

„Ich hasse Sie manchmal.“, sagte Minerva.

„Ich mich auch, aber es nützt ja nichts.“


	10. Die zweite Aufgabe

Severus saß am Tresen des Eberkopfes. Er rauchte und trankt ein Guiness. Tief im Inneren wusste er nicht, ob sein Plan funktionieren würde. Dumbledore hatte recht als er meinte das alles sei riskant. Es war mehr als das. Wenn sie auf das falsche Pferd wetteten, dann konnten ihnen all das wie ein Sprengsatz um die Ohren fliegen. Severus mochte es nicht Potter als Lockvogel einzusetzen, doch sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Irgendjemand hatte den Jungen eh schon von vorn herein ins Spiel gebracht, dazu die Geschichte mit Barty Crouch Jr. und dem Vielsafttrank. Das alles stank so gewaltig nach einer Einmischung des Dunklen Lords. Sie mussten endlich offensiv werden. Die letzten Male hatte es sie kalt erwischt. Dieses Mal nicht.

Severus trank aus und ging durch die Tür nach hinten. In der Küche stand John und wusch gerade einige Bierkrüge auf. Severus deutete auf sich und dann mit dem Finger nach draußen. John nickte und trocknete sich die Hände an einem Putzlappen ab.

Hinter der Kneipe trafen sie sich in einer dunklen Ecke.

„Ich will, dass du zu deiner Mutter fährst.“, sagte Severus ohne Umschweife.

„Was?“, fragte John ungläubig.

„Hör zu, hier wird es ungemütlich werden. Ich will nicht, dass du in die Schusslinie gerätst.“

Severus zog an seiner Zigarette.

„Und du bleibst hier und hast den ganzen Spaß allein?“, sagte John.

„Ich würde das nicht sagen, wenn ich es nicht todernst meinen würde.“, entgegnete Severus. „Du bist hier nicht sicher.“

„Ist das wegen Du-weißt-schon-wer?“, fragte John nun ebenso ernst. „Ich hab die Gerüchte gehört.“

„Es sind nicht nur Gerüchte.“, antwortete Severus. „Geh zu deiner Mutter und sag ihr, dass es soweit ist. Sie weiß, was zu tun ist.“

„Du glaubst also wirklich, dass Er wieder da ist?“

„Wenn ich mich irre, dann wäre ich ein wirklich glücklicher Mensch.“, sagte Severus. „Nimm das Motorrad mit.“

„Weißt du eigentlich wie lange ich gebraucht habe, um hierher zu kommen?“

„Ja, und das honoriere ich wirklich.“, entgegnete Severus. „Ich will, dass ihr euch vorbereitet. Ich muss mich bedeckt halten, also keine Abenteuer, klar?“

„Jawohl, Sir. Wie Sie wünschen, Sir.“, sagte John und tat als würde er stramm stehen.

„Das ist kein Spaß, John.“

„Ja ja, verstehe.“, antwortete John.

Es gefiel ihm nicht. Natürlich nicht, aber Severus würde nicht zulassen, dass sein Sohn sich in irgendwas hineinstürzte. Es reichte zu, wenn er das tat.

\-----------------------------------

Die zweite Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers fand an einem trüben Frühlingstag statt. Damit spiegelte das Wetter in etwa Severus' Gemüt wieder. Die Massen versammelten sich auf der Tribüne am See. Die Champions standen auf einem extra errichteten Podest von dem aus sie ins Wasser springen sollten.

Dumbledore und Moody hatten dafür gesorgt, dass Potter mit Diantuskraut versorgt wurde. Das wäre nicht seine erste Wahl gewesen, wenn es darum ging einen Tauchgang zu unternehmen, aber gut, sie hatten ihn ohnehin zum Zuschauer verdammt.

Ein Pfiff ertönte und die Champions sprangen ins das kalte Wasser. Potter stopfte sich das Diantuskraut in den Mund und platschte wie ein Frosch auf das Wasser. Die Leute lachten. Einige buhten ihn sogar aus. Es dauerte eine Weile bis das Kraut Wirkung zeigte. Potter tauchte unter. Ab da an war von keinem der Champions noch etwas zu sehen.

Severus schritt in der Lehrerloge auf und ab bis Minerva ihn am Arm packte und auf den Stuhl neben sich bugsierte. Sie hatte ja recht. Es nützte nichts. Sie würden warten müssen. Eine quälende Stunde lang. Severus sah immer wieder auf seine Armbanduhr. Das Publikum wurde währenddessen mit Ansagen über den aktuellen Stand der Dinge bei Laune gehalten.

Als erstes tauchte Viktor Krumm wieder aus dem Wasser auf. Er hatte einen Haikopf und Ms Granger im Arm. Es dauerte nicht lang, dann kam Fleur Delacour aus dem Wasser. Sie war sichtlich aufgeregt und hatte niemanden mitgebracht. Schließlich tauchte Mr Diggory auf, der ein Mädchen aus dem Wasser hievte. Der Name war Severus gerade entfallen.

Wieder sah Severus auf die Uhr. Die Stunde war schon fast um und kein Zeichen von Harry Potter. Mit jeder Minute die extra verstrich wurde er nervöser. Severus hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht Potters Leiche aus dem See fischen mussten. Wenn ja, wusste er wen er dafür verantwortlich machen würde.

Schließlich, nach fast zwei Stunden, kam Potter endlich ins Ziel. Er hatte seinen Freund Weasley und das kleine Mädchen aus Beauxbatons in den Armen und schleppte sie an Land. Severus fiel zwar ein Stein vom Herzen, doch das war wieder so typisch für diesen Jungen. Natürlich musste er wieder alle retten und konnte sich nicht mal auf die Aufgabe konzentrieren.

Fleur Delacour fiel ihrer Schwester in die Arme und fing plötzlich an Potter zu küssen und danach Weasley. Einige Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums kamen an und wickelten alle drei in dicke Handtücher als seien sie kurz vorm Erfrieren.

Dann hallte die magisch verstärkte Stimme des Ministers über den Strand.

„Und nun das Endergebnis: Mr Krumm belegt den ersten Platz, gefolgt von Mr Diggory. Außergewöhnlichen Umständen ist es jedoch zu verdanken, dass Mr Potter nicht nur Mr Weasley, sondern auch Ms Delacour rettete und damit eine Niederlage eher in kauf nahm als das zurücklassen eines Freundes. Damit ist Mr Potter zwar Vorletzter geworden, doch durch seine moralisch vorbildliche Handlung verleihen ihm die Punktrichter eine Extranote, wodurch er den zweiten Platz für sich beanspruchen kann.“

Jubel brach auf der einen Hälfte der Tribüne aus, während die andere anfing mit Buh-Rufen zu starten.

„Was? Das ist eine eindeutige Bevorzugung, Dumbledore! Potter ist Letzter!“, begann sich Karkaroff zugleich zu ereifern.

„Aber, aber, Igor, sie vergessen die Wirkung des moralischen Vorbilds.“, entgegnete Albus im Plauderton als habe er Karkaroffs Anschuldigungen gar nicht gehört.

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Moralisches Vorbild? So so. Potter hatte eine eindeutige Affinität sich ins Risiko zu stürzen. Das hatte weniger mit Moral zu tun als damit, dass er ständig seinen gesunden Menschenverstand vergaß. Sonst wäre er vielleicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie den Wassermenschen keine Schüler zum Fraß vorwerfen würden, nur weil die Champions ihr Ziel nicht erreichten.

Severus erhob sich in dem allgemeinen Trubel und ging. Hinter der Tribüne wurde er plötzlich Karkaroff aufgehalten.

„Was wollen Sie denn schon wieder?“, fragte Severus gereizt.

„Finden Sie es nicht merkwürdig, dass Potter, obwohl er Letzter wurde dann doch so frenetisch gefeiert wird?“

„Das ist immer so.“, sagte Severus.

„Das ist eine Verschwörung, sage ich Ihnen. Euer Ministerium möchte sich unbedingt profilieren, auf die Kosten aller anderen.“

Severus verdrehte die Augen.

„Wir wissen doch beide, dass das Ministerium viel zu blöd für derartiges wäre.“, sagte er.

Karkaroff griff sich instinktiv an den Arm.

„Also glaubst du mir endlich?“, fragte Karkaroff.

„Ich glaube, Sie sollten sich nicht so aufspielen.“, antwortete Severus.

„Aufspielen?“ Karkaroff entglitten die Gesichtszüge. „Aufspielen?“

„Sehen Sie, Sie tun es schon wieder.“, sagte Severus.

Karkaroff drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stampfte in Richtung seines Schiffs davon.

Severus war es recht so. Der alte Todesser versuchte ihn seit ihrer ersten Begegnung für sich einzunehmen, aus Angst vor dem, was hier geschah. Ihn ein wenig zu provozieren und von seinem hohen Ross zu holen verschaffte Severus eine gewisse Genugtuung.

\----------------------------------

John packte seine Sachen. Es gefiel ihm nicht, doch er würde tun, was Severus ihm gesagt hatte. Das war ohnehin eine Seltenheit. Er wollte allerdings seiner Mutter die Nachricht überbringen. Sollte sein Vater nicht nur einen komischen Anfall von Paranoia erlegen sein, dann hätten sie allen Grund sich abzusichern.

John hatte einige Veränderungen an dem Motorrad vorgenommen, die Severus sicher nicht gefallen hätten. Er war nicht ganz bei der Wahrheit geblieben als er sagte er sei durch einen Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts gekommen. In Wirklichkeit hatte er wochenlang reichlich waghalsige Experimente durchgeführt bei denen er Flohpulver durch den Verbrennungsmotor jagte. Damit konnte er während er fuhr eine Abkürzung durch das Flohnetzwerk nehmen. Sowas wie Lichtgeschwindigkeit in Sci-Fi-Filmen. Man startete am einen Ende und kam am anderen, wie bei einem Hypersprung, wieder raus. Seiner Mutter hatte er nichts davon erzählt. Sie hätte sich nur unnötig Sorgen gemacht. Er hatte nur immer noch Probleme die richtigen Koordinaten zu treffen. Auf seinem Weg nach Hogwarts war er mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Mal nicht dort gelandet wo er wollte, allerdings kam er mit jedem Sprung seinem Ziel einen Schritt näher. In den Wochen, die er hier war hatte er weiter daran gefeilt. Mit etwas Glück würde er auf dem Nachhauseweg nicht mehr als zwei bis drei Sprünge brauchen.

Anfangs hatte er einfach das Flohpulver in den Tank gekippt. Ohne irgendeine Form der Steuerung hatte sich das jedoch als ziemlich gefährlich erwiesen. Man konnte sprichwörtlich im Nirgendwo landen. Das Flohnetzwerk war nicht auf diese Art des Reisens ausgelegt. Normalerweise stand man still und der Zauber transportierte einen lediglich zum richtigen Punkt. Das hier war als würde man mit tausend Sachen auf einer Straße entlang rauschen und dabei versuchen einen sich bewegenden Punkt mit einer Kugel zu treffen, die sich ebenfalls bewegte. Es brauchte also mehr als ein Wort oder Zauber. John war auf die schräge Idee gekommen, das Flohpulver-Benzingemisch im Tank mit einem GPS-Gerät am Lenker zu verbinden. Das war etwas anderes als einen Wingardium Leviosa auf ein Auto zu legen und es so zum Fliegen zu bringen. Er verband die Elektrik direkt mit der magischen Komponente. Entweder war er also genial oder komplett durchgeknallt.

John saß auf dem Motorrad und zog sich die Motorradbrille über. Er stand auf einer Schräge etwas Abseits von Hogsmead. Leider hatte er nach wie vor Probleme mit der Zündung, weshalb er das Motorrad am Berg anrollen lassen musste.

John nahm die Füße hoch und rollte bergab. Die Strecke war lang genug damit er wenigstens auf dreißig Meilen pro Stunde kam. Er legte einen grünen Schalter am Lenker um und mit einem Mal wurde er in den feurigen Strudel gezogen, den das Flohpulver erzeugte. Er schoss durch den von grünen Flammen umwirbelten Korridor, der sich um ihn bildete. Eine rote Leuchte blinkte an seinem GPS-Gerät auf und er legte den Schalter erneut um. Er landete mit quietschenden Reifen auf der Straße und hätte beinahe einen ihn entgegen kommenden LKW gerammt. John Wisch aus und kam schlingernd genau vor der Hausmauer eines Pubs zum Stehen. Es roch nach verbranntem Gummi. John sah auf die Koordinaten im GPS. Immerhin, er war in London. Auch wenn Whitechapel genau die andere Seite der Stadt war. Er hatte somit die fünfhundert Kilometer zwischen Hogwarts und der Stadt in weniger als einer Minute zurückgelegt. Das war selbst für einen Magier ein Rekord. Schneller ging es wohl nur durch Apparieren – aber dafür musste man wenigstens schon einmal am Zielort gewesen sein. Hinzu kam das Problem mit den eventuellen magischen Barrieren, die irgendjemand eingerichtet hatte. Die Apparierbarriere von Hogwarts etwa war ein Umkreis von satten dreißig Kilometern.

John war so überwältigt, dass er für einen kurzen Moment sogar vergaß warum er diesen Irrsinn überhaupt zusammengebaut hatte. Er schaltete das GPS und den „Flohpulverzentrifugator“ - so nannte er das Teil mit dem er die Verbrennung des Pulvers im Motor regulierte – ab und fuhr den Rest der Strecke ganz normal.

Das Haus seiner Mutter lag in einem Londoner Vorort. Ein Einfamilienhaus mit einem kleinen Garten und einem Schuppen. John fuhr den Weg bis zu ebenjenen, öffnete das Schloss mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs und stellte das Motorrad dort ab. Er hängte die Brille über den Lenker und verwuschelte sich die Haare. Dabei bemerkte er das er sich, bei dem Ritt durch das Flohnetzwerk, die Haare versenkt hatte. Er brauchte unbedingt einen Helm.

John ging aus dem Schuppen und rein ins Haus. Seine Mutter, Jennifer Franco, stand in der Küche und wusch auf. Sie trug ganz leger T-Shirt und Jeans. Überrascht drehte sie sich zu ihm um als er eintrat. Jennifer umarmte ihn herzlich.

„Du bist wieder da.“, sagte sie als fiele ihr ein Stein vom Herzen.

„Severus hat mich hergeschickt.“, antwortete John erklärend.

„Severus?“, fragte seine Mutter. „Warum?“

„Er glaubt, dass Er tatsächlich wieder da ist. Er meinte du wüsstest was zu tun ist.“

„Mehr hat er nicht gesagt?“, fragte sie.

„Nein.“, antwortete John. „Was meint er damit?“

Jennifer setzte sich an den Küchentisch und John tat es ihr gleich.

„Ich und dein Vater haben vor langer Zeit eine Abmachung getroffen. Sollte Er je wieder kommen, dann würden wir alles dafür tun, um dafür zu sorgen, dass es das letzte Mal sei. Wenn Severus meint die Zeit sei gekommen, dann stehen uns schlimme Tage bevor, John.“

John zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sein Vater war nie ein Mann großer Worte, geschweige denn Erklärungen.

„Was sollen wir tun?“, fragte John.

„Untertauchen. Fürs Erste.“

„Untertauchen?“, fragte John als habe er sich verhört.

„Wir hatten fünfzehn Jahre lang Zeit.“, sagte seine Mutter nur. „Genug Zeit, um sich zu überlegen, was wir tun, wenn der Fall der Fälle eintritt.“

John hatte nie daran gedacht, dass sein Vater je irgendetwas plante. Er wusste zwar von seiner Vergangenheit, doch in Hogwarts hatte er einfach nie den Eindruck, dass Severus Snape mehr tat als nur seinen Groll zu kultivieren.

„Vertrau ihm. Vertraue uns.“, sagte seine Mutter.

John zog die Augenbrauen auf eine Art hoch, die ihm selbst nur allzu bekannt vorkam. Er ließ es gleich wieder. Severus Vertrauen. Das war nach all den Jahren nicht gerade die leichteste Übung. Er hegte zwar vielleicht keinen offenen, pubertären Verdruss mehr für seinen Vater, aber das Stadium des Vertrauens hatten sie längst noch nicht erreicht.

„Das heißt ich muss auf ihn hören, oder?“, fragte John.

„Zumindest in einigen Dingen.“, antwortete Jennifer.

Das würde harte Arbeit.


	11. Der Vorfall

Severus Snape saß an dem Tisch in der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes. Black und sein Freund Lupin hatten für etwas Ordnung in dem alten Haus gesorgt – und vor allem mal Staub gewischt. Neben den anderen Fünf saßen noch Dumbledore und Minerva am Tisch. Moody fehlte erstaunlicher Weise. Es war seltsam, dass er eine Vollversammlung des Ordens nicht wahrnahm.

Nach Kingsleys Eskapade in Askaban suchten sie nach allen Zusammenhängen, die irgendwie mit Voldemort oder Barty Crouch Jr. In Verbindung gebracht werden konnten. Dabei offenbarte sich, dass eine Vielzahl von Personen seit Ende letzten Jahres verschwunden war. Es war eine bunte Liste aus Auroren niederer Ränge, Sekretärinnen, Angestellten – Personen ohne offensichtlichen Zusammenhang, die entweder als tot oder vermisst gemeldet wurden.

Severus war während Voldemorts Machtergreifung noch ein Kind gewesen, doch er wusste dennoch, dass es schon einmal so angefangen hatte. Sie alle waren von den unguten Gefühl ergriffen, dass sich etwas Großes ihnen unaufhaltsam nährte.

Er saß da und sah in sein Glas mit Gin. Das Haus Black besaß schon zu seiner Zeit einen auffälligen Hang zum Alkohol und selbst nach einem anderthalb Jahrzehnt Leerstand fanden sich noch genug Spirituosen im Keller, um eine gesamte Mannschaft Matrosen zu versorgen. Bestimmte Dinge änderten sich halt nie.

Severus rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen von dem vielen Gerede. Obendrein tat sein Arm seit Wochen am laufenden Band weh. Das Mal wurde deutlicher und der Schmerz bohrte sich unaufhaltsam in jeden seiner Tage. Severus hatte sich mittlerweile eine zerstörerische Mischung aus Alkohol und Schmerzmitteln angewöhnt. An manchen Tagen hätte er am Liebsten alles und jeden verprügelt, nur um wenigsten einen Augenblick das brennende Stechen in seinem Arm los zu sein.

Im Punkt der Vermissten kamen sie nicht weiter. Wenn wirklich Voldemort dahinter steckte, dann würde man nicht einmal ihre Leichen finden. Seiner Meinung nach war das ja verschwendete Zeit.

Der Abend verging, ohne das sie auf überwältigende Antworten gestoßen wären. Severus stand auf und ging in den viel zu engen Flur. Er holte seine Zigaretten aus der Manteltasche und zündete sich eine an. Es dauerte nicht lang und ausgerechnet Black folgte ihm.

„Na, Schniefulus, ich hab gehört, du willst, dass ausgerechnet Harry Lord Voldemort vor den Ofen lockt?“, sagte Black. Es war dieser süffisante Unterton, der Severus bei ihm schon immer aufregte.

„Was willst du von mir? Hast du keine Flöhe, die du irgendjemanden anhängen kannst?“, entgegnete er ebenso selbstgefällig.

„Nein, aber bei allem, was gerade abgeht, habe ich mich gefragt, was du eigentlich davon hast?“, fragte Black.

Severus zog an seiner Zigarette.

„Davon haben?“, fragte er.

„Nur weil Dumbledore dir vertraut heißt das nicht, dass ich dich nicht ganz genau im Auge behalte, Schniefulus.“

„Werden diese alten Namen aus unserer Schulzeit nicht langsam alt?“, fragte Severus ganz direkt. Er würde nicht auf Blacks langweilige Provokationsversuche eingehen. Dafür tat ihm außerdem sein Schädel viel zu sehr weh.

„Niemals, Schniefulus.“, antwortete Black.

Severus verdrehte die Augen. Das war ihm doch eine ganze Spur zu kindisch.

„Also?“, fragte Black.

„Also was?“, sagte Severus.

„Was hast du davon?“

Severus wusste, dass er ihn nur aufs Glatteis führen wollte. Nicht darauf zu antworten konnte jedoch genauso unangenehm werden.

„Das weißt du doch genau.“

„Diesen Mist von wegen Schuld gegenüber Dumbledore? Das hab ich dir noch nie abgekauft. Also pass auf, denn ich pass auf dich auf, kapiert?“

Black machte eine provokante Geste indem er zuerst auf sich und dann mit gespreizten Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf ihn zeigte.

Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sirius Black hatte sich im Gefängnis kein bisschen verändert. Er war noch immer der arrogante von sich selbst eingebildete Idiot.

„Wir sehen uns.“, sagte Severus nur, mit der Zigarette im Mund.

Er apparierte und fand sich vor den Toren von Hogwarts wieder. Zum Glück hatten Lehrer einen Sonderstatus, wenn es um die Apparierverbotszone in und um das Schloss ging. Er trat seine Zigarette auf dem Steinweg aus und machte sich auf den Weg hinunter in die Kerker. Severus hätte am Liebsten geheult, wenn er daran dachte, dass er morgen Früh wieder Kinder unterrichten musste.

\----------------------------------

Severus befand sich auf dem alten Anwesen. Überall liefen Menschen in schwarzen Anzügen und Kleidern umher. Ihre Gesichter wurden von Rabenmasken verdeckt und sie genossen den dunkel anregenden Wein ihres Gebieters. Offensichtlich gab es etwas zu feiern. Severus bewegte sich lautlos durch die Menge. Das Getuschel der Gäste wurde jäh durch ein Geräusch hinter ihm durchbrochen. Er drehte sich langsam um. Wie aus dem Nichts baute sich vor ihm eine gigantische Schlange auf. Sie schnappte nach ihm.

Keuchend schreckte Severus aus dem Schlaf. Er war völlig durchgeschwitzt. Nach Luft ringend setzte sich Severus auf und bemerkte jetzt erst, dass er noch seine Sachen von gestern Abend trug. Er ging ins Bad, zog sich aus und stieg unter die Dusche. Das kalte Wasser spülte die beunruhigenden Traumbilder hinfort. Severus lehnte die Stirn an die Fließen und schloss die Augen.

Es war nur ein Traum, sagte er sich immer wieder und doch schien es ihm so real. Severus sah auf das Mal auf seinem Arm. Es hatte mittlerweile fast seine komplette Farbe und Form wieder erreicht. Der Schmerz bohrte sich derweil wie ein stetiges Hämmern in seinen Kopf. Am liebsten hätte er ihn gegen die Wand geschlagen, aber das hätte auch nicht viel genützt.

Severus stieg aus der Dusche und zog sich ein frisches Hemd und eine Hose an. Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war ohnehin fast Zeit. Er nahm eine Kopfschmerztablette und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Untypischer Weise war er einer der ersten und die Tische kaum belegt. Auch am Lehrertisch saß kaum jemand. Nicht einmal Minerva oder Dumbledore. Severus setzte sich hin und schenkte sich Kaffee in seine Tasse und kaute lustlos auf seinem Toastbrot mit Marmelade herum.

Erst nach einer halben Stunde tauchten Minerva und Dumbledore im Portal der Großen Halle auf. Sie redeten angeregt und deuteten auf die Titelseite des Tagespropheten, den Minerva in ihrer Hand trug. Als sie sich setzten klatschte sie Severus die Zeitung genau auf den Teller. Er sah auf die Titelseite, die reißerisch ankündigte: Harry Potters Herzschmerz – Alles über ihn und seine große Liebe!

„Ich interessiere mich nicht für Klatsch.“, sagte Severus an seine Kollegin gewandt.

„Blättern sie auf Seite vier.“, sagte Dumbledore gebieterisch.

Severus öffnete die Zeitung und erblickte einen Artikel mit dem schönen Titel: Dumbledore – Eine Gefahr für sich und andere?

„Hier.“, sagte Minerva und deutete auf einen Abschnitt weiter unten.

_Neben dem gefährlichen Halbriesen arbeiten aber auch noch andere Zwielichtige Gestalten für den Schulleiter, der immerzu darauf beharrt alles für die Sicherheit seiner Schützlinge zu tun. Etwa der allseits gefürchtete, ehemalige Todesser Severus Snape, der bekannt ist für drakonische Strafen und dessen Aura einem geradezu darauf stößt: Ich bin ein Geheimnis! Welche düsteren Mysterien lauern im Geist des als aggressiv geltenden Meisters der Zaubertränke? Schülern zufolge soll er nicht nur übermäßig viele Hauspunkte abziehen und parteiisch auf sein eigenes Haus Slytherin verteilen, sondern auch einen besonderen Groll gegen Harry Potter, den Jungen, der überlebt hat, hegen. Zudem ist er ein alter Freund des Schulleiters von Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff. Beide saßen sie im Gefängnis von Askaban ein. Ob es da womöglich noch eine alte Verbundenheit gegenüber ihrem alten Arbeitgeber Du-weißt-schon-Wer gibt? Und die Frage, die wir uns alle stellen: Weiß Albus Dumbledore von seinen Machenschaften mit Durmstrang? Wenn ja, lässt er sie wissentlich zu?_

Severus hörte auf zu lesen.

„Das ist nicht sonderlich überraschend.“, sagte er und faltete die Zeitung.

„Sie hat wirklich jeden schlecht gemacht.“, entgegnete Minerva.

„Ich vermute, Sie sind eine alternde Jungfer auf der Suche nach mütterlicher Integrität, oder so?“, fragte Severus und bekam als Antwort einen stechenden Blick von ihr.

„Sie wissen, dass, wenn Kimmkorn so gegen uns schießt, es nicht nur reine Sensationslust ist?“, sagte Dumbledore.

„Diese Infos sind nicht geheim. Sie hat vermutlich im Archiv nachgeschlagen.“, antwortete Severus. „Wir haben gestochert und jetzt lassen sie ihre Hunde auf uns los.“

„Passen Sie auf, was sie in der Öffentlichkeit von sich geben, Severus. Man weiß nie, wer es hört.“, ermahnte ihn Albus.

„Ich habe nichts derartiges getan.“, verteidigte Severus sich. Er fühlte sich durch die Worte des Direktors mehr angegriffen als durch Kimmkorns Geschreibsel.

„Ich sage es bloß. Ich weiß ja, was passiert, wenn sie mal wieder vom Teufel geritten werden.“

„Hmpf.“, machte Severus bloß und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Als hätte gerade er es nötig sich mit der Presse abzugeben.

Severus aß auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Er grummelte vor sich hin und ließ die Klasse, die bereits vor der Tür zum Labor wartete, wortlos ein. Severus gesellte sich hinter sein Pult und blickte zu den Schülern, die bis auf einige Ausnahmen alle diese lächerlichen „Potter stinkt!“-Buttons trugen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und gab ihnen eine Hirnaufgabe für den Unterricht. Während die Schüler arbeiteten bemerkte er, dass einige immer wieder zu ihm blickten und dann begannen zu tuscheln. Sicher hatten sie auch diesen lächerlichen Artikel im Tagespropheten gelesen.

„Was gibt’s da zu reden?“, rief Severus reflexartig in den Raum.

Sofort hörten die Schüler auf, doch die Blicke spürte er immer noch auf sich. Severus lehnte sich zurück und mahlte unbewusst mit seinen Zähnen.

Diese verfluchte Kimmkorn. , dachte er die ganze Zeit. Ein Teil von ihm wollte sie sich am liebsten persönlich vorknöpfen, doch sein Verstand wusste, dass es das nur schlimmer machen würde. Sie war eben eine sensationsgeile Diva, die einem aus wirklich allen einen Strick drehen konnte. Darum fiel es auch so schwer sie zu ignorieren.

Den ganzen restlichen Tag war Severus in jeder verdammten Unterrichtsstunde den gleichen Blicken und Gemurmel ausgesetzt. Ein paar Worte von ihm reichten zwar, um sie zumindest im Unterricht zum schweigen zu bringen, doch er wusste genau aus welcher Richtung das kam. Diese Kimmkorn würde es noch bereuen sich mit ihm anzulegen.

Als Severus am Abend müde und genervt durch den Flur ging bemerkte er wie Potter aufgeregt in Richtung von Dumbledores Büro rannte. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass etwas passiert sein musste. Er folgte dem Jungen unauffällig bis der vor dem Wasserspeier stehen blieb, der den Zugang zum Büro des Schulleiters markierte.

„Zitronenbonbons! Nein, das ist es nicht. Bertie Botts Bohnen? Schokofrösche? Ach komm schon, mach die verdammte Tür auf! Ich muss dringend zu Professor Dumbledore!“

Der Wasserspeier schüttelte nur verneinend den Kopf.

„Potter.“, sagte Severus und der Junge drehte sich erschrocken um. „Was tust du hier?“

„Ich muss unbedingt zu Professor Dumbledore!“, sagte Potter fast panisch.

„Warum? Was ist passiert?“, fragte Severus.

„Es geht um Mr Crouch. Er ist ganz seltsam.“

„Seltsamer als sonst?“, rutschte es Severus heraus, woraufhin er einen zornigen Blick von Potter erntete. Bevor es jedoch zu einem ausufernden Wortgefecht kommen konnte kam Dumbledore von der anderen Seite des Flurs.

„Professor Dumbledore ...“, sagte Potter erleichtert. „... ich brauche Ihre Hilfe. Mr Crouch, er ist ganz seltsam.“

„Wo ist er?“, fragte Albus.

„Am Wald. Ich kann Sie hinführen.“, sagte Potter.

Dumbledore nickte ihm zu und zusammen mit Severus folgten sie dem Jungen zu der Stelle, wo er Crouch gesehen haben wollte. Anstelle von Barty fanden sie jedoch nur den am Boden liegenden Körper von Viktor Krum. Severus beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und zog ihm die Augenlider hoch.

„Schockzauber.“, sagte Severus und knallte Krum die Flache Hand ins Gesicht. Der wachte mit einem Schreck auf und verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht.

„Was … wo?“, stammelte er.

„Was ist passiert?“, wollte Dumbledore wissen.

Krum rappelte sich auf und blickte sie zunächst verwirrt an.

„Es war der Irre.“, platzte es schließlich aus ihm heraus. „Er hat mich angegriffen. Ich wollte nur nachsehen, wo Potter steckt, dann kommt er plötzlich von hinten und haut mich um.“

„Hat er etwas gesagt?“, fragte Albus.

„Ja.“, antwortete Potter. „Er meinte er habe etwas schreckliches getan für das büßen müsse.“

Auf einmal hörten sie ein Knacken im Geäst hinter sich. Severus wirbelte mit gezogenen Zauberstab herum.

„Ich bin es nur.“, sagte der aus dem Unterholz tretende Mad-Eye Moody.

„Was zum Teufel tun sie da?“, wollte Severus wissen.

„Ich habe etwas gehört und wollte dem nachgehen.“, sagte Moody.

Severus ließ den Zauberstab sinken, doch ihm kam das alles sehr merkwürdig vor. Moody konnte nicht eher als er und Dumbledore davon erfahren haben und wenn ja, von wem?

„Alastor, wären Sie so gut und würden die Schüler hoch ins Schloss begleiten?“, fragte Dumbledore.

„Natürlich.“, sagte Moody. „Kommt Jungs, falls der Angreifer noch hier herum stromert kann er was erleben, wenn er auf mich trifft.“

Nachdem Moody mit Potter und Krum im Schlepptau verschwunden war wandte sich Albus an Severus.

„Was denken Sie?“, fragte er.

„Ich denke, dass sich ausgerechnet Mad-Eye äußerst verdächtig benimmt.“

„Im ernst?“, fragte Dumbledore.

„Er erscheint nicht bei Treffen und jetzt weiß er fast zeitgleich mit uns, dass jemand hier war? Das stinkt doch!“

„Ist das ihre übliche Paranoia?“, fragte Albus.

„Nein, das ist meine Irgendwas-ist-hier-faul-Intuition.“, entgegnete Severus.

„Ich weiß, dass sie und Alastor ein Problem miteinander haben ...“

„Das ist es nicht.“, fiel Severus ihm ins Wort. „Und wo ist Crouch hin? Hat er Krum geschockt und ist dann irre lachend in den Wald gerannt, oder was?“

„Sie glauben nicht, dass er es war?“, fragte Dumbledore.

„Vielleicht war es jemand, der nur so aussah?“, sagte Severus.

Albus nickte. Er verstand was er meinte. Die gestohlenen Zutaten für den Vielsafttrank mussten ja schließlich irgendwo gelandet sein. Die Frage war nur, ob sie jetzt wirklich einen doppelten Barthemius Crouch suchten.

„Wenn wir Crouch finden, dann finden wir vielleicht auch den, der für das hier verantwortlich ist.“, sagte Severus ernst.

\-------------------------------

Nach dem Verschwinden von Crouch und dem Angriff auf Krum bestellte Dumbledore den Minister in sein Büro. Severus stand vor dem Kamin und sah zu Moody. Irgendetwas stimmte mit dem alten Auror nicht. Vielleicht war er, wie viele sagten, einfach nur restlos durchgeknallt, doch sein Verhalten in den letzten Wochen machte ihn stutzig.

„Wissen Sie, was Sie da verlangen?“, entrüstete Cornelius Fudge sich. „Monatelange Vorbereitungen und Kosten für nichts ...“

„Mr Crouch ist verschwunden, wer weiß, vielleicht sogar tot, und Sie drücken sich vor jeder harten Entscheidung, Cornelius!“, sagte Dumbledore ärgerlich.

„Ich werde das Turnier nicht absagen! Das Ministerium muss in solchen Fällen Stärke demonstrieren!“, entgegnete Fudge nicht weniger verärgert.

„Dann zeigen Sie endlich einmal Stärke.“, sagte Albus.

„Wie bitte? Was haben Sie da gesagt?“, fragte der Minister empört.

„Ich sagte, Sie sollen aufhören sich hinter ihren Paragrafen und Buchhaltern zu verstecken. Wir steuern offen auf eine Katastrophe zu, wenn nichts unternommen wird.“

„Ach, und Sie glauben, Sie seien der richtige Mann für so etwas?“, sagte Fudge und wurde langsam rot im Gesicht.

„Das war kein Angriff auf Ihr Amt, falls Sie das glauben.“, entgegnete Dumbledore.

„Was soll es denn sonst sein?“

„Meine Herren ...“, schaltete sich Severus ein. „... ich glaube nicht, dass wir auf diese Art weiter kommen. Mr Crouchs Verschwinden, der Angriff auf Mr Krum … das alles deutet auf jemanden hin, der ganz bewusst die Fäden zieht.“

„Was will er damit andeuten?“, fragte Fudge immer noch zornig.

„Es gibt nur einen, der einen Gewinn aus diesen Vorfällen ziehen könnte.“, sagte Severus ruhig.

„Und wer soll das sein?“, antwortete der Minister hitzig.

„Der Dunkle Lord.“, sagte Severus.

„Pfffft!“, machte Fudge nur. „Haben Sie ihn instruiert das zu sagen, Dumbledore?“

„Cornelius …!“ Albus rieb sich die Nasenwurzel als habe er Kopfschmerzen von den Tiraden des Ministers.

„Ich werde nicht weichen! Das ist mein letztes Wort!“, sagte Fudge und ging aus dem Büro.

„Das war dann wohl nichts.“, stellte Severus trocken fest. Er bemerkte wie seltsam zufrieden Moody wirkte.

„Vielleicht ist es gut so?“, sagte der Auror gelassen. „Außerdem war es ja die Idee Ihres Todessers Potter als Zielscheibe zu verwenden.“

„Mir gefällt ihr Tonfall nicht.“, antwortete Severus scharf.

„Warum? Weil ich sage, was Sie wirklich sind?“, sagte Moody und taxierte ihn mit seinem magischen Auge.

„Lassen Sie mich raten, Sie glauben, ich hätte etwas damit zu tun?“, fragte Severus.

„Ich lasse nur keine Möglichkeit außen vor.“, entgegnete Moody scharf.

„Alastor, das führt doch zu nichts!“, ging Dumbledore dazwischen. „Solange nicht Bartys Leiche irgendwo auftaucht sind das hier eh alles nur Spekulationen. Halten Sie beide ihre Augen und Ohren offen. Ich erwarte das Schlimmste in den kommenden Wochen.“

Severus stimmte dem Schulleiter im Gedanken zu. Ohne die Leiche von Crouch würden sie niemanden überzeugen ein viel zu gefährliches Turnier abzusagen geschweige denn sie zu unterstützen.

\------------------------------------

Das Rätsel um Mr Crouch löste sich bereits am nächsten Morgen als Dumbledore im vorbeigehen Severus die aktuelle Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf sein Schinkentoast knallte.

**Leiche von Trimagischen Richter angeschwemmt! - Ministerium fassungslos!**

„Warum erfahren wir das aus der Zeitung?“, fragte Severus an Albus gewandt.

„Das wüsste ich auch gern.“, sagte Dumbledore. „Die Presse geht von Selbstmord aus.“

„Unsinn.“, sagte Severus.

„Eben.“, stimmte Dumbledore ihm ausnahmsweise zu.

Severus studierte den dazugehörigen Artikel. Offenbar war er fünfzig Kilometer nördlich in einem Fluss gefunden worden. Wie sollte das passiert sein? Ein alter Kerl wie Crouch läuft über Nacht mal eben zig Kilometer, um sich irgendwo zu ertränken? Sie hassten es ja, wenn sich ihre Vorahnungen bestätigten.

„Vielleicht ist der Minister jetzt aufgeschlossener?“, sagte Severus.

„Wohl kaum. Ich hatte heute früh ein äußerst stures Gespräch mit Cornelius. Er hat Angst sein Gesicht zu verlieren. Dieses Turnier kostet ein Vermögen und ist an bürokratischen Aufwand kaum zu toppen, wenn er es jetzt abbläst steht er wie ein Idiot da.“

Severus stimmte seinem Chef im Gedanken zu. Auch wenn, wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich war, wohl genau darauf gewettet hatte. Also konnten sie nur ihren ursprünglichen Plan verfolgen und versuchen Potter lebendig durch dieses Turnier zu bringen.

Severus nahm die Zeitung von seinem Toast und aß auf. Das war alles so unglaublich. Und als würde es nicht so schon reichen mussten sie sich auch noch mit politischen Winkelzügen beschäftigen.


	12. Potters Traum

Albus Dumbledore schlug sich einmal mehr den Abend in seinem Büro um die Ohren. Die Geschehnisse um Barty Crouch ließen ihm keine Ruhe. Er gab Severus Recht wenn der meinte das alles stank bis zum Himmel. Das Verschwinden des Chefs der Strafverfolgung ließ den Minister bemerkenswert kalt. Wenn es darum ging seine Macht zu erhalten war Cornelius schon immer ziemlich strebsam gewesen. Dass er jedoch nicht einsehen wollte wie gefährlich die Situation war machte Albus wütend. Wenn sie recht hatten, dann würde ihnen weitaus Schlimmeres bevorstehen als der Verlust der Reputation.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Herein.“, sagte Albus laut.

„Sie wollten mich sehen, Sir?“, sagte Harry Potter, der unsicher eintrat.

„Ja. Ich wollte mit dir über das sprechen, was gestern passiert ist.“, sagte Albus und erhob sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Er ging auf den Jungen zu.

„Ich habe schon alles gesagt. Ich fand Mr Crouch völlig verwirrt im Wald und als ich Sie und Professor Snape geholt hatte war er weg.“, sagte Harry.

„Ist sonst noch irgendetwas passiert? Kam dir etwas ungewöhnlich oder merkwürdig vor?“, fragte Albus und fixierte Harry über die Gläser seiner Halbmondbrille hinweg.

Harry trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Harry?“, fragte er eindringlich.

„Ja, es gibt etwas, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es etwas damit zu tun hat.“

„Alles kann mir weiterhelfen.“, sagte Albus ruhig.

„In der Nacht vor dieser Sache .. na ja … ich hatte einen Traum. Ich war in einer Art Landhaus und Voldemort war auch da. Sie redeten darüber, dass Wurmschwanz etwas getan hätte, was ihn sehr verärgerte.“

„Sie? Wer war noch da?“, fragte Albus.

„Wurmschwanz, also Peter Pettigrew und ein Mann den ich nicht kannte.“

„Wie sah er aus?“

„Groß, blond, hatte einen Ledermantel oder so an. Sie sprachen darüber, dass Voldemort mich der Schlange zum Fraß vorwerfen würde. Hat das etwas zu bedeuten?“, fragte Harry unsicher.

Albus antwortete nichts. Seine schlimmsten Vermutungen bewahrheiteten sich. Harry hatte Barty Crouch Jr. in seinem Traum gesehen. Er lebte also.

„Warum hast du das nicht eher erzählt?“, fragte Albus streng.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich dachte, es wäre nicht wichtig.“

„Nicht wichtig?“, sagte Albus. „Harry, in Zusammenhang mit Lord Voldemort ist alles von Bedeutung, verstehst du das?“

„Ja, Sir. Ich dachte nur, es sei einfach nur ein Alptraum.“, antwortete Harry kleinlaut. „Es war auch nicht das erste Mal. Ich hatte diesen Traum schon öfter.“

Albus atmete tief. Er konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Wer gab schon gerne zu, dass ihm im Traum seine ärgsten Feinde heimsuchten? Dennoch wäre diese Information entscheidend für sie gewesen. Vielleicht war es Voldemort nicht bewusst, aber die Verbindung zwischen Harry und ihm war mehr als nur äußerlich.

„Gut, dass du mir das gesagt hast.“, sagte Albus. „In Anbetracht der Umstände muss ich dich jedoch ermahnen das nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen.“

„Sie glauben, diese Träume sind mehr als bloß Träume?“, fragte Harry, der nun ernsthaft besorgt wirkte.

„Ich glaube, sie könnten ein Hinweis sein.“, sagte Albus. „Nun, wenn das alles ist, dann kannst du gehen.“

„Ja, Sir.“, sagte Harry und verschwand durch die Tür.

\------------------------------------

Dumbledore berief eine spontane Vollversammlung im Grimmauldplatz ein. Es musste etwas geschehen sein. Severus saß am Tisch, ihm gegenüber Sirius, der es nicht lassen konnte Sticheleien ihm gegenüber auszuteilen. Dieses Spiel endete als Albus ins Zimmer trat und sich an den Kopf des Tisches setzte.

„Ich habe diese Dringlichkeitssitzung einberufen, weil ich neue Informationen habe. Harry Potter hat mir gegenüber zugegeben, dass er schon länger des nachts von Visionen heimgesucht wird in denen sowohl Lord Voldemort als auch Barty Crouch Jr. auftreten.“

„Scheiße.“, rutschte es Severus heraus.

„In der Tat.“, antwortete Dumbledore.

„Sie wissen, was das heißt?“, fragte Severus.

„Harry Potter hat aus irgendeinem Grund eine direkte Verbindung zu Lord Voldemort in seinen Träumen. Wir haben das zwar schon länger vermutet … die Narbe, seine Fähigkeit Parsel zu sprechen … ob beabsichtigt oder nicht, Harry kann offenbar diese Verbindung auch rückwärtig nutzen.“

„Sagt wer?“, fiel Severus ihm ins Wort. „Vielleicht sieht Harry auch nur genau das, was er sehen soll.“

„Ach?“, machte Black. „Das weißt du offenbar aber ganz genau.“

„Ich bin in Okklumentik ausgebildet, Black. Eine solche Verbindung kann man in zwei Richtungen nutzen!“, fuhr Severus ihn an.

„Mal angenommen Voldemort weiß von ihrer Verbindung, was würde es ihm nutzen Harry das sehen zu lassen? Er würde doch wissen, dass er sich an uns wendet?“, fragte Kingsley.

„Ein Zeichen von Selbstvertrauen. Er will uns ärgern.“, sagte Albus.

Severus stimmte ihm im Gedanken zu. Der Dunkle Lord litt schon immer an einem gewissen Narzissmus. Ihnen über Potter zu zeigen, dass sie auf der falschen Fährte waren passte zu seiner Art.

„Gut, wir wissen, dass Barty Crouch Jr. lebt und das er zusammen mit seinem Meister etwas plant. Unser Problem ist aber nach wie vor, dass wir nicht wissen was.“, sagte Severus.

„Also folgen wir seinem Plan weiter?“, fragte Black empört und deutete auf Severus. „Wir warten weiter darauf, dass mein Patenjunge in eine Falle läuft?“

„Uns bleibt keine andere Wahl, Sirius.“, sagte Dumbledore beschwichtigend, woraufhin Black etwas ungehaltenes in sich hinein murmelte.

„Ihnen ist klar, dass Voldemort diese Verbindung ausnutzen könnte?“, sagte Severus. „Wir bekommen häppchenweise Informationen, doch was bekommt er von uns?“

„Ich weiß, was sie sagen wollen.“, antwortete Albus. „Wir können nicht sicher wissen, was Harry unwissentlich an ihn weitergibt. Daher kann ich Sie alle nur ermahnen aufzupassen, was Sie in der Gegenwart des Jungen sagen.“

Dumbledore warf Black einen mahnenden Blick zu.

„Ja ja, schon gut.“, sagte Black und winkte ab. Er erhob sich und stampfte die knarzende Treppe nach oben.

So richtig kritikfähig war er ja noch nie.

„Noch eine Sache ...“, sagte Severus. „Ich weiß, dass Sie es nicht hören wollen, aber Mad-Eye Moody ...“

„Severus, bitte nicht schon wieder.“, schnitt ihm Dumbledore genervt das Wort ab.

„Ich sage nicht, dass er etwas damit zu tun hat, aber sein Verhalten ist merkwürdig, finden Sie nicht?“

„Niemand ist vierzig Jahre lang Auror und wird hinterher nicht merkwürdig.“, schaltete sich Kingsley ein.

„Ich meine merkwürdiger als sonst.“, entgegnete Severus.

„Ich vertraue Alastor Moody, Severus, und wenn ich das tue sollten Sie das auch.“, sagte Dumbledore streng. 

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schwieg. Es nützte ja doch nichts. Er hatte Dumbledore jetzt schon einige Male darauf angesprochen, doch er bekam immer nur die selbe Antwort. Er für seinen Teil würde Moody im Auge behalten. Severus spürte das etwas nicht stimmte mit dem alten Knacker. Auror hin oder her.


	13. Der Ruf des Bösen

Es blieb nur wenig Zeit bis zur dritten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers. Seit Crouchs Tod schien die Zeit wie im Fluge zu vergehen. Es war ein einziges Chaos hinter den Kulissen. Das Ministerium tat alles, um einen reibungslosen Ablauf zu gewährleisten, doch im Grunde überspielten sie alle ihre Nervosität und Sorgen nur indem sie sich in die Arbeit stürzten. Barthemius Crouch hatte in der Organisationsstruktur des Ministeriums ein gewaltiges Loch hinterlassen, welches die Bürokratie nicht so ohne Weiteres füllen konnte.

Auf dem Gelände auf dem sonst das Qudditschfeld stand ließen sie ein gewaltiges Labyrinth aus Hecken emporwachsen. Severus war wie alle Hauslehrer informiert über die nächste Aufgabe. Für ihn war das jedoch ein Alptraum. Es war unmöglich auf Potter zu achten in diesem Ding. Wieder wäre er zum Warten verdammt. Das wurmte ihn fast mehr als alles andere. Die Aufgaben waren immer so gewählt, dass die Champions abgeschirmt wurden. Es war lediglich Glück zu verdanken, dass sie alle noch lebten. Falls es jemand auf den Jungen abgesehen hätte, dann wäre das der perfekte Ort.

Am Tag des Turniers saß Severus völlig übernächtigt auf der Tribüne. Er hatte die letzten Nächte kaum ein Auge zugemacht. In seinem Kopf ging er alle Eventualitäten durch, doch es kam nichts nützliches dabei heraus, außer dass er keinen Schlaf fand. So war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass er völlig gestresst hier saß und mit seiner Müdigkeit zu kämpfen hatte, während die Leute um ihn herum jubelten als die vier Champions am Eingang des Labyrinths Aufstellung einnahmen.

„Willkommen zu der dritten und letzten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers!“, tönte Fudges überschwängliche Stimme über ihre Köpfe hinweg.

Severus hatte Kopfschmerzen. Die magisch verstärkte Stimme des Ministers machte es kaum besser. Er rieb sich die Stirn und die Schläfe instinktiv. Es half nicht.

„Heute wird sich entscheiden, wer als Sieger aus diesem Turnier hervorgeht und sich somit in die Annalen der Geschichte einschreibt. Unsere vier Champions werden das Labyrinth zur Mitte durchqueren, wo der Trimagische Pokal auf sie wartet. Wer ihn als Erster bekommt wird der Sieger sein!“, erklärte Fudge.

Die Menge johlte. Dumbledore stand zusammen mit Karkaroff und Madame Maxim unten bei den Champions und gab ihnen letzte Instruktionen. Schließlich schoss er rote Funken in die Luft als Zeichen, dass das Turnier begann. Die Champions standen an den verschiedenen Eingängen des Labyrinths und rannten los. Hinein in den Irrgarten, wo ihnen niemand helfen konnte falls sie in Gefahr gerieten.

Severus sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Die Zeit hatte sich gegen sie verschworen. So wie sie die letzten Wochen raste so schlich sie jetzt geradezu dahin. Das Warten und die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf machten ihn wahnsinnig. Das Kreischen des Publikums bohrte sich wie eine Nadel in sein Gehirn. Severus versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch es ging ihm elend wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und er konnte nichts tun als nur hier zu sitzen und zu warten.

An einem Ende des Labyrinths wurden rote Funken abgeschossen.

„Miss Delacour ist aus dem Rennen.“, verkündete Fudges Stimme.

Buh-Rufe von Seitens der Beauxbatons'. Severus bekam es kaum mit. Ihm war schlecht. Plötzlich durchfuhr ihn ein brennender Schmerz in seinem Arm. Dieses Mal war er so strahlend heiß, dass er die Augen verdrehte und ohnmächtig auf seinem Stuhl zusammensackte.

Er spürte wie sein Geist in die tiefen des Dunklen Mals gesogen wurde. In den flammenden Straudel aus Schmerz. Severus sah vor seinem geistigen Auge Voldemort und hörte sein irres Lachen in seinem Gedanken widerhallen.

Erst eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige von Minerva McGonnagal holte ihn in das Hier und Jetzt zurück.

„Severus? Severus? Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie sichtlich besorgt.

Er zog sich den Ärmel an seinem Arm hoch und erblickte das Dunkle Mal. Es erstrahlte jetzt in seiner vollen Pracht und glühte förmlich.

„Oh mein Gott.“, hauchte Minerva.

Severus zog sich den Ärmel seines Hemdes wieder herunter. Er stand mit wackligen Beinen auf.

„Ich muss zu Dumbledore.“, sagte er ihr.

Sie griff ihm unter den anderen Arm und führte ihn die Treppe hinunter. Severus fühlte sich als würde er gleich erneut zusammenbrechen. Der Schmerz in seinem Arm war so hell und gleißend. Er wusste, was das bedeutete. Er hatte diesen Schmerz seit fünfzehn Jahren so nicht mehr gespürt. Der Dunkle Lord verlangte nach ihnen, was nur heißen konnte, dass er tatsächlich wieder da war. Aber wie? Und warum jetzt?

„Severus?“, fragte Dumbledore erstaunt als Minerva ihn zu ihm brachte.

„Er ist wieder da.“, presste Severus durch den Schmerz hindurch.

„Was sagen Sie da?“, fragte Albus als habe er nicht gegriffen, was Severus meinte.

Severus krempelte den Ärmel seines Hemdes erneut hoch und zeigte dem Schulleiter die Tätowierung.

„Er ruft nach uns. Sie müssen das Turnier sofort abbrechen.“

Wieder attackierte ihn der Schmerz in seinem Arm. Dieses Mal so stark, dass er nichts tun konnte außer sich fallen zu lassen. Minerva ließ ihn erschrocken los und Severus sank auf dem Boden zwischen den Tribünen wie ein Häuflein Elend zusammen. Er wusste das würde so weiter gehen bis er das Mal berühren und dem Dunklen Lord Frage und Antwort stehen würde. Tat er es nicht würde das Mal ihn töten.

Severus wusste nicht wie viel Zeit zwischen den Intervallen der Flammen aus Schmerz und Elend vergingen ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete. Sie hörten ein Pfop! Und das entsetzte Kreischen eines Mädchens.

Dumbledore wandte sich sofort um und auch Severus erblickte, was für das fürchterliche Schreien sorgte. Harry Potter war auf dem Platz vor dem Labyritn aufgetaucht. Völlig zerschunden und über den leblosen Körper von Cedric Diggory gebeugt. Er weinte voller entsetzen. Dumbledore ging zu dem Jungen.

„Er ist wieder da!“, heulte Potter. „Er ist wieder da! Voldemort! Er ... er ...“

„Ich muss gehen.“, sagte Severus zu Minerva.

„Tun Sie, was getan werden muss. Ich kümmere mich um Potter.“, sagte sie und eilte zu Dumbledore, der versuche den hysterisch weinenden Jungen zu beruhigen.

Severus hatte ja gewusst, dass dieser Moment kommen würde. Er griff auf das Mal und sein Körper wurde durch Raum und Zeit hindurch katapultiert. Severus hatte keine Kraft, um sich entsprechend zu rüsten und so knallte er auf dem harten Parkettboden auf und überschlug sich. Er rutschte einige Meter über den gebohnerten Boden und blieb dort für einen Augenblick liegen. Der Schmerz in seinem Arm verschwand urplötzlich und mit ihm auch das, was seinen Verstand völlig vernebelt hatte. Das erste Mal seit Monaten konnte er klar denken.

Severus fand sich in einem alten Herrenhaus wieder. Um ihn herum in schwarze Roben gehüllte Männer. Ehemalige Todesser wie er. Severus blickte auf und sah den leibhaftigen Lord Voldemort, oder Tom Riddle, wie er früher genannt wurde. Sein äußeres war völlig anders als wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Er kannte ihn als großen, starken Mann mit strengen Haarschnitt. Der Voldemort den er hier vor sich hatte war kahl, bleich und seine Nase war den Nüstern einer Schlange ähnlich. Seine Auferstehung hatte ihm ganz offensichtlich einiges gekostet.

„Severus, gesellst du dich endlich zu uns?“, sagte Voldemort schneidend.

Severus kniete direkt vor seinem ehemaligen Meister.

„Mein Herr, ich kam so schnell ich konnte.“, sagte Severus und versuchte es demütig wirken zu lassen.

„Ach, tatsächlich?“

Voldemort packte ihn am Hals und zog ihn brutal auf die Beine. Seine langen, blassen Finger gruben sich in Severus' Wangen.

„Ich wurde heute schon von ganz anderen enttäuscht. Sag mir, Severus, warum kommst du so spät? Hat dir meine Einladung etwa nicht gefallen?“

„Ich bin sicher Ihr seid über mich bestens informiert.“, sagte Severus gequält.

„Natürlich. Severus Snape, der Mann, der mir einst am nächsten stand arbeitet seit geraumer Zeit an der Seite von Albus Dumbledore. Sag mir, warum sollte ich dich nicht auf der Stelle töten?“

Voldemort lachte hohl. Für ihn war das alles ein hervorragendes Theater.

„Ich bin Euch immer noch treu ergeben, aber ich musste meine Tarnung wahren. Dumbledore darf keinen Verdacht schöpfen.“, sagte Severus.

„Entschuldige, wenn ich das überprüfe.“, entgegnete Voldemort.

Severus konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig den Schutz in seinem Kopf hochfahren als sein Gegenüber brutal in seinen Geist eindrang. Er hatte in der Tat jede Menge zu verbergen und würde sein ehemaliger Gebieter auch nur eines seiner Geheimnisse entdecken, dann würde er ihn sofort töten.

Voldemort fuhrwerkte eine ganze Weile in seinem Kopf herum ehe er sich wieder aus ihm zurückzog. Schließlich begann er zu lächeln und ließ Severus los. Der fasste sich an den Hals und rieb sich die Kehle. Der Dunkle Lord gab ein Handzeichen gegenüber zwei seiner Todesser, die alle ihre Masken trugen. Er konnte also nicht sagen wer es war. Die beiden Männer gingen in den Nebenraum und schleiften einen Mann herbei dessen Gesicht von einem schwarzen Sack bedeckt war. Severus erkannte ihn bereits an seiner Kleidung. Es war Karkaroff. Er hatte ihn beim Turnier erst noch gesehen. Sie mussten ihn sich während des Spiels geschnappt haben.

„Wenn du so frei wärst, Severus, als Zeichen deines Vertrauens ...“, sagte Voldemort.

Einer der Todesser zog Karkaroff den Sack vom Gesicht. Er war voller Blut, sein Gesicht geschwollen. Sie hatten ihn ordentlich zugerichtet.

Severus wusste, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Er sollte den Verräter töten, um seine Treue zu beweisen. So sehr der alte Todesser ihn dieses Jahr auch genervt hatte, das verdiente er nicht.

„Severus, bitte.“, begann Karkaroff zu flehen. „Tu das nicht.“

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den am Boden knienden Mann. Karkaroff streckte die Arme aus und wandte sein Gesicht vor Furcht verzerrt ab.

„Bitte. Bitte nicht.“, wimmerte er.

Es dauerte lange quälende Minuten. Voldemorts Blick war gespannt auf ihn gerichtet und man konnte spüren wie die anderen Todesser ihren Atem anhielten.

„Severus?“, fragte Voldemort leise lächelnd.

„Avada Kedavra!“

Der grellgrüne Blitz durchzuckte die Luft und traf Karkaroff in den Kopf. Er kippte leblos zur Seite. Severus ließ den Zauberstab sinken. In seinem Inneren krampfte sich alles zusammen.

Voldemort begann zu klatschen als habe er gerade einem besonders unterhaltsamen Stück zugesehen.

„Sehr gut, Severus. Sehr gut.“, sagte Voldemort. „Seht ihr, Treue wird belohnt.“

Severus sah auf Karkaroffs Leiche. Wenn er ihn nicht getötet hätte, dann jemand anderes und wahrscheinlich hätte er dann mehr gelitten. Er wusste, dass er sich damit nur selbst belog, aber das war besser als sich einzugestehen, dass er gerade einen völlig Unbewaffneten niedergestreckt hatte. 

„Und nun, verschwindet.“, sagte Voldemort an die übrigen Todesser gewandt. „Ich werde euch schon bald erneut zu mir rufen. Severus, du wartest hier.“

Sie warteten bis die anderen alle disapperiert waren.

„Nun, da wir unter vier Augen sind … Crucio!“

Severus durchfuhr ein Schmerz wie ihn nicht einmal das Dunkle Mal erzeugt hatte. Er ging in die Knie und keuchte. Keine Schwäche zeigen, das war der Trick.

„Du weißt doch wofür das ist, oder?“, fragte Voldemort.

„Mein Herr ...“

„Verschone mich, Severus. Du bist zu klug dafür, um es auf die schmeichelhafte Tour zu versuchen.“, sagte Voldemort. „Du warst einer meiner besten Männer und hast nie versucht mich zu finden?“

„Das hätte ich, wenn ich gekonnt hätte. Natürlich hätte ich. Dafür habe ich aber etwas viel wichtigeres geschafft. Albus Dumbledore vertraut mir mehr als jedem sonst. Ich bin ihm so nah wie kein anderer, kenne seine Geheimnisse, habe Zugang zu Harry Potter und dem Orden.“, sagte Severus.

„Und das ist durchaus beeindruckend. Vielleicht zu beeindruckend.“, antwortete Voldemort.

„Ich kann meine Treue beweisen.“, sagte Severus.

„Dazu wirst du Gelegenheit haben.“, entgegnete Voldemort lächelnd. „Neben dir gibt es einen weiteren Spion in Hogwarts. Er hat all das hier ermöglicht, aber er ist eine Last geworden. Er war ein nützliches Instrument, so wie du es bist, aber er will zu viel, fürchte ich.“

„Soll ich ihn töten?“, fragte Severus. „Ich töte ihn.“

„Mein guter Severus ...“, sagte Voldemort und packte seinen Kiefer. Er besah ihn wie ein Viehhändler seinen neusten Erwerb. „... ich habe immer viel von dir gehalten, enttäusche mich nicht.“

„Das werde ich nicht.“, sagte Severus und sein Meister ließ ihn los.

„Geh nun.“

Severus nickte und disapperierte.


	14. Veritaserum

Als Severus in Hogwarts wieder aufschlug war auf dem Platz vor dem Labyrinth immer noch alles in heller Aufregung. Er suchte nach Dumbledore und Minerva, die er gerade noch sah, wie sie in Richtung des Schlosses davoneilten. Severus lief ihnen hinterher bis er sie eingeholt hatte.

„Das ging aber schnell.“, bemerkte Dumbledore.

„Es stimmt.“, sagte Severus. „Der Dunkle Lord ist wieder auferstanden. Ich habe ihn gesehen. Er lebt.“

„Dann haben sich unsere schlimmsten Befürchtungen Bewahrheitet. Severus, holen Sie etwas Veritaserum und treffen Sie mich vor dem Büro von Professor Moody.“

Severus hinterfragte Dumbledores Anweisung nicht, sondern machte sich gleich auf in Richtung der Kerker. Er wusste nicht, was in seiner Abwesenheit passiert war, doch das Dumbledore nach dem Wahrheitsserum verlangte legte nahe, dass sich in den letzten Minuten etwas ergeben hatte.

Severus ging in sein Büro und öffnete den Schrank in dem sich die wirklich wichtigen Sachen befanden. Er holte eine mit einem roten Kreuz markierte Glasflasche heraus und rannte anschließend den ganzen Weg zu Moodys Büro vor dem schon Dumbledore, Minerva und Kingsley warteten. Kaum war er da sprengte Albus das Schloss zur Tür des Aurors auf. Moody stand mit erhobenen Zauberstab vor Potter, der verängstigt vor ihm zurückwich.

„Expelliarmus!“, rief Dumbledore und es riss den alten Auroren von den Füßen.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Dumbledore an Harry gewandt.

Severus und Minerva bugsierten Moody auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und richteten sicherheitshalber ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn.

„Er wollte mich töten.“, sagte Potter.

Severus nahm den herunter gefallenen Flachmann an sich, den Moody sonst immer bei sich trug. Er schraubte die Flasche auf und roch daran.

„Vielsafttrank.“, sagte er feststellend.

„Nun wissen wir also wer Ihre Vorräte gestohlen hat, Severus.“, sagte Dumbledore. „Das Veritaserum, schnell.“

Severus zog die Flasche aus seiner Hosentasche. Gewaltsam öffnete er Moodys Mund und zwang ihn die klare Flüssigkeit zu schlucken. Der, wer auch immer er war, versuchte ihn anzuspucken, doch Severus griff ihm hart um den Kiefer und streckte ihn nach oben. Der falsche Moody musste schlucken, ob er wollte oder nicht.

„Wissen Sie wer ich bin?“, fragte Dumbledore.

„Albus Dumbledore.“

„Wo ist Alastor Moody?“, fragte der Schulleiter. „Ist er in diesem Raum?“

Der falsche Moody deutete in Richtung einer großen Kiste neben dem Kamin. Sie hatte ganze sieben Schlösser und war aus schwerem Metall.

„Alohomora.“, sagte Dumbledore und die Kiste flog auf und offenbarte etwas, dass sie nicht erwarteten.

Am Grund saß halbnackt der echte Alastor Moody. Er war schwach und abgemagert.

„Aber wenn das Moody ist, wer ist dann …?“, fragte Potter.

Und fast als sei das sein Zeichen gewesen begann der falsche Moody nach Luft zu schnappen und zu würgen. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib. Severus war klar, was hier passierte. Er hatte in dem ganzen Chaos wohl vergessen seinen Trank zu nehmen. Der falsche Auror verwandelte sich zurück. Er schrumpfte zusammen, denn Moody war ein Riese, der selbst große Menschen gern überragte. Die Kleidung des Auroren wirkte nun unverhältnismäßig überdimensioniert. Sein Haar schrumpfte ebenfalls zu einem blonden Igel zusammen und zu einem Mann, der kaum Älter als dreißig sein konnte.

„Barty Crouch Jr.“, sagte Dumbledore.

Severus hielt sich im Hintergrund. Deshalb war Moody also so merkwürdig gewesen. Er wusste nicht, ob es ihn freuen sollte, dass sein Gefühl ihn nicht getäuscht hatte.

Crouch hustete als habe er sich verschluckt und sah sie einer nach dem anderen an. Er blieb für einen Moment an Severus hängen und begann dann freudig das Gesicht zu verziehen.

„Ich zeige dir meinen Arm, wenn du mir deinen zeigst.“, sagte Crouch und zog den Ärmel seines Armes hoch und offenbarte sein Dunkles Mal.

„Harry, zeig mir deinen Arm.“, sagte Albus an Potter gewandt und zog dessen Ärmel hoch.

Jemand hatte ihn den Arm aufgeschlitzt. Getrocknetes Blut verschmierte seinen Arm.

„Sie wissen was das bedeutet, nicht?“, fragte Crouch süffisant. „Er ist zurückgekehrt und mich wird er reich belohnen!“

„Wie?“, wollte Albus wissen.

„Ein Blutritual. Alles was wir noch dafür brauchten war der Junge.“, erzählte Crouch freimütig.

Severus tauschte mit Dumbledore einen Blick aus. Ja, sie waren ihm in die Falle gegangen. Und hatten genau das getan, was er wollte.

„Ich konnte es nicht verhindern.“, sagte Potter.

„Was haben Sie mit Ihrem Vater gemacht?“, fragte Dumbledore weiter.

„Das wissen Sie. Er ist tot.“, sagte Crouch und begann zu lachen.

„Ich habe genug gehört. Kingsley, kümmern Sie sich darum.“, sagte Albus und ging mit Minerva und Potter im Schlepptau aus dem Raum.

„Er war dir wohl auf die Schliche gekommen?“, sagte Severus.

„Ich hätte ihn sowieso getötet. Irgendwann. Das hat meine Rache nur beschleunigt.“

„Rache?“, fragte Severus. „Dabei ging es wohl kaum nur um Rache.“

„Du, Snape, hast auch nicht in Askaban gesessen. Was weißt du schon? Du hast dich rausgewunden. Der Dunkle Lord, er wäre sehr interessiert an der Wahrheit über dich, findest du nicht?“

Severus umklammerte den Zauberstab in seiner Hosentasche. Zur Not würde er ihn gleich hier töten.

„Nicht.“, sagte Kingsley und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es tut mir leid.“ Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und machte mit ihm eine Bewegung wie mit einem Messer, das er quer über Crouchs Hals zog. Wie bei einer echten Klinge spritzte ihm das Blut aus dem Hals und Barty Crouch Jr. griff sich im Reflex an die Kehle. Sein Blut strömte durch die Finger und auf den Boden. Er sackte in sich zusammen.

„Mein Gott, Severus, was hast du getan?“, empörte sich Kingsley. „Er hätte uns noch etwas sagen können.“

„Nein hätte er nicht.“, sagte Severus und steckte den Zauberstab weg.

Kingsley packte ihn am Kragen und drückte Severus gegen die Wand.

„Verflucht, Snape, sei verflucht! Auf welcher Seite bist du eigentlich?“

„Auf Eurer, aber ich muss mich schützen. Das verstehst du sicherlich.“, sagte Severus ruhig.

Kingsley ließ ihn los und raufte sich die nicht vorhandenen Haare. Severus ging wortlos an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum. Dumbledore würde sich aufregen, ohne Zweifel, doch er durfte seine Tarnung nicht gefährden. Weder dem Orden noch Voldemort gegenüber. Hätte er Crouch laufen gelassen hätte man ihn geradewegs zurück zu seinem Herren geschickt und dort hätte er Gott weiß was erzählt. Es war für sie alle besser so.

Severus ging hinunter in die Kerker und stellte das Serum zurück. Er stand da, atmete tief und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„So eine Scheiße!“, sagte er zu sich selbst.

Auf einmal ergriff ihn jener Zorn, den er den ganzen Abend über so gut verborgen hatte. Er fegte mit einer wütenden Handbewegung die Utensilien von seinem Schreibtisch. Pergamentblätter, Federn, Glasfläschchen flogen durch die Luft. Er stemmte sich gegen den Rand des Tisches und begann ins Leere hinein zu schreien.

Was er die letzte Stunde getan hatte und was ihnen noch bevorstand, alles wurde ihm nun plötzlich bewusst. Warum hatte Dumbledore nicht auf seine Warnungen gehört? Warum hatten sie das alles zugelassen? Er war so wütend. Auf sich selbst und auf Dumbledore. Er hätte sich Moody schnappen sollen als er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Warum hatte er nur seinen Instinkt so ignoriert? Verdammt sollte Dumbledore sein!

„Severus ...“

Es war Minerva. Sie stand in der Tür. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie ihn schon beobachtet hatte. Sie kam auf ihn zu und wollte ihm die Hand auf seine Schulter legen. Er schlug sie weg. Er war wütend. Er wollte jetzt nicht angefasst werden. Es fehlte nicht viel und er würde explodieren.

„Haben Sie auch nur die geringste Vorstellung davon, was heute Nacht passiert ist?“, fragte Severus mit bebender Stimme. „Können Sie sich diese Katastrophe auch nur im Geringsten ausmalen?“

„Ja, das kann ich.“, sagte Minerva ruhig.

„Warum haben wir dann nicht mehr getan? Warum haben wir das geschehen lassen?“

Severus wurde mit jedem Wort lauter. Er war kurz davor sie anzuschreien. Am Liebsten hätte er etwas kurz und klein geschlagen.

„Geben Sie sich nicht die Schuld dafür.“, sagte Minerva.

„Ich gebe uns allen die Schuld, weil wir so blind waren. So blind!“, rief Severus. „Was nützt Dumbledore mit seinem Spionagenetzwerk, wenn es sich so leicht täuschen lässt?“

„Severus, Sie sind wütend. Das verstehe ich. Sie dürfen sich allerdings nicht in Ihrem Zorn verlieren. Jetzt brauchen wir Sie gerade.“

„Wir? Oder bloß Dumbledore?“, giftete Severus.

Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch fallen. Jener, auf denen sonst immer nur die Schüler saßen, die er hierher zitierte. Severus fühlte sich komplett nutzlos.

„So kann ich nicht mit Ihnen reden.“, sagte Minerva. „Wir verlegen das auf ein andermal.“

Sie kehrte ihm sichtlich niedergeschlagen den Rücken zu und ging davon. Als sie weg war spürte Severus wie sich seine Wut in Trauer wandelte und er begann leise zu weinen. Er schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht und heulte wie er es lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Der Schock saß tief. Ein Teil von ihm konnte nicht begreifen wie es so weit kommen konnte. Immer und immer wieder stellte er sich diese Frage.

Noch lange bis in die Nacht hinein saß er hier bis er schließlich zu müde war, um noch weiter seiner deprimierenden Existenz zu lauschen. Severus ging ins Bett, doch er konnte nicht schlafen. Immer wieder sah er vor seinem geistigen Auge wie er Karkaroff und Crouch tötete. Keine netten Menschen. Es war keine Gefühlsduselei. Er hatte früher schon getötet und das nicht zu knapp. Nein, er hatte einfach mechanisch den Befehlen gehorcht als sei er wieder einer von ihnen. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Niemand schlug Voldemort je etwas ab, wenn er nicht mit dem Leben bezahlen wollte. Er hatte lange gehofft, dass dieser Teil seines Lebens ihn nie wieder einholen würde. Doch er tat es. Immer wieder.

Severus setzt sich schließlich auf, zog sich etwas an und schnappte sich den Zauberstab von seinem Nachttisch. Er tat, was er immer tat, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte und lief durch die menschenleeren Korridore ohne genau darauf zu achten wohin er eigentlich ging. Schließlich kam er in den Innenhof und steckte sich eine Zigarette an. Er setzte sich auf die große Steintreppe und rauchte. Auf der anderen Seite des Hofs erblickte er Dumbledore, der mit wehender Robe auf ihn zu gerauscht kam. 

„Sie!“, sagte er und deutete mit erhobenen Finger auf ihn. „Was haben Sie getan?!“

Severus antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur vor sich hin.

„Reden Sie mit mir, Severus!“, sagte Dumbledore drohend.

„Ich habe getan, was ich tun musste.“, antwortete er still.

„Wir hätten Barty Crouch Jr. vernehmen können und Sie töten ihn einfach!“

„Wir wussten bereits alles. Er hätte uns nichts nützliches mehr verraten.“, sagte Severus.

„Seit wann verfallen Sie wieder in Ihre alten Muster, Severus? Seit wann töten Sie einfach?“

Dumbledore war sichtlich wütend. Das hatte Severus jedoch erwartet.

„Seitdem ich es muss. Was hätte das Ministerium denn getan? Ihn in jenes Askaban zurückbringen aus dem er einfach heraus spaziert ist? Da könnte ich mir ja selbst die Kehle durchschneiden.“, sagte Severus und zog an seiner Zigarette.

Dumbledores Gesichtszüge entspannten sich etwas.

„Kommen Sie in mein Büro.“, sagte Dumbledore.

Severus warf die Zigarette weg und folgte dem Schulleiter.

In seinem Büro warteten bereits Minerva und Kingsley. Sie sahen ihn an, sagten aber nichts. Severus ließ sich in den Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen.

„Sir, was hat Mr Fudge gesagt?“, fragte Kingsley Dumbledore direkt.

„Er will es mir nicht glauben.“, sagte Albus sichtlich frustriert. „Cornelius Fudge glaubt ich hätte nichts als nur die Aussage eines traumatisierten Jugendlichen.“

„Ein Junge ist tot und er glaubt Ihnen nicht?“, fragte Kingsley und schlug Falten mit seiner Stirn.

„Genauso ist es … und da jemand den einzigen Menschen getötet hat, der es hätte bezeugen können …“, sagte Dumbledore mit Blick auf Severus. „Wir werden wohl in der kommenden Zeit uns nicht nur mit Voldemort befassen müssen. Solange das Ministerium nicht auf unserer Seite ist muss ich wissen, ob Sie auf meiner Seite sind, Shacklebolt.“

Kingsley nickte ihm zu.

„Komme was wolle, Dumbledore. Ich bin ihr Mann.“

„Minerva?“, fragte Albus.

„Natürlich, was für eine Frage.“, antwortete sie fast ein wenig beleidigt.

Die Drei blickten zu Severus, der ihren Blick nicht erwiderte, sondern einfach nur in die Flammen des Kamins starrte.

„Severus? Auf welcher Seite sind Sie?“, fragte Dumbledore.

„Das wissen Sie.“, antwortete Severus heißer.

„Nein, das weiß ich im Moment nicht.“, entgegnete der Schulleiter mahnend.

„Na schön ...“, sagte Severus und erhob sich. „... ich war da, verstanden? Ich habe Voldemort leibhaftig gesehen. Er und die anderen Todesser. Was glauben Sie eigentlich, was ich für eine Wahl hatte?“

Die Drei schwiegen ihn an. Dumbledore blickte über die Gläser seiner Halbmondbrille.

„Karkaroff ist tot. Ich habe ihn getötet!“, rief Severus. „Und Barty Crouch! Okay?! Es war ein gottverdammter Loyalitätstest! Was hätte ich schon tun können?!“

„Severus, beruhigen Sie sich.“, sagte Minerva sanft.

„Ich will mich nicht beruhigen, verdammt!“, schrie Severus sie an. Er trat wütend gegen den Sessel und rauschte aus dem Büro.

„Verlieren wir ihn?“, fragte Kingsley. 

„Nein.“, sagte Dumbledore. „Der fängt sich wieder.“


	15. Die Rückkehr der Todesser

Spinners End war das Haus in dem Severus seine frühe Kindheit verbrachte ehe seine Familie der Arbeit wegen umzog. Es erinnerte ihn an bessere Tage. Vor Voldemort und den Todessern. Er hatte das Haus vor vielen Jahren billig erstanden und führte es als seine offizielle Wohnadresse, auch wenn er hier nur wenig Zeit verbrachte. Es war ein sicherer Ort, der zudem seine Tarnung deckte. Das Haus war nicht groß. Genau genommen gab es nur ein Stockwerk und einen staubigen Dachboden.

Das Wohnzimmer in dem er stand war klein und vollgestopft bis unter die Decke mit Büchern. Das meiste war Fachliteratur rund um die Themen der Alchemie oder die Dunklen Künste. In seiner Jugend hatte er viele dieser Bücher ausführlich studiert. Sie standen für einen damals noch anderen Menschen.

Severus stand vor dem Bücherregal und zog an einem schwarzen Einband ohne Titel. Es war ein mechanisches Klicken zu hören und das Regal kippte zur Seite. Es offenbarte einen kleinen Hohlraum und alte Falltür. Severus zog an dem schweren Ring und öffnete sie. Dahinter führte eine äußerst schmale Wendeltreppe in den Keller. Unten fand er sich in einem kleinen Keller wieder, der mit einem Metallregal und einer Werkbank eingerichtet war auf der einige alchemistische Apparaturen standen. In dem Regal lagerten überfüllte Hefter und ein abgeschlossener Tresor. Der war nicht nur mit einem Zahlenschloss gesichert, sondern ebenfalls mit sämtlichen magischen Bannen und Schutzzaubern belegt, die es gab. Jeder, der nicht er war, konnte den Tresor nicht öffnen. Anders als ein Mensch konnten die Zauber auch Vielsafttrank erkennen. Er hatte die Magie auf ihn und nur ihn abgestimmt. Jede andere, der diesen Tresor anfasste würde augenblicklich den Tod finden. Eine extreme Sicherheitsmaßnahme, doch in diesem Tresor lagerte etwas zu Wertvolles, um es unbeschützt zu lassen.

Severus öffnete den Safe und holte eine silberne Schüssel heraus in der sich eine wasserähnliche Flüssigkeit befand. Ein Denktarium. Man konnte darin Erinnerungen lagern, die man sich entweder erneut ansehen wollte, weil sie so einzigartig und schön waren oder – wie in seinem Fall -, wenn man etwas zu verbergen hatte. Severus führte den Zauberstab zu seine Schläfe und konzentrierte sich auf all das Wissen, Erinnerungen und Gefühle, die ihm gefährlich werden konnten. An einem silbern schimmernden Faden zog er das Bündel aus seinem Gedächtnis heraus und ließ es in die Schüssel gleiten, wo es sich in einem tintenartigen Nebel auflöste. Kurz schimmerten einige der Erinnerungen auf. John, Jennifer, seine über die Jahre angelegten falschen Fährten. All das, was ihm in der Gegenwart des Dunklen Lords gefährlich werden konnte.

Severus verrührte die die nebligen Gestalten mit seinem Zauberstab und stellte das Denktarium zurück in den Tresor. Er verschloss ihn und kehrte nach oben zurück. Severus ließ die Falltür ins Schloss fallen und verriegelte das Regal wieder.

Bei dem jetzigen Treffen würde er sich kein Risiko erlauben können. Er musste nicht nur Harry Potter oder Dumbledore schützen, sondern vor allem seine Familie.

Severus nahm sich die schwarze Robe, die er über die Couch vor dem Kamin gehängt hatte und disapperierte. Er landete in dem alten Landhaus in das Voldemort sie beim ersten Mal herbeizitiert hatte. Es war alt und schäbig als habe sich seit Generationen niemand mehr darum gekümmert. Nur wenige Räume waren gereinigt worden und selbst da wiesen Spinnenweben darauf hin, dass es nicht besonders gründlich war.

Severus betrat den Wohnraum mit dem blanken Parkett über das er vor wenigen Stunden noch gerutscht war, direkt vor Voldemorts Füße. Severus zählte im Gedanken die anwesenden Todesser durch. Nicht mehr als ein Dutzend waren anwesend. Das dürfte nicht einmal die Hälfte der noch auf freiem Fuß befindlichen Todesser sein. Sie trugen viktorianisch anmutende Masken, die jeweils eine andere Art Tier darstellten. Zu seiner Zeit gab es diese nicht. Als er jedoch dem Dunklen Lord diente war er auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht. Es gab keinen Grund sich zu verstecken. Heute war das anders. Er hatte gerade erst seine menschliche Form wiedererlangt – auch wenn diese dem realen Tom Riddle kaum noch glich. Das Blutritual, dass er an sich durchführt hatte stellte ihn wohl so wieder her wie er wirklich war. Sein krankhafter Geist bekam dadurch eine Form. Der Mensch Tom Riddle war regelrecht ausgelöscht worden. Vielleicht war es besser so. Wenn sich Severus daran erinnerte wie er versucht hatte den besessenen Quirell bereits zu transformieren … Der Lehrer war jedoch zu schwach gewesen. Seine Versuche eine tatsächliche Gestalt zu erlangen hatten nur die groteske, entstellte Form hinterlassen zu der Quirell schlussendlich geworden war. Das hier jedoch war etwas anderes, etwas viel mächtigeres.

Severus ging durch die Reihen der Todesser bis er vor seinem ehemaligen Meister stand. Er kniete nieder.

„Ich habe Euren Auftrag ausgeführt.“, sagte Severus ohne Voldemort anzublicken.

„Ja, ich habe es schon gehört. Sehr gut, Severus. Damit bist du offiziell wieder in die Familie aufgenommen.“ Voldemort lächelte gefährlich. „Hier für dich.“

Der Dunkle Lord übergab ihn eine schmale Truhe aus dunklem Holz. Severus öffnete sie und sah darin eine Maske, die dem Kopf eines Raben ähnelte. Er nahm sie an sich.

„Ich danke Euch.“, sagte Severus und erhob sich.

„Nun, da wir endlich wieder zusammengefunden haben, will ich euch sagen, was wir zuerst tun werden. Findet die Verräter, die Drückeberger und Feiglinge, die es gewagt haben mir den erneuten Dienst zu verweigern. Tut das und lässt die bezahlen. Die Welt soll wissen, dass ich mich nicht verkaufen lasse. Severus, für dich habe ich etwas Spezielles. Ihr Anderen geht.“, sagte Voldemort.

Die Todesser disapperierten nacheinander bis nur noch Severus und der Dunkle Lord da waren. Severus bemerkte die gigantische Schlange, die sich gerade zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch schlängelte. Nagini.

„Ihr besitzt Sie noch?“, fragte Severus.

„Nagini war es, die mich in meiner Isolation gefunden hat. Keiner meiner Anhänger, sondern Sie, die mir immer treu zur Seite stand.“, sagte Voldemort.

Er nahm die Schlange und legte sie sich wie einen Schal um den Hals. Voldemort flüsterte ihr etwas auf Parsel zu. Die Schlange antwortete und der Dunkle Lord begann zu lächeln. Nicht dieses gefährliche Lächeln, dass er seinen Anhängern gegenüber an den Tag legte, sondern ein zufriedenes Lächeln, als würde er sich gerade über etwas amüsieren.

„Nun, Severus, du hast mir gezeigt, dass du weiterhin bereit bist mir zu dienen. Das ist gut. Auf dich konnte ich mich stets verlassen, daher vertraue ich dir eine Mission äußerster Wichtigkeit an.“, sagte Voldemort und setzte sich zusammen mit seiner Schlange in den Sessel vor dem Kamin. Er wies mit der Hand auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber. Severus ging darauf ein und ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an diesen bedauerlichen Vorfall in Godrics Hollow?“, fragte Voldemort.

„Natürlich. Wer nicht?“, antwortete Severus.

„Wenn ich danach gehe, wer mir weiterhin die Treue hält und wer nicht, dann ist es wohl erstaunlich vielen entfallen.“, entgegnete der Dunkle Lord. „Ich war lange genug ein Schatten, doch wenn auch körperlos, so ist mir einiges zu Ohren gekommen. Etwa darüber wie es ein Kind, dass nicht einmal stehen konnte mich besiegen konnte. Es war seine Mutter. In dem Augenblick als Sie sich vor ihn warf und sich opferte erschuf sie den ultimativen Schutz. Das hätte ich voraussehen müssen, doch das tat ich nicht. Aber sei es drum, ich bin wieder, wahr und leibhaftig. Ich habe mir Potters Blut einverleibt und dieser neue Körper wird dem widerstehen, was Potter ist. Alldem zum Trotz gibt es immer noch ein Problem, vor dem ich stehe. Erinnerst du dich an die Zeit davor? Vor der Prophezeiung und dem Jungen?“

Severus nickte. Wie hätte er die Jahre, die er unter ihm diente, je vergessen können? All das, was er getan hatte?

„Meinen damaligen Zustand? Die obskuren Veränderungen in meinem Geist? Du dachtest es sei auf die Art zurückzuführen wie ich Magie anwendete, richtig?“, fragte Voldemort.

„Ja.“, sagte Severus knapp. Er erinnerte sich wie die Schwarze Magie, die der damalige Tom Riddle anwendete seinen Geist und seinen Körper nach und nach zerstörten. Es war als ob verschiedene Personen in ihm wohnten. Es gab den gewitzten, durchaus verständlichen Thomas Riddle und es gab Lord Voldemort, den sadistischen Schwarzmagier, der keine Gnade kannte und sich alles und jeden Untertan machte. Severus hatte nie sagen können welcher der beiden Persönlichkeiten er gegenüberstand. Bis zu jenem Tag an dem er Begriff, dass sie ein und der selbe Mensch waren.

„Das Ritual, dass meinen Körper wiederhergestellt hat, hat auch den Riss, der meinen Geist verzerrte, geschlossen. Ich bin nun wie ich hätte immer sein sollen. Doch es gibt ein kleines Detail dessen ich nicht habhaft werden kann. Die Prophezeiung!“, sagte Voldemort.

„Was ist mit ihr?“, fragte Severus.

„Ich habe sie damals womöglich missverstanden und einen schweren Fehler begangen. Dummer Weise sind mit meinem alten Körper auch Teile meines Gedächtnisses verschwunden.“, sagte Voldemort und Severus ging plötzlich ein Licht auf.

„Ihr könnt Euch nicht erinnern?“, fragte er.

„Ich meine zu wissen, was in ihr enthalten war, doch ich brauche sie Wort für Wort, um meinen alten Fehler zu korrigieren.“

„Wie wollt Ihr das anstellen?“, fragte Severus.

„Und da kommst du ins Spiel.“, sagte Voldemort und begann zu grinsen. „Du, Severus, stehst Dumbledore am nächsten.“

„Dumbledore hat die Prophezeiung nicht mehr.“, sagte Severus und das entsprach komplett der Wahrheit. „Das Ministerium muss sie haben.“

„Und da bist du dir sicher?“, fragte Voldemort.

„Zu neunundneunzig Prozent.“, antwortete Severus.

„Dann lass dir etwas einfallen wie sie in unseren Besitz gelangen kann.“

„Natürlich.“, sagte Severus.

„Geh und zeige mir, dass ich Recht habe, wenn ich dir vertraue.“, entgegnete Voldemort.

Severus nickte und erhob sich. Beim rausgehen begegnete er einem untersetzen Mann in einem deutlich abgegriffenen Anzug mit braunem Haar. Peter Pettigrew. Dumbledore hatte also recht. Er lebte noch und Black war unschuldig. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich, aber außer einem verschreckten Quieken brachte Pettigrew nichts zustande. Er ignoirierte ihn und disapperierte.

\---------------------------------------

John Franco und seine Mutter saßen in einer Wohnung irgendwo in London. Sie waren Severus' Anweisungen gefolgt. Jennifer hatte ihm offenbart, dass sie eine konspirative Wohnung in einem Sozialblock besaßen. Sie war unaufspürbar außer für diejenigen, die wussten, wo sie war. Sie hatten schon vor Jahren ein sicheres Versteck angelegt für den Fall, dass sich all ihre Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten. Es klopfte drei mal kurz und zwei mal lang an der Tür. John ging zur Tür und öffnete. Vor ihm stand Severus. Sichtlich erschöpft. Ohne ein Wort trat sein Vater ein. Er und Jennifer umarmten sich. Sie waren nur froh sich zu sehen.

„Stimmt es?“, fragte John.

„Ich fürchte ja.“, sagte Severus und löste sich aus der Umarmung mit seiner Frau.

Sie setzten sich auf die Couch im Zimmer. John wollte lieber stehen und lief auf und ab.

„In der Zeitung hieß es jemand sei gestorben.“, sagte John.

„Ja, Cedric Diggory.“, antwortete Severus. „Und noch mehr werden sterben. Ich kann euch nicht beschützen, wenn ich zwischen Dumbledore und Voldemort gerate – und das werde ich auf lange Sicht.“

„Was sollen wir tun?“, fragte Jennifer.

Severus holte einen Brief aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts.

„Das sind Anweisungen und ein Ort an dem ihr untertauchen könnt. Ich weiß nicht wie lange London noch sicher sein wird. Ohne Zweifel wird es zum Krieg kommen. Wenn ihr dort seid wartet jemand auf euch, dem ihr vertrauen könnt. Er ist ein alter Freund von mir. Sein Name ist Jason Murlahey.“

Severus gab den Brief Jennifer. Sie umarmte ihren Mann und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter.

„Wehe du stirbst mir!“, sagte sie.

„Das werde ich tunlichst vermeiden.“ Severus drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt von sich fort.

„Kommst du nicht nach?“, fragte John.

„Ich werde euch kontaktieren, wenn es mir möglich ist, aber Dumbledore wie auch der Dunkle Lord glauben ich sei auf ihrer Seite. Das soll möglichst lange auch so bleiben.“

„Sag wenigstens, dass du einen Plan hast.“, sagte John.

„Oh, den habe ich, auch wenn es manchmal nicht so scheint.“, entgegnete Severus.

„Das war nicht die Antwort, die ich hören wollte.“, antwortete John.

„Ich weiß, aber wenn ich euch zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt mehr sage, dann bringt das nur alles in Gefahr.“

Für Johns Ohren klang das seltsam beschwichtigend. So kannte er seinen Vater gar nicht.

Severus küsste Jennifer und erhob sich. Er trat auf John zu und umarmte ihn so wie es nur ein Vater tun konnte.

„Passt auf euch auf.“, sagte er und blickte sie nacheinander an. „Wir sehen uns.“

Severus ging aus der Wohnung und disapperierte vor der Tür. John blickte in die Nacht hinaus. Hoffentlich hatte er Recht.


	16. Epilog

„Was haben Sie erfahren?“, fragte Dumbledore, der wie immer hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß.

„Das Gedächtnis des Dunklen Lords ist nicht das Beste. Er will, dass ich ihm die Prophezeiung beschaffe.“, sagte Severus.

„Das kommt nicht ganz unerwartet.“, antwortete Albus und erhob sich.

„Sie wussten es?“, fragte Severus ungehalten.

„Ich hatte so eine Ahnung. Mir war klar, dass wenn Lord Voldemort zurückkehrt, er dort weitermachen würde, wo er aufgehört hat. Er hat es ja nicht nur auf Harry abgesehen. Er wird seine gesamte Macht wiederherstellen wollen, Severus.“

„Die Prophezeiung wird im Ministerium aufbewahrt, richtig?“, sagte Severus.

„In der Mysteriumsabteilung, ja.“

„Er glaubt, dass er beim letzten Mal etwas übersehen hat.“, fügte Severus hinzu.

„Womit er nicht ganz unrecht hat. Für Sibylls Prophezeiung kamen zwei Menschen in Frage; Harry Potter und Neville Longbottom.“, antwortete Dumbledore.

„Was ist, wenn er zum Schluss kommt, dass er damals den falschen Jungen angegriffen hat?“, fragte Severus.

„Dazu wird es nicht kommen. Voldemort hat sich bereits entschieden. Er hat Harry gewählt und ihn gezeichnet. Das, Severus, ist entscheidend.“

„Was soll ich also tun? Er wird sich durch Worte nicht davon abbringen lassen.“, sagte Severus.

„Ja, das wird er nicht.“, entgegnete Dumbledore.

„Also soll er sie haben?“

„Voldemort kann nicht einfach ins Ministerium marschieren und die Prophezeiung an sich nehmen. Sie kann nur von denen erneut gehört werden, die sie betrifft. Das heißt ...“

„Nur von ihm und Harry Potter.“, schloss Severus. „Er selbst kann sie nicht an sich nehmen solange er noch nicht genügend Macht angesammelt hat. Er ist noch zu verletzlich.“

„Genau.“

„Ich sehe schon worauf das hinaus läuft.“, bemerkte Severus.

„Er wird versuchen Harry irgendwie zu benutzen.“, sagte der Schulleiter. „Deshalb müssen Sie, Severus, ihm helfen, so schwer Ihnen das auch fällt.“

„Natürlich.“ Severus knirschte gut hörbar mit den Zähnen.

Das nächste Schuljahr würde mit Sicherheit eine wahre Freude.

**Die Geschichte geht weiter in**   
**REQUIEM – 5. Akt: König, Dame, Ass, Spion**


End file.
